


Ezria in LA

by sarahschneider2012



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahschneider2012/pseuds/sarahschneider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the adventures of Ezrias life. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and lives in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a private school teacher and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ezria in LA - The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> General story summary  
> Following the adventures of Ezrias life. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and lives in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a private school teacher and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**Character Descriptions**

Ezra Fitz - 35 years old. Current occupation - High School English teacher at a private school in Los Angeles. Married to Aria Montgomery Fitz for 7 years. Has two daughters with Aria. Lives in LA with Aria. Ezra also writes in his spare time. He gets income from writing and teaching so he can better support his family. Used to teach out Rosewood high in Rosewood, Pennsylvania when Aria was in high school. Right after Arias high school graduation he got a job offer to teach high school english at a private school in Los Angeles, California that was to good to pass up. Aria and Ezra packed up their things in his small apartment and moved out to LA. Ezras new job gave him some relocation money so they were able to buy a house.

Aria Montgomery Fitz - 28 years old. Current occupation - A singer who is trying to become famous. She also has done a little bit of acting. Married to Ezra Fitz for 7 years. Has two daughter with Ezra. Moved out to LA with Ezra shortly after her high school graduation 10 years ago. Arias parents basically gave up on her after she had Riley. They allowed her to continue living in their house back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania but kicked her out once she graduated high school. After graduation she moved into Ezras apartment and then just a few months later he got a new job offer and they moved out to LA with 1 year old Riley.

Riley Fitz - 11 years old - Aria had her at 17 while in her junior year of high school and 4 years before Rileys mom and dad were married. She is in middle school. She is very smart although her grades in school don't show how smart she is. She is shy but she has several friends. She looks a lot more like Aria then Ezra. She is on the shorter side just like Aria. Riley still wants to be daddy's little girl even though she is the oldest child and her younger sister took on the daddy's little girl role after she was born. She is to dancing and singing. She wants to become famous someday.

Lucy Fitz - 5 years old- Aria and Ezra had Lucy 2 years after they were married. She is just starting kindergarten. Lucy is really scared to be starting kindergarten but her big sister helps her through it. Looks more like Ezra then Aria. She is taller then Riley was at the age of 5. Lucy took the daddy's little girl role from Riley. Lucy is also shy but she is starting to make friends.

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message. I hope to start this story soon._ **

**_I also would like a few ways to start out this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. As soon as I get enough I will start this story. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._ **


	2. Arias 10th High School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story.

**Arias 10th High School Reunion**

The time has arrived for Arias 10th high school reunion. Aria was happy to be attending but not happy to be back in her hometown. Her parents were divorced but they were both still living in Rosewood so running into them was very likely. It was mid august and since school was not starting for another 2 weeks Aria convinced Ezra and their two daughters 11 year old Riley Fitz and 5 year old Lucy Fitz to come along with her. Aria missed her 5 year reunion due to the birth of Lucy. This is Aria and Ezras first time back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania since moving to Los Angles, California 10 years ago. The Fitz family loved LA and couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

They took a flight from LAX to Philadelphia International and then rented a car for the hour drive to Rosewood. They were staying at the Holiday Inn and suites in Rosewood where the reunion was taking place. They were staying in a suite to give the four of them more room. Ezra was invited to this reunion as well because he was a teacher at Rosewood high up until the year Aria graduated but he decided that he was not going to be attending the reunion. After all they had no one to watch Riley and Lucy because Aria certainly didn't want to ask her parents. Riley and Lucy could have stayed back in LA with the neighbor and her teenage daughter. After all the neighbors teenage daughter babysits for Riley and Lucy. Ezra turned down the offer for Riley and Lucy to stay at the neighbors house. Aria and Ezra wanted this to be like a mini summer vacation for their girls anyway.

Aria and Ezra decided to stay for an extra few days and drive to New York City. That way it felt more like a vacation for their kids. Even though Riley had her heart set on going to Disney Land again like they did last summer she was still excited about NYC. Aria and Ezra told Riley that they would go back to Disney Land in a few years when Lucy was a little older so they could enjoy it more. Lucy was only 4 when they went last summer and she was too little to go on almost every single ride. Aria and Ezra had to take turns going with Riley on the rides because one of them had to stay back and be with Lucy. They had a fun time at Disney Land but Aria and Ezra both agreed it would have been better if they didn't have to deal with a 4 year old who was cranky for most of their trip.

Ezra went to the grocery store to get some snacks and juice boxes for the kids while Aria stayed in the hotel room with the girls. After the five hour flight both Aria and the girls were tired. The girls needed a rest before dinner. It was a nice hotel suite for Rosewood. There was a mini fridge and a microwave along with a small table in the room which meant that they did not have to go out to eat for every single meal. That helped them a lot because Lucy was a picky eater and sometimes it was really hard to find a restaurant were Lucy would eat something off of the menu. Unfortunately Rosewood was a small town so Ezra ran in to Arias mom at the grocery store. Running into your mother in law at the grocery store was not something Ezra wanted to happen. It was Friday late afternoon so the grocery story was only somewhat busy.

"Hi Ezra." She said

"You're talking to me now." Ezra said

"I never meant to stop talking to you and Aria. The two of you moved to LA and started your own family. I tried to keep in contact with Aria but my calls were never returned." She said

"That's not the story I got from Aria. She said that she found out about you and her dads divorce from Mike. She said that her dad told her that he wanted no contact with Aria what so ever. She didn't say anything about you other then the two of you haven't talked since we went to LA." Ezra said

"Well I'm sorry but I hope it's not to late for me to meet my other granddaughter." She said

"I will have to talk to Aria about that. Aria invited you to her baby shower for Lucy but you never RSVP and then when you didn't show up she lost all hope of ever seeing you again. We did get your gift for Lucy so she appreciates that." Ezra said

"I did get the invitation but I decided not to make the trip to LA so I sent her a baby gift instead." She said

Ezra pulled out his cell phone and showed Arias mom a picture of baby Lucy wearing the outfit that they received as a gift. In the picture Aria was showing then 6 year old Riley how to hold her baby sister.

"That picture was taken on Rileys 6th birthday. Ever since the day Lucy was born Riley kept asking us when she could hold her baby sister. We told her we wanted Lucy to be at least three months old before we let Riley hold her. So on Rileys 6th birthday Aria showed her how to hold her little sister. Riley still says that is the best day of her life." Ezra said

"That's cute, How old are they now?" She asked

"Lucy turned 5 on June 14th and Riley is going to be 11 on September 21st. So Lucy is starting kindergarten this year and Riley is starting 6th grade." Ezra said

So how long are you and Aria in town for?" She asked

"We are only going to be in Rosewood until Sunday. Then we are driving into New York City on Sunday. We plan on spending Monday and Tuesday doing some activities in the city. Then on Wednesday we will be driving back to Philadelphia and staying overnight in a hotel at the airport. Our flight too go back to LA leaves at 10 AM next Thursday morning." Ezra said

After that conversation Ezra bought some groceries and took them back to the hotel. He didn't buy much so he was able to take the food up to their room all in one trip.

"You will never guess who I ran into at the store." Ezra said

"Was it Spencer, Hanna, or Emily?" Aria asked

"No guess again." Ezra said

"Just tell me." Aria said

"Your mom." Ezra said

"What did she have to say?" Aria asked

"She told me that she called you a few times after we moved to LA but you never returned her calls." Ezra said

"Oh, she told you that." Aria said

"So it's true then?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I wanted a fresh start and a new life with You and Riley in LA." Aria said

"You still lied to me Aria and that's not cool." Ezra said

"I'm sorry for lying but that was years ago. I haven't lied to you since that day." Aria said

After dinner that night they took Riley and Lucy swimming. Riley knew how to swim very well but Aria was still worried and kept a close watch on her. Lucy was just learning how to swim and was wearing floaties to protect her in the water. Ezra was with Lucy in the shallowest part of the pool while Aria was in the middle of the pool watching Riley swim.

The next day Aria and Ezra took the kids to see their grandma. Riley had seen Arias mom before but she was so young. Lucy has never met any of her grandparents. Ezra still keeps in touch with his parents but they are retired and living in Australia. His parents send money for his birthday and the kids birthdays as well as Christmas gifts every year. They went out to lunch with Arias mom and then returned to the hotel so Aria could get ready for the reunion.

Aria had her reunion on Saturday night. Ezra stayed at the hotel and did some fun activities with the kids. Aria reunited with her friends. They usually only see each other like once every year or two since they all live in different places. Spencer and Toby are married and live in upstate New York. Hanna and Caleb are married and live on Long Island in New York. Emily is single and still lives in Rosewood. The reunion went really great and Aria had lots of fun.

On Sunday Aria and Ezra drove the kids to New York City. There were lots of places to visit and things to do so the next few days were really fun for the whole family. By the time Wednesday arrived they had so much fun and were ready to make the trip back to Philadelphia before there return flight to LA the next morning. On Thursday afternoon when they arrived back at their LA home the kids were ready to go on another vacation. Aria and Ezra didn't know what to tell them because there next family vacation wouldn't be to at least Christmas.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review with comments, thoughts, and suggestions.


	3. Back To School Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and story.

**Back To School Season**

Riley and Lucy always hated this time of year. It was the last weekend of summer vacation and on Tuesday school would be back in session. Riley was ready to start sixth grade. She would be at a new school this year. She went to public school for elementary school but now she would be entering a private school system. The middle school that she would be attending was right across the street from the private high school that her father worked at.

The only school that Lucy has been to was Preschool at the community recreation center. Lucy would be going to kindergarten at the public elementary school that Riley just graduated from. She was really scared to be going to a big school but Riley told her everything would be okay. Riley even was one of the student tour guides when Lucy went with her parents to orientation day. Lucy had already met her teacher and when she found out that one of her preschool teachers was going to be the assistant teacher this year she was really happy.

**Rileys POV**

I woke up at 6 AM but instead of getting up I just laid there and tried to go back to sleep. That only worked for 5 minutes and then my mom walked into my room and woke me up again.

"Come on Riley you need to get up." My mom said

"Why do I have to get up so early?" I asked

"Summers over Riley, You need to be ready to go to school in an hour." My mom said

"School so that's the only reason why I have to get up early?" I asked

"Yes, If you still want to have a birthday party on the 21st then you better get up and go to school." My mom said

"Fine but for the record just because I go to school nine months out of the year that doesn't mean I enjoy it." I said

With that I got out of bed and threw some clean cloths on. I ran downstairs to see my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Someones happy to start middle school today." My dad said

"Maybe I am but maybe I am just pretending to make you happy." I said

"What class are you most looking forward to today?" My dad asked

"Lunch." I said

"Riley pick a real class, Lunch doesn't count because you aren't learning anything." My dad said

"Okay fine then does study hall count?" I asked

"If you study during study hall. Although technically study hall is a zero hour class that you take either right before or right after school." My dad said

"So I can't text my friends during study hall?" I asked

"That's not what study hall is for besides you are only allowed to use your cell phone during lunch. Your mom and I signed a contract and if you break the rules then you may not be able to attend this school anymore." My dad said

An hour later it was time for my dad to take me to school.

"Come on Riley, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" My dad asked

"No just give me a minute I want to say goodbye to mom and Lucy first." I said

"Lucy still may be sleeping but you are welcome to go up and check." My dad said

I went upstairs to say goodbye to my little sister. I also wanted to tell her not to be scared for her first day of Kindergarten. When I got to Lucys room my mom was also in there helping to get Lucy ready for the day.

"Shouldn't you have left for school already?" My mom asked

"Yes dad is talking me but I wanted to say goodbye to you and Lucy first." I said

"Have fun." My mom said

"Hey Lucy, I know that you are scared to start kindergarten but just remember that you get to play and make friends while I have to do actual school work." I said

"So Kindergarten is just like preschool." Lucy said in her little kid voice

"Almost." I said

"Good luck Riley." Lucy said

"Thanks Lucy." I said

This was the one thing I really loved about my family. Everyone loved each other and supported each other. Some of my friends don't even have this strong bond with their parents and siblings.

Not only was I at a brand new school but most of my friends are now going to a public middle school. I know my parents had money but I didn't think they would want to spend it on my education until I got to university. My dad was able to get a decent size discount and I did get one academic scholarship but that still was not enough to cover the cost.

I had 7 classes including the basic Math, Science, English, and Social Studies classes that everyone had to take. For my elective classes I was taking acting, dance, and choir. I also have study hall which is an optional class for 30 minutes right after my last class. My last class was choir and the teacher was giving me a weird look and then he asked if he could talk to me for a minute after class.

"Am I already failing this class on day 1?" I asked

"No this has nothing to do with this class but does your mom happen to be Aria Montgomery?" My teacher asked

"Montgomery is my moms maiden name. She goes by Fitz now. Did you know her?" I asked

"Yes, my younger sister was her best friend when she was in high school. Aria and I dated for almost two years during her freshman and sophomore years of high school. We went through a break up and tried the friend thing but it didn't really work out." My teacher said

"Well I will tell her that you said hi." I said

"I feel weird asking you for her current cell phone number so if you could just give her mine that would be great. There is just something that I have to talk to her about and the old number I have for your mom is no longer in service." My teacher said and then handed me his business card.

"You used to work in the music industry. That's so cool. My mom is a singer but she is not famous. She is only known in this area and in her hometown." I said

"I still technically work in the music industry. I lost my only client and I decided to move here and become a choir teacher. I already had a teaching degree that wasn't being used." He said

My dad picked me up and took me home.

"Where is mom?" I asked

"She said she had a business meeting and then she is picking up Lucy on the way home." My dad said

"I have something I want to ask her but it can wait until later." I said

"She should be home really soon." My dad said

I got a head start on my homework. I didn't have much considering it was only the first day. I was done by the time my mom got home with Lucy. We ate dinner as a family like we always do although this time the dinner time conversation went from good to bad.

"So how was the meeting today?" My dad asked my mom

"It went just great. I will talk to you about it later but right now I just want to have a pleasant dinner." My mom said but she didn't sound very convincing.

"That doesn't sound like it went that good." My dad said

"My manager quit. He said that I was never going to be successful and that because my debut album never went platinum then none of my other ones will." My mom said

"I am sure that you are making it sound a lot worse then it really is. We will get you a new manager and everything will work out." My dad said

"What about Jason DiLaurentis? He lives here in LA now. He could be your manager." I asked

"How do you even know who he is?" My mom asked

"To make a long story short he is my choir teacher. He gave me his business card and asked me to give it to you so you could call him." I said and I gave my mom Jasons contact information

"Thanks for giving me this but I really have no need to call him." My mom said

"He might be able to help you with your career. You should call him and catch up with him. The two of you used to be friends so maybe you can be friends again." My dad said

"Are you really okay with me talking to him? My mom asked

"Now that he's Rileys teacher I don't really mind if you want to be friends with him. I Know you two were together before I came into the picture but I think you should at least give him a call." My dad said

I helped my dad clean up dinner while my mom gave my sister a bath. I was at that age where I was expected to help with the chores around the house. I really didn't mind cleaning up the dinner dishes or folding and putting my laundry away. Doing chores made me feel more grown up.

**General POV**

Later that night Aria read Lucy a bedtime story before she went to bed. Lucy was still young so she had an 8 PM bedtime. Rileys bedtime was 9 PM on school nights and 10 PM on weekends. Lucy always cooperated with her parents and went to bed but Riley was another story. Aria decided to give Jason a call even though she really didn't want to. Aria took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the phone number on Jasons business card.

"Hello." Jason said

"Hi Jason." Aria said

"Is this Aria?" Jason asked

"Yes, My daughter Riley gave me your number and told me to call you so here I am calling you." Aria said

"Sorry about that but I didn't think it was right to ask Riley for your number." Jason said

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked

"I heard that you were in the music business. I thought we could maybe work together. I recently lost my only client and I only took this job offer because I knew you were in LA and I thought maybe we could be friends again." Jason said

"I don't know Jason. Friends is one thing but I don't know how my husband would feel if we worked together." Aria said

"You called me so just think about it and let me know." Jason said

"Maybe we can go out for a meal as friends sometime and talk about it." Aria said

"That sounds good. How about Saturday night if you are available." Jason said

"That might work. Ezra is going to a baseball game with his work buddies so as long as I can get the neighbor to babysit Riley and Lucy." Aria said

After that phone conversation Aria joined Ezra and Riley on the couch. Ezra was watching a baseball game and Riley was reading but also pretending to watch baseball. 9 PM quickly approached and Riley had to go to bed.

"Riley, why don't you go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth and then you can stay up for another 30 minutes." Ezra said

"Thanks dad." Riley said and then got up to do what she was told.

"I thought we agreed about the 9 PM bedtime. She won't get out of bed in the morning if she doesn't go to bed like now." Aria said

"I know but she was watching baseball with me." Ezra said

"Really, you were so into the game that you didn't realize that she was sitting here with a book in front of her face." Aria said

"So she was reading but it was nice to not have to sit here alone while I watch a game." Ezra said

"Next time I will watch with you." Aria said

"Really because the last time I asked you said you hated sports in general." Ezra said

"I can sit her with you but I will probably end up doing what Riley did and read a book or magazine while you watch the game." Aria said

"This is why I wish we had a son. I love Riley and Lucy but I have nothing in common with them." Ezra said

30 minutes later and Riley reluctantly went to bed. This left Aria and Ezra alone for a few minutes so they could talk.

"I called Jason. He is looking for a singer and he wants to manage me." Aria said

"Thats great, I told you that you would find a new manger quicker then you thought." Ezra said

"I didn't accept it yet. I just told him I would think about it." Aria said

"You already know him so I don't see why you have to think about it." Ezra said

"I just don't know if it is a good idea to work with him. I wouldn't want to make you jealous." Aria said

"I promise I won't get jealous but I also won't stand in the way of your career." Ezra said

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and remember to review with thoughts, comments, and suggestions.


	4. Seeing an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and story.

_**Seeing an Old Friend** _

**_Arias POV_ **

I know I will have to tell Ezra eventually but I really don't know how to tell him that I am going out to dinner with Jason tonight and by the way I have to take the kids with me because the baby sitter wasn't available. Ezra just left to go to the LA Dodgers game. We live about 45 minutes from the stadium so he left and had plenty of time since the game didn't start for another 2 hours. This baseball game was special to both of us because it was LA dodgers Vs. Philadelphia Phillies.

Riley and Lucy were hungry so I fed them a small snack because we would not be eating dinner for at least another hour. Lucy gets cranky when she is hungry and Riley gets upset at either me or Ezra for letting Lucy get cranky. My kids sibling relationship is really cute. They may love each other but they also fight sometimes. Well I guess that is how it is in every relationship no matter if it is a relative or your husband. Ezra and I fight on the occasion but we always make sure to never fight around our kids.

I called Jason to make sure that we still had plans and I told him that I had to bring my kids along. He was surprisingly okay with it and it was a good thing that we picked a family restaurant with a kids menu. I got to applebees right on time. Ezra and I bring Riley and Lucy here all the time because this is one restaurant were all of us can find something we like on the menu.

"Table for three?" The hostess asked

"Um no actually, I am meeting someone so there is going to be four of us. He should be here any minute now." I said

As soon as I said that Jason walked into the restaurant waiting area. We gave each other a quick hug. Then I introduced him to Riley and Lucy. He already knew who Riley was so it was only weird for Lucy. She didn't understand why we where meeting someone other then her dad for dinner tonight.

"Just give us about 15 to 20 minutes and then we will have a table ready for the four of you." The hostess said

"Sure no problem." Jason said

The four of us sat down on the couch in the waiting area.

"Long time no see" Jason said

"I know." I said

"Well you should have kept in contact with me." Jason said

"Jason, The phone works both ways." I said

"So how long have you and Ezra been married?" Jason asked

"7 years this past July." I said

"Are you happy with him?" Jason asked

"As happy as I can be. When Ezra and I first got married I told myself that I was only marring him for Riley, but then by the time Lucy was born I decided that I really loved him. Ezra still doesn't know that for the first two years of our marriage I was questioning how much I really loved him." I said

"As long as you are happy now then that's all that matters." Jason said

"Your table for four is now ready, I assume you went two kids menus" The hostess said

We were then seated at a booth. I told Lucy and Riley to sit on one side. Jason and I sat on the other side of the booth. Lucy was coloring her kids menu and Riley was just siting there watching her.

"I am to old for this." Riley said

"The Kids menu says 12 and under. You still fit that age so there for you are not to old for coloring." I said

"Fine I will color but can I at least order off the adult menu?" Riley asked

"How about you order off of the kids menu and I will let you try whatever I get off the adult menu. Remember the last time you wanted to order something from the adult menu, you ordered it, took two bites, and decided you didn't like it. Your dad and I took the leftovers home and split it the next day so it was no big deal but I don't want you to go hungry." I said

"Fine but I won't be able to order off the kids menu for much longer." Riley said

We ordered food and beverages. Jason and I ordered of the 2 for $20 menu which included an appitiser for all of us to share. We decided on the mozzarella sticks. Riley and Lucy both ordered off of the kids menu. I could tell that Riley was not happy because I wouldn't let her order off the adults menu. Jason was watching the start of the baseball game while we waited for the food to arrive. Since we both grew up in a suburb of Philly we somehow started a conversation about sports.

"Do you watch a lot of sports?" Jason asked

"No not really. Riley likes to pretend that she is watching with Ezra. She sits on the couch and pretends to pay attention to the TV but she usually has a book or magazine in front of her face. Ezra is so into the game that he never notices that Riley isn't actually watching." I said

"Aw cute." Jason said

"Do you have any kids?" I asked

"Yes actually but they still live in Nashville, Tennessee with their mom. We where married for a few years but then we went through this nasty divorce and a year after that I lost custody of them. Noah is 7 and Alexandra is 5. We got divorced when Noah was 4 and Alexandra was 2." Jason said

"I'm sorry, Do you think you are ever going to see your kids again?" I asked

"I hope so but their mom really meant it when she said she didn't want me to have custody. I send them letters and card but who know if they even see them. I would tell you the story but Its not something that your kids should be hearing." Jason said

We ate our food and we where about ready to pay the bill and leave. Jason was trying to pay me and the kids but I wouldn't let him. We did how ever agree that he would pay for his meal.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Lucy said

"It's right there. Riley go with her please. You both need to go before we leave anyway." I said

I watched as Riley and Lucy went into the bathroom.

"Wait so you won't let Riley order off of the adult menu but you let both her and Lucy go to the bathroom without adult supervision." Jason said

"I normally wouldn't but the restroom just so happen to be close enough that I could see them." I said

"I have to ask you one thing. Is she mine?" Jason asked

"Who, Riley, no that's not possible." I said

"Think about it. You told me that she is going to turn 11 on September 21 which means she would have been conceived around Christmas time the year before she was born." Jason said

"We were broken up at least 6 months before that though so you're 100 percent wrong." I said

"Do you recall that Christmas party I had that I invited you and all your friends to. My parents were out of town for work. You, your friends, and I were all grieving over my sisters death. I had a party at my house and you were the only one out of your friends that didn't have a date. Spencer had Toby, Hanna had Caleb, Emily had Paige, and you had no one." Jason said

"I was with Ezra then but we were on a break because I had just told my parents about our relationship and they were keeping me away from Ezra. We made up with each other on New Years Eve that year so that's when Riley was concived." I said

"Yes but more important I was over 21 so I bought the drinks. You and your friends were drinking. I know it was almost 12 years ago but its possible that we might have slept together. You probably don't remember because we were both pretty drunk." Jason said

Riley and Lucy walked backed to the booth.

"We can't talk about this now okay. If you want to talk about it then just follow me back to the house." I said

"Yes because this conversation isn't over." Jason said

Jason followed me back to my house. It was still fairly early and Ezra wouldn't be home for another few hours. Riley and Lucy got on their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

"Riley you should go pick out a movie that you and Lucy can watch before bed. Keep it g Rated because Lucy can't see PG yet unless either your dad or I are watching with her." I said

"But I want to watch Frozen and I think it's PG." Riley said

"This one time then I think it is okay for Lucy to watch a PG movie as long as you are watching it with her." I said

Riley handed me the Movie and she followed me into the living room to start the movie for her and Lucy.

"Where's the DVD copy?" I asked

"I gave it to a friend last week and she hasn't given it back to me yet." Riley said

"I will have to call her mom another day to remind her. You and Lucy can watch the Blu Ray copy then. You can watch it in my bedroom because your dad moved the Blu Ray player last week." I said

Riley and Lucy followed me upstairs. They sat down on the queen size bed and I put the movie in and turned the TV on to start it.

"Can we have some popcorn?" Riley asked

"Yes but promise not to make a mess." I said

I went downstairs and made some microwavable popcorn and then went back upstairs to give it to the girls. I made sure to give them a few extra napkins. I also each gave Riley and Lucy a small kid size water bottle.

This whole time Jason was waiting patiently for me in the kitchen

"Okay, Now we can continue our conversation from earlier." I said

"Look okay, I am just saying that there is a chance that Riley could be mine." Jason said

"Maybe there is a small chance but I am not letting this break apart my family. Just because you have kids out there that you don't have custody of that doesn't mean that you are going to get custody of mine." I yelled

"I want a paternity test." Jason said

"No, this needs to stay between you and me." I yelled

"Well then how else I am supposed to find out?" Jason yelled

"Riley already has a great dad so she doesn't need another one. All you are to Riley is her choir teacher. I yelled

"If I have another kid out there I want to know about it. If she really is my daughter then I want to be in her life." Jason yelled

"Maybe if you had been a better dad then you would still have two kids in your life." I yelled

"You don't know what happened okay. My ex and I were going through the divorce process. I started drinking again after we finalized. One night I got pulled over and ticked for a DUI, What makes matters even worse was that Noah and Alexandra where sleeping in the backseat of the car at the time. My ex's lawyer made me a deal. It was either I spend several years in Jail or I lose all custody of Noah and Alexandra. I chose to loose the custody because I thought I could move on and have a better life. Then I lost my management business in Nashville due to the economy. I moved out to LA and now I am teaching at Rileys school." Jason yelled

"Can we just stop fighting and talk about what we were originally supposed to talk about?" I asked

"We can talk about me possibly managing you another day." Jason said

Just then Ezra walked into the kitchen. I wasn't expecting him home for at least another hour. I had no idea if he had heard any of the fight that I just had with Jason.

"I was just leaving." Jason said and then left.

"What was he doing here and what were you two just arguing about?" Ezra asked

"I can't tell you right now." I said

"Why not." Ezra said

"Because I am not about to start a fight with you right now." I said

"So whatever it is that you're not telling me is bad enough that we'll fight over it." Ezra said

"If you really want to know I'll tell you after church tomorrow." I said

"If this secret is what I'm thinking then maybe I don't want to know." Ezra said

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"I'm thinking that you kissed Jason and I'm afraid that you're going to tell me that your old feelings for him came back." Ezra said

"You are not even close to being right. I love you okay and I haven't had feelings for Jason in a long time. Right now I need to get the kids to bed." I said

"It's almost 11 PM and they're not sleeping yet. Was fighting with Jason more important then taking care of our kids?" Ezra asked

"No but I lost track of time. We got back from Applebee's. They put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. They were watching Frozen in our room but the movie should be over by now." I said

"Why were Riley and Lucy watching a movie in our room?" Ezra asked

"They wanted to watch Frozen and Riley had lent the DVD to a friend so they had to watch the Blu Ray disc. Remember you moved the Blu Ray player into our room last week when we watched that adult movie." I said

"Right, so should I leave the Blu Ray player in our room or move it back downstairs to the living room?" Ezra asked

"Just leave it for now. The only movie that the kids can watch in Blu Ray is frozen. All of the other Blu Ray movies that we have are rated PG -13 and higher." I said

"Was it just you and the kids at dinner or was Jason there to?" Ezra asked

"So what, I went out to dinner with him and yes the kids were with me. You just went out with Hardy a few weeks ago when I was having a girls night with the kids so whats the big deal?" I asked

"Because Hardy isn't my ex plus he was only going to be in town for a week so we were catching up. I can be friends with him but I don't think it's a good idea for to be friends with an ex boyfriend." Ezra said

"Well last week you told me you were okay with Jason and I being friends. You also promised that you wouldn't get jealous." I said

"I changed my mind." Ezra said

Ezra and I each gave each other a quick hug and kiss. To say that we loved each other and we were both on the same page when it came down to things like our relationship and our kids.

"You smell like beer." I said after we kissed and hugged

"I only had 1 cup to drink at the game." Ezra said

"Your're aloud, you are way over the drinking age and you were at a baseball game." I said

"This Phillies fan was sitting behind me and he accidentally spilled some of his beer on me at the end of the game." Ezra said

"Did he apologize?" I asked

"Yes, he was kind of rude about it but he did apologize. The dodgers won by one run. The Phillies almost tied it up in the top of the 9th but the play was ruled an out instead of a run." Ezra said

We both went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Lucy was already sound asleep and Riley was trying to clean up from the spilled popcorn while struggling to stay awake. Ezra carefully carried a sleeping Lucy into her own room and tucked her into to bed without waking her up.

"Mom I'm so sorry about the mess." Riley said

"It's fine sweetie, Why don't you go to bed and I will clean the rest of this up." I said

Riley left the room and went into her own room to go to sleep. I cleaned the rest of the mess up. Then I took the movie out of the Blu Ray player and turned the TV off. I went to sleep and Ezra joined me after he took a shower.

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story and please give me ideas.


	5. The Court Ordered Paternity Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter and story as much as I do.

**The court ordered paternity test**

**Ezrias POV**

_A few weeks later._

Aria still won't tell me what Jason and her where fighting about the day I interrupted them. Every time I try asking Aria about it she just tells me that it was a stupid fight and there was nothing to worry about. Aria used to tell me everything so what ever she is not telling me it must be something bad enough that she thinks I would leave her over.  _  
_

Today was Rileys 11th birthday. Aria and I had promised her a day full of fun. We had even planed on skipping church since her birthday fell on a Sunday this year. Unfortunately Riley had woken up with a bad case of the flu. It is never fun to get sick on your birthday and I would know because I was sick one year on my birthday.

Aria was helping Lucy make a birthday card for Riley. Aria and I had bought a birthday card for Riley but Lucy wanted to make her own. I thought it was really cute for a five year old to want to make a homemade card for her older sister. I felt bad for Riley because no one wants to be so sick on their birthday so you can't enjoy the day.

"Daddy." Riley cried out from a different room

I knew that Riley must be feeling really sick because last year when she turned 10 she started referring to Aria and I as mom and dad instead of Mommy and Daddy. I didn't know exactly where Rileys cry's were coming from. I found her a few moments later hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Icky." Riley said

"Is your tummy any better?" I asked

"A little." Riley replied

"At least you made it into the toilet this time." I said

"Sorry about that daddy." Riley said

"No worries, sometimes your tummy doesn't give you a warning before you throw up." I said

"Why is this happening to me on my birthday?" Riley asked

"I know of all days this was the worst one for you to be sick on. Do you remember last year when your mom was sick on mothers day and we all helped to make her feel better." I said

"Yes, Well at least I wasn't sick last night at my birthday party." Riley said

"I think you might have ate something bad last night at that party. Your mom thinks those bounce house places also contain a lot of germs." I said

"Then why did you and mom let me have a party there?" Riley asked

"Well that's where you said you wanted it. Some of your friends have had parties there in the last few years and you said you had fun so we figured it would be ok." I said

"It was a lot of fun." Riley said

"You looked like you were having fun. I think Lucy was upset that you were spending more time with your friends then her but overall I think it was a great birthday party." I said

"Does my head still feel warm?" Riley asked

I checked her head. It felt quite a bit better since the last time I checked it. I gave Riley the digital thermometer so we could get a actual team. It was 100.3 degrees. She still had a fever but it was down from 102.3 just a few hours ago.

"Does that mean I'm getting better?" Riley asked

"Yes it does. Your mom was about to rush you to the hospital with a temperature that high. I told her that was should wait a little while before we made that call." I said

"Good, because I hate going to the doctors." Riley said

"Your mom and I are still going to call your pediatrician in the morning and get you in for a checkup sometime tomorrow. I'd call right now but it's Sunday so they are closed." I said

After that Riley was feeling a little better so she had something small to eat. Lucy gave Riley her homemade birthday card which made Riley feel even better.

"Can you take her to the doctors tomorrow cause I have a meeting at 10 AM and I have no idea how long it is going to take?" Aria asked

"I suppose I can just use a sick day tomorrow. The school has to understand that when your kid is sick the parent has to stay home with them." I said

The next day Aria took Lucy to school and then went to her meeting. Riley has not gotten sick since 9 PM last night and her fever was gone by bedtime last night. I took Riley to the doctor anyway. It turns out that not only did Riley have the 24 hour flu bug, but she also had an ear infection and sinus infection.

"I was supposed to have a test today." Riley said

"Your mom called and excused you from school so you have an excused absence meaning you will be able to make it up." I said

Riley and I had eaten lunch together. Then I was going through a pile of that days mail when I saw something that I wasn't expecting. The return address was from a Lawyers office in downtown LA. I went through the rest of the mail first and then I was going to open the letter. Aria was usually the one that got the mail but she always told whenever she was expecting something important. It was addressed to Aria but I didn't think she would mind if I opened it. I opened the envelope and was surprised at the document I found inside. At first I thought they where going to be divorce papers but Aria and I weren't having any major marriage problems. We were going through a little bit of a communication issues but almost all married couples with kids go through that.

As I was reading the letter I realized what it was. It was a court ordered paternity test. Jason DiLaurentis was claiming that Riley Fitz was his biological daughter. This must have been what him and Aria where fighting about. She didn't want to tell me because she was scared of how I would react. I was so upset right now that I wanted to rip up the letter but I knew that I couldn't do that. I went upstairs to call the lawyer in private so Riley wouldn't hear. He wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't Aria and he also said that I shouldn't be opening up mail that is not addressed to me. I know that but Aria and I are married so most of the mail we get has both of our names on it.

Aria got home at 2 PM and ate a late lunch. I decided that I was going to ask her about the Jason thing after she was done eating.

"Guess who is going to be singing at a charity Christmas show in early December." Aria said

"You." I said

"Yes, I got asked to sing an original Christmas song and cover another one." Aria said

"Thats great but how will you have a Christmas song written in time?" I asked

"I already have one written. I have been writing one in secret and I was going to surprise you and the girls this Christmas with it." Aria said

"Rileys pediatrician diagnosed her with the 24 hour flu bug that is now all gone, a sinus infection, and an ear infection. She also prescribed Riley some medicine and she should make a full recovery in about 10 days or so." I said to Aria

"See I knew there was something else wrong beside the flu bug." Aria said

"Well I am glad that she went to the doctor." I said

"Whats wrong? you seem like you are upset about something." Aria said

"You should have told me about this." I said and then I gave her the envelope with the legal papers inside.

"You opened my mail?" Aria asked

"Well normally you tell me when you are expecting something important so I know not to open it." I said

"What is this, I wasn't expecting anything from a Lawyer." Aria asked

"You should have told me Aria?" I said trying not to yell because I didn't want Riley to hear.

"Told you what?" Aria asked

"That Riley could be Jasons daughter." I yelled and Riley probably did hear but I was really upset with Aria at this point

Aria read the contents inside the envelope before saying another word.

"I didn't tell you because I told Jason that this had to stay between me and him. Apparently he didn't listen to me." Aria said

"Cut the crap Aria, Shes 11 years old and your're telling me that you didn't think that Riley could be Jasons kid at all until he mentioned it?" I asked still yelling

"No, to be honest I didn't even remember that I slept with Jason at a Christmas party while you and I were broken up. Jason is the one that brought it up and competently blindsided me with the possibility that Riley was his." Aria said

"Well now this changes everything." I said

"It doesn't have to change a thing. As far as you and I know Riley is just as much your daughter as she is mine. It doesn't matter what Jason says okay. In your heart you love Riley no matter what." Aria said

"It's not about Jason any more, This is about that paternity test. If that test says that Jason is the biological father of Riley you know he is going to take us to court and fight for custody." I said

"I'll talk to Jason and we'll work something out without having to get a custody agreement." Aria said

"No, I don't want you ever talking to him or seeing him again." I yelled and then left with the envelope and it's entire contents inside.

**General POV**

Ezra got into his car but Aria followed him. I was inputting Jasons address into the GPS

"Where do you think your going?" Aria asked

"I just need to talk to Jason and hopefully maybe get him to back down from all of this." Ezra said

"Oh, so now you can talk to him but I can't." Aria said

"I will be back later tonight Aria, just let me do what I need to do?" Ezra asked

With that Aria went back inside the house and Ezra left to go talk to Jason

"Mom is everything ok?" Riley asked

"We need to go pick up your sister, if we don't leave now we are going to be late." Aria said

"Where did dad go?" Riley asked

"Your dad and I got in a fight. I'd say it's one of the biggest fights that we have gotten into since we've been married." Aria said

"I heard the fight. He's coming back home though right." Riley asked

"I think so sweetie. I don't want you to worry about what your dad and I were fighting about. " Aria said

Aria and Riley went to go pick up Lucy from school. Meanwhile, Ezra had arrived at Jason's apartment. He reluctantly agreed to a conversation.

"What are you here to talk about?" Jason asked

"You know what I am here to talk about." Ezra said and then showed Jason the papers

"I only wanted a paternity test because I want to know. I respect that you and Aria are happily married with kids." Jason said

"What is going to happen if you find out that Riley is indeed your biological daughter and not mine?" Ezra asked

"If Rileys mine then I have a right to see her. You and Aria can work the custody thing out with me so the courts don't have to get involved with that." Jason said

"Even if you did have the right to see Riley outside of school, she will never call you dad or think of you as her dad. Aria and I are the one's that raised her and the one's that Riley is going to consider her mom and dad." Ezra said

Then Ezra left, he thought about going home but he decided against it.

A few hours later Aria was really worried because Ezra had not returned home yet. She made dinner for her and the girls. The three of them ate dinner and Aria put the leftovers away. She got Lucy ready for bed as it would be bedtime for her soon. Riley also got her pajamas on and brushed her teeth. Aria decided that she would call Ezra and see why he wasn't home yet. She called his cell but it rang a few times and then went to voice mail. So Aria decided to leave a voice mail

"It's your wife Aria in cause you didn't notice the caller ID. I'm sorry about our fight earlier. Both the kids are wondering when your going to get home and so am I. I am really worried so please just call me back. Even if your not coming home tonight just call me and let me know that your ok. I love you and I know it's only been 5 hours but I miss you." Aria said in the voice mail message to Ezra.

A little while after that both of the kids were sleeping and Aria still hadn't heard from Ezra. She went to bed that night worried that something was seriously wrong. Aria couldn't think of very many times that she and Ezra hadn't slept in the same bed over the last 10 years. Yes they have had fights in the past but they always made up really quickly. Aria was also worried because she knew that Riley had heard some of the fight but she didn't know how much she heard and what she understood.

The next morning Aria had to take both Riley and Lucy to school. Aria returned home because she wanted to work on the song that she had been writing. Later in the morning she gave Ezra another call. This time it went straight to voice mail. Aria left another brief message.

"Hey it's me again just wondering why you didn't come home last night or at least give me a call back. Anyway your're probably teaching right now and that's why you didn't answer. Love you and please just call me to let me know that your ok." Aria said in the voice mail message.

A few hours later she had yet to her from Ezra. Aria went to pick up Riley.

"Was your dad at work today?" Aria asked as Riley got into the car.

"I wouldn't know he techies on the high school side and I am on the middle school side." Riley said

I'll be right back, just stay in the car for like 5 minutes." Aria said

Aria got out of the car and walked into the school. She went up to where Ezra's english classroom was but he wasn't there. She even checked his little office behind the classroom. Aria then walked back downstairs and went into the office.

"Is their something I can help you with?" The lady at the front desk asked

"Yes, was Ezra Fitz at work today?" Aria asked

"He was but he must have left right after school. There is an english department meeting going right now in the conference room but Ezra is not in there. Is there a message that I could give him tomorrow morning." The lady said

"Thanks, no not really. I'm his wife and I was just wondering why he didn't call me back yet." Aria said

Aria went back to the car.

"Did you talk to dad?" Riley asked

"No but at least I found out that he was at work today" Aria said

Aria went home and tried to call him again. She handed the phone to Riley thinking that if Riley left the message she would maybe get a call back.

"Hey dad, it's Riley mom wants to know where you are and when you're coming home so please just give her a call back. We all miss you, Love you, Bye and call mom back as soon as you get this message." Riley said and gave the phone back to her mom.

Aria got on her laptop and looked something up quickly before it was time to pick Lucy up.

"Hey Riley normally you could stay alone for a few minutes while I go pick up Lucy but I need you to come with me because we have to make a little stop at the Holiday Inn Hotel and Suites." Aria said

"Why do we have to go to a hotel?" Riley asked

"That is where your dad is?" Aria said

"How do you know that?" Riley asked

"According to his credit card there is a pending charge at the Holiday Inn and Suites that has been pending since yesterday." Aria said

Riley went with Aria to pick up Lucy then they went to the hotel. The kids went with Aria into the hotel. Aria knew that if she had the kids with her he would be more likely to come home. She walked into the hotel lobby and walked up to the desk. She showed the guy behind the counter her drivers licence for ID.

"What room is Ezra Fitz staying in?" Aria asked

"I can't tell you that because that is confidential information. How ever I can call up to his room and tell him that he has guests staying in the lobby." He said

"So he is staying here then?" Aria asked

"Yes he checked in around 5 PM yesterday and told us that he didn't know what his checkout day was yet." He said

"Sir, I am his wife. So could you please just tell me what room he is staying in. You can trust me, If I had any bad intentions then I would not have brought the kids with." Aria said

"This one time, but I could get fired for telling you this. He is staying in room 407." He said

"Thanks." Aria said and then got in the elevator with the girls.

Once they got to the forth floor the elevator door opened. They walked down the hall until they arrived at room 407. Aria calmly knocked on the door and within a minute Ezra answered. Riley and Lucy were really happy to see their dad even though it had only been one day. Aria wanted to scream at Ezra for not calling her back and worrying her but she stayed calm so the kids hopefully wouldn't be witness of another fight between them.

"Aria, What are you doing here?" Ezra asked

"Well I could ask you the same question, Can I come in so we can talk?" Aria asked

The kids had already ran in the room when the door opened so Ezra let Aria in the room and shut the door.

"How did you find me?" Ezra asked

"It was easy, All I had to do was go online and look at the transactions on your Visa account. Once I saw the pending hotel charge I was able to figure out that you where here." Aria said

"I didn't think that you would be that smart and track me down like that." Ezra said

"Ezra, I was worried about you. I left you three messages and you hadn't even bothered to call me back." Aria said

"I was about to call you back before you showed up, I was just busy grading papers." Ezra said

"Oh so grading papers is more important then calling your wife back and letting her know that you were ok so she doesn't think that you crashed your car and you where lying in a ditch somewhere really injured or worse." Aria said

"Thats what you thought happened to me?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I was about to report you as a missing person. I even went as far as asking the office people at LA private academy if you had showed up at work today. When she told me that you had shown up for work I was so relieved." Aria said

"I'm sorry I made you get all worried about me. I just needed some time alone before I was ready to come home." Ezra said

"Well are you ready to come home? I know its only been like a day but I think the kids where even more confused last night then I was." Aria said

"Just give me one more night." Ezra said

"What difference is one night going to make. If your not ready to talk about our issues now then your're never going to be." Aria said but she almost yelled it

"We can't talk about this now in front of the kids." Ezra said

"Riley knows what our fight was about. So the only kid we have to worry about is Lucy." Aria said

"So you told her about the Lawyer stuff and everything?" Ezra asked

"I didn't have to tell her anything, Riley heard the whole fight." Aria said

"What did you tell her?" Ezra asked

"I just told her to not worry about it, I told her that you and I would figure something out and everything would be okay." Aria said

"I talked to Jason, He said that if the test went the way he thought it was going to go then he would work the custody thing out with us so we didn't have to let the court decide for us." Ezra said

"Thats good I guess but hopefully the test will go the way we want it to go so we don't have to worry about the custody thing at all." Aria said

"Well the test can only go one of two ways so we have a 50/50 chance. I guess its better to get it done sooner then later." Ezra said

"Are we going to be okay, Relationship wise?" Aria asked the question that she was dreading to hear the answer of.

"If your willing to work things out between us then so am I. So instead of saying yes or no I am saying that I hope we can." Ezra said

"So can you promise me that you will come home after work tomorrow. Even if you sleep on the couch until we work through things. Just as long as you are home and there for the kids." Aria asked

"Actually Aria, I think I am ready to come home now." Ezra said

Ezra checked out the hotel. He got in his car, then he followed Aria and the girls home. Ezra ordered Pizza and went to pick it up. While he was getting the Pizza Aria made a salad. Aria didn't usually eat pizza but since Ezra was nice enough to get one half plain cheese and half veggie she ate some. The cheese half was for Lucy and Riley while the veggie half was for Aria and Ezra. They ate dinner that night in almost silence. Aria and Ezra still had to work their issues out but they would need time to work on that.

****

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> you think it was right for Jason to get a court ordered paternity test?
> 
> do you think the results of the paternity test will be?
> 
> will Riley think if she has to deal with Jason being her biological father? How will she react to the situation?
> 
> it right for Ezra to spend the night at a hotel without telling Aria where he was?
> 
> you think that Aria and Ezra will work things out?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also let me know your ideas for this story.


	6. Paternity Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying and love this story as much as I do.

**Paternity Test Day**

**Arias POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. It was Friday meaning I had another meeting to go to. I was not only singing at a charity Christmas concert in a two and a half months but I was also on the committee to help plan it. I decided to help out planing because I needed something to help keep my mind off other things. I woke up alone again because Ezra had slept on the couch in the family room downstairs for the past few nights. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever forgive me.

We hadn't talked to each other that much over the past few days so when Ezra walked into our room to get ready for the day I tried to talk to him.

"So when are you going to stop sleeping on the couch? Ezra, the kids are getting really confused and Riley is the only one that knows part of the what is going on." I asked

"I don't know Aria. I wish I could give you the answer that you want but you were hiding something really huge from me and I can't just forgive you for it overnight." Ezra said

"Just think about sleeping in here tonight. No matter which way that paternity test goes Riley is still going to Love You and so will I." I said

"I'll pick Riley up from school and we'll go get that test done. I already arranged for the baby sitter to pick Lucy up from Kindergarten so you can meet us there. How much have you told Riley about whats going on." Ezra said

"All she basically knows is that they do a check swab and they do a finger prick to get a little bit a blood. I told her that they take the DNA and the Blood so they can see the genetic component that the child gets from each parent. I'm just glad that we arranged for Jason to get the test done yesterday so it doesn't have to be weird for Riley when she gets her part of the test done." I said

"I am just going to take a shower and then go to work so I'll be out of your way really soon." Ezra said

"Your not in my way. I have to go get the kids up and ready for school anyway." I said

I got the kids ready for school and then I got myself ready. I dropped Riley off at school.

"Concentrate at school today please. Don't worry about your dad and I because we are going to work things out." I said as Riley got out of the car.

I was on my way to dropping Lucy off at Kindergarten when she asked me a question I didn't think a five year old would ask.

"Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce." Lucy asked

"No, we just have some things that we need to work out. How do you even know that word anyway?" I asked

"This set of twins in my class told me that their parents were getting a divorce and that their daddy was leaving town." Lucy said

"I promise that will never happen to our family." I said

I went to the meeting and then after that I went home to eat lunch. A short time after that I went to meet Ezra and Riley. The test didn't take as long as I thought it was. I was basically only their for moral support. I got my check swabbed anyway even though I knew what the my half of the results would be since I gave birth to Riley. We would found out the results of the test Monday at the latest. Riley went home with Ezra. I picked up Lucy and then went home.

**Ezras POV**

Now we had to wait to find out who was the actual biological father of Riley is. I was praying that it was going to be me. It would be easier on all of us but we would work something out with Jason if he was the biological father. Riley started asking me questions that I wasn't sure how to answer.

"What was this test really about?" Riley asked

"Your mom and I will tell you more once we know the results." I said

"If this is what you and mom are fighting about then I want to know now." Riley said

"It's complicated Riley and we don't want to tell you unless we have to." I said

"I already know whats going on, I heard you and mom fighting. I just want you to admit that Jason is my biological dad and your not." Riley said

I had to put that thought out of my head and concentrate on driving.

"Riley, those words you just said really hurt. We won't know for sure until the results come in." I said

"I'm really sorry daddy." Riley said

Riley only uses daddy instead of dad when she is really serious about something so I knew she really meant it.

"No matter what happens just remember I am the one that helped your mom raise you. She moved to LA because of me. You would have a very different life if your mom and I broke our relationship off the day I told her I had a job offer in Los Angles, California and I was taking it." I said

_Flashback/Memory_ _\- Just over 10 years ago_

_It was the middle of August and I just excepted a new position to be a high school english teacher at LA Private Academy in Los Angles, California. I had been contemplating for weeks if I should stay here in Rosewood, Pennsylvania or leave to take a really great job offer in California. Aria doesn't even know about this yet. I figured she was to busy dealing with our daughter Riley who is almost 1 year old and I knew she would tell me not to take it so I didn't even bother talking to her about it._

_Aria just got back with Riley from the Mommy and me class at the community recreation center that she just started this summer. She put Riley down in the crib for her nap and then she got some food for herself to eat._

_"You want anything to eat?" Aria asked_

_"No, thanks I already ate a little while ago." I said_

_I joined Aria in the tiny apartment kitchen._

_"We gotta do something about these living arrangements. For the two of us this limited space could work but eventually Rileys going to need her own room. When she grows out of the crib in like the next 9 to 12 months were going to need to find another place to live." Aria said_

_"Not to mention that we haven't had any private time together since she was born." I said_

_"Thats just how it works Ezra. The baby becomes your number one priority and sometimes your romantic relationship suffers. Aria said_

_"Have you ever thought of moving out of Rosewood or Pennsylvania?" I asked_

_"I have but Rosewood is my home, My family is here, my friends are here, and more importantly you are here." Aria said_

_"Would you consider leaving Rosewood if it meant bringing Riley with you and moving to Los Angeles, California with me?" I asked_

_"No, I can't just leave Ezra I have plans. I am starting night classes at Rosewood Community College and you are watching Riley while I am in class." I said_

_"Well I can't exactly do that anymore. I already accepted a job at LA Private Academy and I am leaving in 10 days." Ezra said_

_"How can you make that sort of decision without consulting me first?" I yelled_

_"I tried to Aria for 3 months but I knew that you would tell me to turn it down." Ezra said_

_"You knew about this for three months. I thought you quit your job at Rosewood High because you wanted to help me with Riley more but apparently you quit because you already had another job offer located on the other side of the country." I yelled_

_"I didn't quit, I was fired Aria." Ezra said_

_"So you lied to me Ezra. You need to leave, Just go to LA and forget all about me and our daughter." Aria yelled_

_"I'm sorry but this job offer is a great opportunity for both of us. They offered me an apartment and the school is paying the rent for the first year. It's a two bedroom so I thought it would be great for us. Plus I figured that hopefully in a years time we would have saved up enough money to put a down payment on a house. I know LA housing is expensive but I would be earning more then double the salary that I earned at Rosewood high and it includes Health insurance benefits, Sick pay, and Holiday pay that I didn't have before." I said_

_"Well when you put it that way it does sound like a great opportunity for you. I can't believe that you wouldn't even talk to me first. Where I am supposed to leave because I can't go with you at least not right now." Aria asked_

_"You could go back to your parents house. You lived there before and Riley lived there for her first 8 months." I said_

_"I didn't leave my parents house by choice Ezra, they kicked me out. It was mostly my dad but my mom didn't even try to defend me. Mike tried but my parents just think that he is going to end up just like me and get a teenage girl pregnant before he graduates high school. You weren't the one that got pregnant at 16. I was 17 by the time Riley was born but still. I'm just grateful that my parents let me stay there until I was 18 and a high school graduate. Besides the fact that I almost didn't graduate on time because I missed a lot of the beginning of my senior year. You can go to LA and forget about being a dad while I am stuck here trying to balance being a mom and getting some sort of higher education." Aria Yelled_

_"See another lie, I wasn't the only one hiding things in this relationship. You didn't even tell me that you were pregnant until you started showing and I confronted you about it." I yelled_

_Riley woke up and started crying._

_"I guess we'll continue this fight later because right now I have a daughter to quiet down." Aria said_

_Aria went to calm Riley down and before anymore words were said I left our apartment. If I couldn't get Aria to change her mind then I knew I had to do something to keep her from breaking up with me. I thought that maybe if I reasoned with Arias parents they would let her come back home. I went to where Aria used to live and rang the doorbell. Arias brother Mike answered the door._

_"You shouldn't be here?" Mike said_

_"I just wanted to try and get your parents to let Aria come stay here. My apartment is just too small for the three of us and I think Aria would like some time back here with Riley. She needs her own space and she doesn't get that living with me." I said"_

_"My dad is never going to let that happen and you need to leave before my parents see you here. You know what happened the day you told my parents that you were in love with and dating my sister." Mike said_

_I left not wanted to make the situation any worse. That plan didn't work but there was one other thing I could do. I called my landlord and told him to meet me at cafe near my apartment building. If I couldn't get Arias parents to let here live with them then the one thing I could do was make sure she had a place to stay after I left. I gave my land lord a rent check for the next four months. This way Aria could live in my apartment through the end of the year. I went back to my apartment after that. Aria was watching Riley crawl around the living room aria of my apartment. She was sitting on the couch and I could tell that her face was red and puffy so she must have been crying._

_"She will be walking before we know it." I said_

_"I can't believe Riley will be one in a month." Aria said_

_I sat down next to her._

_"I know you probably hate me right now but I just paid the rent through the end of the year so you have a place to stay for right now." I said_

_"Thanks." Aria said_

_"I had to do something for you and our daughter, If you don't want to come with me to LA I completely understand but just know that I love you Aria and we will find a way to be together again soon." I said_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" Aria asked_

_"No, Aria we have to at least try and make long distance work. If you need me to send you money for food, things for Riley, or even something for you don't be afraid to ask me. Promise to keep me updated and let me know how Riley is doing. I'll give you my new address so if you're ever ready to come to LA, I'll be waiting for you." I said_

_Aria and I barley spoke to each other for the last week and a half that I was still in Rosewood._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

**Arias POV**

Later that night we got the kids ready for bed and after they were asleep Ezra and I had another conversation. I was already in My pajamas and reading a book in our room. I put down her book so we could talk.

"How old were you when your parents got divorced?" I asked

"12 but Wesley was 5 years old at the time. Why did you ask?" Ezra asked

"Lucy asked me if we were getting a divorce. I told her that we just had some things that we needed to work out and that wasn't going to happen to our family." I said

"How does a 5 year old have that word in her vocabulary anyway?" Ezra asked

"She said their is a set of twins in her kindergarten class whose parents are getting a divorce and the dad is moving away." I said

"That explains it, Riley asked me to admit the fact that Jason was her biological father and not me. She said it in a really rude and hurtful way to." Ezra said

"That doesn't sound like her." I said

"She apologized after she said it. I told Riley to remember that I was the one that helped raise her, and that her life would have been a lot different If you and I broke up after I took the job here in LA." Ezra said

"When you first moved to LA and we spent those few months apart, I really didn't think that we were ever going to be together again as a family. I overreacted that day that you told me about the job offer and I am the reason that we spent almost 4 months apart." I said

_Flashback/Memory - 10 Years ago_

_Ezra left for LA almost a month ago. I had started classes at Rosewood Community college. They had a daycare on Campus that I used even though I really didn't like the idea of having to put Riley in daycare. She was in daycare before while I was in my senior year of high school but I was really counting on having Ezra to be there to help me with babysitting. I was able to switch my schedule around so I didn't have to take night classes anymore._

_Mike stepped up and decided to help me. I also had help from Ezras brother Wesley although he was also in college. I felt bad for Riley when her first birthday arrived and she didn't have her dad their to celebrate it. Ezra did call me to wish Riley a happy birthday._

_"How is my little girl?" Ezra asked_

_"She's doing great. She hasn't started walking yet but she did say her first words today. She said "Mama" Maybe she will say "Dada" if she hears your voice on the phone." I said_

_I put the phone on speaker so Riley could hear. Sure enough she said "Dada" after she heard Ezras voice._

_"Happy birthday Riley. Daddy loves and misses you." Ezra said_

_"Its only been a month but it feels like its been a lot longer. I don't know how much longer I can do this."I said_

_"You know you can finish out the semester and then come to LA. There are community colleges here in LA." Ezra said_

_"I'll think about it. Guess whose house Riley and I are about to go to for dinner?" I asked_

_"Your parents, did they finally decide that they want to be in their granddaughters life?" Ezra asked_

_"No actually your mothers house. Wesley has been helping me a lot and your mother decided she wanted to be in Riley life. Mike has helped me to and my mother actually called me the other day. My dad is the only one who hasn't made any effort to be in Rileys life." I said_

_I went to Ezra's moms house. I couldn't believe how nice she was being to me. I texted Ezra some pictures of Riley, Ezras mom, Wesley, my mom, and Mike all celebrating Rileys birthday._

_Halloween arrived and then it was Thanksgiving. The semester at RCC was almost over. I had applied to Los Angeles community college. Ezra was right it was probably best for Riley if I left Rosewood and went to LA. I had learned from Mike that our parents were going through separation again. They hadn't even been back together for a year yet. They never got remarried and they probably never were going to. Thanksgiving dinner was at my parents house this time since my dad didn't live there anymore._

_"You know now that your dads not living here you can come back home if you want." My mom said_

_"Aria, you should come back home." Mike said_

_"I have to go somewhere with in the next month. The rent is only paid for another month and the renters contract is up. Ezra wants me to finish the semester and then meet him in LA but I'm still not sure if that's what I want to do." I said_

_"I think you should go to LA then. Riley needs her dad. My dad left Ezra and my mom when I was really young but you don't have to let Riley grow up without her dad." Wesley said_

_"She still has her dad though. We talk to each other on the phone every few days." I said_

_"You should go to LA. Rileys already spent her first birthday and her second thanksgiving without her dad. Riley doesn't need to spend her second Christmas without her dad as well." Ezras mom said_

_I called Ezra that night._

_"I'm bringing Riley and flying out to LA for Christmas." I told Ezra_

_"Are you staying just for the holiday?" Ezra asked_

_"No actually I'm buying a one way ticket." I said_

_"Thats great, what changed your mind?" Ezra asked_

_"Your mom actually. She told me that Riley shouldn't have to spend another holiday without her dad." I said_

_"I can't wait to see you and Riley." Ezra said_

_The day arrived that I made the move to LA. Ezras apartment was still on the small side but it had two bedrooms and it was the perfect amount of space for the three of us. Christmas day arrived and Riley gave us the best present of all because she stared walking that day. Ezra and I could finally call LA home. Ezras LA apartment was now known as our apartment._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"I was the one that was wrong to take a job on the other side of the country when I would be leaving my future wife and my daughter." Ezra said

"Well we worked things out after all. You are the best husband that I could have asked for. You are great with our kids and I love you for that." I said

It was the first time in a few weeks that both of us where actually happy.

**Ezras POV**

The paternity test results arrived a few days later. Aria and I opened the envelope together. We weren't happy with the results but Aria and I could get through this. Jason DiLaurentis was indeed the biological father of Riley. It was going to be different but she was still my daughter. I was the one that raised her. I may not have been there for all her important first milestones but I was there for most of them. Later that day Aria and I had talked to Riley before we had to pick Lucy up from Kindergarten.

"You may not completely understand this at your age but this test did confirm that Jason is your bio dad." I said

"So some guy I barley know is my dad?" Riley asked

"If your talking genetics yes but that doesn't change how your dad feels about you." Aria said

"So is Lucy not my sister then?" Riley asked

"Technically shes your half sister. You two can still love each other like sisters. This doesn't have to change that." I said

"How are we a family then? Riley asked

"Your 3 Aunts Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are not my blood related siblings. We grew up together and we are all best friends so we call each other sisters. Family is not about genetics its all about love." Aria said

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner. You let me believe for 11 years that you were my dad and all of the sudden this other guy turns out to be my dad." Riley yelled and then left the room

"You need to apologize to your father right now Riley. He loves you now just as much as he did yesterday and when you were first born." Aria said but Riley had already stormed off.

"Just let her calm down Aria. I will talk to her later." I said

"I'm really sorry. I really thought see would have my point of view on this. We are together as a family no matter what." Aria said

"It's not your fault. She's 11 and she just doesn't understand the situation." I said

"Well I don't want her to stop calling you dad and start calling Jason dad." Aria said

"She won't do that." I said

"How do you know?" Aria asked

"DNA doesn't make a family, Love does. You should go pick up Lucy and I will tell Riley what I just told you." I said

Later on that night both kids were asleep. We were getting ready to go to bed ourselves.

"Did you talk to Riley?" Aria asked

"Yes, she apologized to me. I hope see really meant it." I said

"I am sure she did. It's going to take all of us some time to get used to the situation. I know it must be really hard for you." Aria said

"Did you ever think that I wasn't Rileys biological dad before Jason moved here and complicated things?" I asked

"No, if I had even thought that there was a little chance then I would have been upfront and honest with you." Aria said

"Well we haven't always been upfront and honest with each other." I said

"From now on we will be and that is why I am telling you this right now. Jason called me when you were out getting carry out Chinese for dinner. He's willing to meet with both of us so we can discuss things with him." Aria said

"What does he want from us?" I asked

"He wants partial custody of Riley. He said he was willing to settle for as little as spending one or two days/nights a month with her." Aria said

"So like every other Saturday or something like that." I said

"Personally I don't think we should give him any custody. Riley needs to see Jason as her choir teacher and that's it." Aria said

"Yes, I agree but if we don't give Jason what he wants then he is going to take us to court and we don't want to risk losing a custody battle against him." I said

"What if we won the custody battle and then Jason would have no legal right to see Riley outside of school." Aria said

"The court won't see it our way. They are going to look at the paternity test results and see that Biologic wise Riley belongs to Jason." I said

"If we were able to prove Jason as an unfit father then we would win for sure." Aria said

"How we would do that?" I asked

"Remember when you came home from the baseball game that night. You heard the end of the fight that Jason and I had. That night he told me that he had two kids of his own. Jasons son Noah is currently 7 and daughter Alexandra is currently 5. Jason and their mother got divorced 3 years ago. Jason had split 50/50 custody of both of them at first. One night he got a ticket for a DUI. The kids were in their car seats in the backseat sleeping at the time. Jason went to Jail for Driving Under The Influence of Alcohol. According to him he wasn't that drunk. He said he was just a little bit over the .08 limit that night but he used to lie to me all the time about his drinking habits. That's why Jason and I broke up in the first place. His ex's Lawyer made a deal with him that if he agreed to give up the 50/50 custody of his kids then he could be let off the hook for the DUI. He chose to loose the custody of his kids because he didn't want to spend several years in Jail. At the time he had a management company in Nashville. He was in charge of several country singers one of them had even been Taylor Swift at the time. He lost his business do to the economy and then moved to LA after he got the job offer to be the choir director at LA Private Academy." Aria said

"Wow so that explains why he wants to be involved in Rileys life. This poor guy lost everything and now he thinks he can get involved in our daughters life." I said

"I could tell you plenty more stories about Jason but you probably don't want to hear them since most of them are back in the day when Jason and I were dating." Aria said

"What did you ever see in Jason?" I asked

"At the time he was a really great first boyfriend but sometimes I wish I had met you first. I lost my virginity to him. I had just turned 16 when it happened. Jason and I broke up a short time after that." Aria said

"Thats ok Aria we all make mistakes. My first time was really bad. It happened at a party and it was with some random girl that went to my high school." I said

"I really don't want to hear about Ezra." Aria said

Aria kissed me and I knew exactly what she wanted. We were as quiet as we could be so we didn't wake up the kids. After a while both of us were tired and we cuddled together.

"I love you Aria." I said

"I love you too Ezra." Aria said

Then we both fell asleep still cuddled up next to each other.

****

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private mess_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What did you think of the flashbacks? Which flashback did you like better - The first one from Ezras POV or the second one from Arias POV?
> 
> Are Aria and Ezra going to let Jason be in Rileys life?
> 
> Should Jason get any custody of Riley?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Is Ezria headed in the right direction to work things out with each other?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also tell me your ideas for this story.


	7. The Arrangement With Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with the last chapter. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in the last chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**The Arrangement With Jason**

**Arias POV**

Ezra may have forgiven me but I wonder how long it will last. We have had some fights in the past but he was really angry with me this time. Today Riley and Lucy were with the baby sitter because Ezra and I were going to talk to Jason. It was Saturday, Ezra and I had only know since Monday that Jason was the biological father of Riley. We got to the apartment complex where Jason lives and it turns out that Ezra and I had lived in the same apartment complex when we first moved to was early October and the temps were in the upper sixties to middle seventies so no one was swimming in the pool but they were quite a few kids on the playground.

"Do you remember this place?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I replied

"They have certainly done a lot of updating since we lived here." Ezra said

"They have a playground and an outdoor swimming pool now. It almost makes we wish that we still lived her." I said

"If we did still live here then you and I would always be fighting about needing more space." Ezra said

"Riley and Lucy could have shared a bedroom." I said

"I doubt they would willingly share." Ezra said

Jason had arranged for Ezra and I to come over to his apartment at 1030 AM on Saturday morning.

"So you think we can do this without arguing?" Ezra asked

"I hope so." I said

First Jason gave us a tour of his apartment. It was similar to how our old apartment was looked. It was more modern and maybe even a little bigger the apartment that Ezra and I used to live in. It had two bedrooms, a decent size kitchen and dinning area, A living room, as well as 1 and a half bathrooms.

"This is the same complex that Aria and I lived in when we first moved to LA. The only difference is that years ago this complex didn't have a playground and a swimming pool." Ezra said to Jason

"I didn't even chose this place. LA Private Academy is paying the rent for the first year." Jason said

"They paid the rent for the first year when I first took the job offer. That was the major reason why I accepted it." Ezra said"

"So how long did you live in this apartment complex before you bought your house?" Jason asked

"I stayed back in Rosewood for a few months but then I brought Riley here." I said

"We were only planing on living here for about a year or so. We ending up living here for almost 3." Ezra said

"Well I plan on staying here for a while. As long as I have that job I will be able to afford to pay the rent." Jason said

The three of us were sitting at the kitchen table talking. I really wanted to be able to do this without arguing but apparently Ezra had different ideas.

"Do you even care Jason? Without that Job offer you never would have moved to LA and you never would have found out about Riley." Ezra asked

"Of course I care. I wish I would have known about Riley sooner." Jason said

"Well before you came to LA, Aria and I had the perfect family. Riley doesn't need you in her life to be happy." Ezra said

"I didn't mean to interfere with your relationship. I have a right to see Riley and I would like to do that without going through the court system." Jason said

"Same with us, Ezra and I want to work this out without having to go through the court system. Riley's a really great kid and you deserve to get to know her. I just don't think a Father/Daughter relationship is what she needs from you. Ezra is a great father and Riley has been extremely rude to him all week. This situation is confusing Riley. We still haven't even talked to Lucy yet." I said

"So what type of relationship are you thinking works best between Riley and I?" Jason asked

"More like a Mentor/Mentee." I said

"I think that seems fair." Jason said

"I think we can arrange to let you see Riley one or two Saturdays a month." I said

"How about starting next Saturday I can pick her up in the morning and then you can pick her up from me on Sunday morning." Jason said

"Your're crazy if you think we would let Riley spend the whole night here." Ezra said

"I'm sorry I just thought since I have an extra bedroom here that it would be ok." Jason said

"Maybe in a few months time when you get to know Riley. I know my daughter and she rarely lasts the whole night when one of her friends has a sleepover." I said

"So you just let Riley have her way all the time. If she calls you at 2 AM and wants to come home then you get out of bed and pick her up." Jason said

"Yes because she feels more comfortable sleeping in her own bed then at a friends house." Ezra said

"She's never going to learn how to live on her own if you keep doing that." Jason said

"Riley is still young. She won't even be a teenager for two more years." I said

"I am not trying to tell you how to raise your kids but I think you should let Riley decide if she wants to spend the night here next week." Jason said

"No, What Aria and I decide is final." Ezra said

"I'll call you in a few days and we will work something out." Jason said

"What if you come over tonight and babysit for us. Ezra and I can go out to dinner and go to a movie or something. We have a Babysitter that we normally use but she is living at UCLA this year and only comes home on some weekends plus we are using her right now while we are here talking to you." I said

"Well it is kind of last minute but I have nothing to do tonight so yes that would be great." Jason said

"Can you be at our house around 5 PM? I know that's only 5 hours from now so I understand if you want to do this another time." Ezra asked Jason

"I will see you then." Jason said

**Ezras POV**

Aria and I said our goodbyes to Jason and we were on our way home. I was kind of mad at Aria for asking Jason to watch the kids tonight. It would be nice to have a dinner and a movie date tonight so we could spend some time together.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Aria asked

"Why would I be?" I said

"When I asked Jason to come over and watch the kids while we went on a date night. I thought for sure you would say no." Aria said

"I thought about saying no but I really want to go on that date night with you." I said

We got home and had lunch. Then we told the kids that we were having a date night so a friend of ours was going to come over tonight to watch them.

"Why can't you stay with us tonight?" Lucy asked

"Your mom and I want to have a date night tonight. We haven't had one of those in a while." I said

"How long will you be gone?" Riley asked

"Just a few hours. We will be home by your bedtime tonight." Aria said

Lucy went in another room and this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Riley.

"Jason is coming over to watch you and your sister tonight. Lucy knows nothing about what has been going on so just act normal." I told Riley

"You want me to act normal when you can't even be truthful with me." Riley said

"You are going to have to spend time with Jason and you can't act like this. You are 11 and you have been behaving worse then your 5 year old sister this week." Aria said

"You can't make me spend time with him." Riley yelled

"Yes we can. He wants to get to know you and you need to let him in your life." I said

"I hate you." Riley yelled and then ran off

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped." Aria said

"I will talk to her. Over time Riley is going to realize that she needs to act more grown up." I said

"No, I should talk to her this time. After all I am the one that got us in this mess. If only I had known all those years ago then I would have told Jason about his daughter." Aria said

"Did you forget that he left town. He would not have been there for you like I was." I said

"You wouldn't of been there for me if you didn't think it was your child." Aria said

"Aria I love you and I would have been there for you either way. Yes it would have been easier to know early on in Rileys childhood but we didn't and that's ok." I said

"You say that now but 10 years ago you would have left for LA and I would have stayed in Rosewood. I probably would never have come out here if it wasn't for you getting to be a father to Riley. God I practically only married you because of her." Aria Yelled not meaning to tell Ezra the last part

"I wish I would have know that years ago, Then we wouldn't be married and you wouldn't have to involve me in this mess." I yelled

We had spent the rest of the afternoon mad at each other. Aria cooked dinner for the kids before Jason showed up. She put it in the fridge so all Jason had to due was reheat it when the kids were hungry. We almost cancelled the date night but we needed this night together. Our relationship was rocky and we haven't been out just the two of us in a while. Jason arrived a few minutes early. Aria and I were going to dinner first and then a movie. We told Jason that we would be back by 9 PM.

"Thanks for trusting me to take care of Riley and Lucy." Jason said

"Well you know both of our cell numbers so call if you need us." I said

"This is a good opportunity for you to make a good impression on Riley." Aria said

Then Aria and I left to go on our date night. We went to an Italian restaurant that wasn't really fancy but it was a great small chain LA area restaurant.

"I am sorry about what I said to you earlier. I may have made it seem like I only married you because of Riley. To be honest I did at first but once Lucy was born I realized that I loved you for you and I wanted to marry you. I just married you for the wrong reasons to begin with but I don't feel that way now." Aria said

"I was angry at you for saying what you said but we have been married for 7 years and I want to be married to you for many more years." I said

"So do you forgive me?" Aria asked

"Yes and lets use this date night to forget about our anger towards each other." I said

We had a nice dinner and movie date. It was nice not having the kids with us for change. I loved doing family things with Aria and the kids but this time we got to go to a movie that wasn't a Disney movie or something else the kids could see. When we got back Jason was doing a puzzle with the kids. There was no yelling, just an adult and two kids working on a puzzle.

"Mommy, Daddy." Lucy said

Riley was so focused on the puzzle that she didn't even notice that we were back.

"Did the two of you have fun with Jason tonight?" Aria said

"Yes." Lucy said

"No." Riley said

"You looked like you were having fun with that puzzle." I said

"No, I have done this one so much that it is to easy for me. I need a more complicated puzzle but we always have to do the ones for 5 year olds." Riley said

"We have some harder ones if you want to give them a try." Aria said

Aria and I thanked Jason for coming over and we paid him 20 dollars which is what we would have given our normal babysitter. We got the kids ready for bed and they went to bed without any problems. I think Riley had a good time even though she said she didn't. I checked my emails and found out that my mom planned a trip from Sydney, Australia where she currently lives to Los Angles, California to visit her grand kids over Christmas. I had known for a month that she was planning the trip but didn't want to tell Aria until I knew for sure. The last time I saw her was at the wedding. She was still living on the east coast and that is when she told Aria and I that she was moving. I know Riley would want to see her but I wasn't so sure if I did. Lucy has never met her and Aria and my mom fell out of touch after I married Aria. Aria and I still had about two months to prepare for her visit. Now that this visit from my mom was set I had to tell Aria but I figured I would tell her tomorrow since it was already kind of late.

****

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> Will Riley except Jason in her life?
> 
> Should Jason and Riley have more bonding moments?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Is Ezria headed in the right direction to work things out with each other?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. I would like ideas of what should happen next.


	8. The Mistake of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with the last few chapters. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**The Mistake of A Lifetime**

**Arias POV**

Last night Ezra and I had a great time together after the kids went to bed. I am no longer worried about our relationship because I love him and he loves me. I'm not ready and don't really want another kid but I think Ezra wants another kid. He asked me last night if I was still on birth control. I am because right now is not the right time if we were to have another kid. I know Ezra really wanted to have a son but I want to focus on my career and having another kid right now would just be another setback.

It was Sunday so we went to church like we did on a normal Sunday. We weren't really that religious but the kids didn't seam to mind spending Sunday mornings at church. After church we went home to have lunch.

"So, I guess I should tell you and the kids at the same time that my mom is coming to visit us over the holidays." Ezra said

"When did you find this out?" I asked

"I was reading my emails last night and she sent me an email with her flight information. She arrives at LAX at 9 PM on December 1st and she departs LAX at noon on January 2nd." Ezra said

"So is she going to be staying with us? Why does she have to visit for an entire month?" I asked

"We do have that extra bedroom in the basement. We can finally put it to good use. Sydney, Australia is a long way away, you wouldn't travel that fair just for a few days." Ezra said

"She made the choice to move there." I said

"Aria, don't complain, this is good for the kids. Riley hasn't seen her since our wedding and Lucy has never met her." Ezra said

"As long as she is her to spend quality time with our kids then I'm fine with it." I said

Then the kids went in the basement to play. A few years ago we redid our basement to make it a finished basement that includes a play room for the kids, as well as a guest bedroom and bathroom. Our laundry room is on the first floor so we were able to use the full basement for other things.

Ezra was grading papers and I was taking the clean dishes out of the dishwasher.

"Are you almost done with that?" Ezra asked

"Yes, sorry I just wanted to take the clean wants out before the sink gets pilled up even more with the dirty ones." I said

"I don't mind, it's just I am trying to grade papers." Ezra said

"You can take a break from grading papers for a few minutes and help me out with the dishes." I said

"I suppose." Ezra said

Ezra helped me with the dishes and then we talked.

"On the topic of your mom visiting, Are we telling her about Jason?" I asked

"I really don't see the need to. I don't want her to find out." Ezra said

"Why?" I asked

"If technically I'm not Riley's father then she technically isn't Riley's grandma. I know how she is and if she finds this out I'm afraid that she's going to abandon her granddaughter." Ezra said

"I don't think your mom would do that. She helped me raise Riley when you first left for LA." I said

"Well that's when she thought that Riley was her granddaughter. It's just better if she doesn't know." Ezra said

"Look, I get not telling Lucy because she is to young to understand. I just don't know how we can hide it from her for an entire month." I said

"It's my mother and if I don't want to tell her then you don't say a word." Ezra yelled

"What if Jason were to say something? It's better for your mom to find out from us then from him." I yelled

"Stop bringing Jason up in every conversation?" Ezra said

"Sorry, Jason's right about us not treating Riley like an 11 year old. We are way to easy on her. When I was 11, I started doing chores around the house for my allowance. My parents didn't just hand me the money, I had to earn it by taking the dishes out, doing my own laundry, and keeping my bedroom clean." I said

"I'm not that kind of parent. If she offers to help with chores then she can but I am not going to ask her to do anything." Ezra said

"Maybe Jason would have been a better parent." I said

"Aria, you really don't mean that." Ezra Yelled

"Yes, I do. I know you have your teaching job but when you are home all you do most of the time is grade papers." I yelled

"Aria, Grading papers is part of my job. I could stay after school to grade them like most teachers do but I choose to come home to my family." Ezra said

"This is why we shouldn't have another kid. I think two is enough for right now. My singing career is staring to get bigger again and I don't wan't to have another setback because I have another kid to take care of." I said

_Flashback/Memory_

_I had just gotten my first major tour offer and then days later I found out that I was pregnant. Ezra and I had been trying for another kid for 6 months. At least this time we were married and we were better off financially to take care of another kid. It was the middle of October and I was only one month along so the new baby wouldn't be due for another 8 months. 5 year old Riley was asleep in her room. Before Ezra and I went to bed I wanted to tell him the news._

_"So, I got some life changing news today." I said_

_"Is this about the tour? I told you I fully support it and since it's a summer tour maybe Riley and I can go with you for part of it." Ezra said_

_"Sort of, My manager called and left me a message while I was at my physical this afternoon. He wants to extend the tour from a 3 month tour to a six month tour. So I would be touring the country from early march until late august." I said_

_"Well that great. Don't worry I can take care of Riley for a few months and then Riley and I will join you in June." Ezra said_

_"Actually I have to call him back on Monday and tell him the tour is off because I found out at the doctors that I'm one month pregnant." I said_

_"Aria, that's amazing. I think that's the best news I've heard in years." Ezra said_

_"So your excited about this?" I asked_

_"Yes, this is what both of us wanted plus Riley will be happy to have a little brother or sister." Ezra said_

_"I thought this was what I wanted but now I feel really bad for cancelling the tour that every fan was looking forward to." I said_

_"Aria, everything is going to work out fine. Your fans will understand. I bet by this time next year you will already be planing another tour." Ezra said_

_"Maybe for you that's easy to say but I was really looking forward to this." I said_

_Less then a week after the tour was announced to the public, I cancelled it._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"I know you had to cancel your tour because you were pregnant with Lucy and I know that was hard on you but I thought you moved passed it." Ezra said

"I did move past it but you talking about wanting another kid brings back the memories." I said

"I'm sorry Aria, I didn't know that was going to be the only tour offer that you received." Ezra said

"Before my manager quit, he told me that he was trying to get another tour but then it just didn't work out." I said

"If you get a new manager then maybe another tour is possible." Ezra said

"The only person that offered to manage me was Jason. It really could have worked if he would have just left the Riley thing alone." I said

"You think I would have let your ex boyfriend be your manager. That would have caused even more marriage problems between us then we are already dealing with." Ezra yelled

"I told you, I don't consider him an ex boyfriend. I consider him a friend." I yelled

"A friend that you have a complicated history with and you've slept with." Ezra yelled

"First of all Jason and I haven't slept together in almost 12 years. Second of all I know You have plenty of ex girlfriends out there that I'm sure you slept with at one point." I yelled

"Deep down inside, I bet you still have feelings for him." Ezra yelled

"Ezra, that's crazy." I yelled before walking out the door.

I didn't know where to go so I just got into my car and started driving. I ended up at Jason's apartment. I didn't know why I was there but that's where I was. I knocked on his door and he answered. He wasn't expecting me to show up because I didn't call him.

"Aria, Hi." Jason said surprised that I was on the other side of the door.

"Hi Jason, I'm sorry to just show up all of the sudden." I said

"No, problem. I don't have anything to do today so you are more then welcome to come in and stay." Jason said

"Thanks." I said as I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked

"Why wouldn't it be." I replied

"I don't know why you would just show up here. Shouldn't you be at home with your husband and your kids." Jason said

"We got in another fight and I just couldn't be at home right now." I said

"Please say the fight wasn't about me. Jason said

"Part of it was. Ezra has this crazy idea in his head that I still have feelings for you after all these years." I said

"You drove to my apartment. There has to reason why." Jason said

"I just didn't know where else to go." I said

"Have you and Ezra ever thought about a couples councilor?" Jason asked

"No." I said

**Ezra's POV**

After Aria stormed out of the house I thought about getting in my car and following her. I didn't because I think that we each just need some space right now. I didn't know what else to do other then to check up on the kids. They had been using the kiddie easel marker board. I witnessed Riley throwing a dry erase marker at Lucy.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked Riley

"Lucy's been hogging the board and she won't let me have a turn." Riley said

"Lucy, you need to share with your sister. Riley, I don't ever want to see you throwing something at your sister again." I said

Riley and Lucy were not good with sharing.

"Riley, now would be a good time for you to go clean your room." I said

"No, If I don't clean it then mom will clean it for me." Riley said

"Moms not going to clean it for you forever. It's time for you to keep it clean yourself." I said

Riley unwillingly went to clean her room. I stayed with Lucy and drew on the easel board with her. Later that night I made dinner for the kids. By the time dinner time rolled around the kids noticed that Aria was not home.

"Where's mom?" Riley asked

"I don't know but she will be back. I just don't know when." I said

After dinner, I had the kids get ready for bed since it was a school night. Then they watched Sunday Night Disney channel comedies. Lucy and Rileys favorite was "Austin and Ally". I watched with them since I had nothing better to do and it helped to keep my mind off of Aria and our recent fights. Two hours later the kids went to bed and I tried to call Aria but her phone went to voice mail after a few rings.

**Aria's POV**

A few hours later Jason and I were drinking. I normally didn't drink except for special occasions but for some reason this time I took the beer that Jason offered to me. We had been talking and maybe Ezra was right about me still having feelings for my ex. Ezra has been there before with one of his high school ex's but that was before our relationship had become series.

The talking led to kissing and before I knew it, it became a heated make out session. I was drunk so I was unaware of what was happening. Our heated make out session on the couch quickly went into Jason's bedroom. Both of us had our shirts off. Jason was still as sexy has he had been 12 years back. It looks like he's barley aged. The feelings I had for Jason were starting to return. One thing lead to another and it became more then just a steamy make out session. Eventually we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. I was still at Jason's apartment and he was right next to me in his bed. I had a headache from the drinking the night before. I realized that I was only in my bra and underwear. I quickly got up and got dressed in the same cloths that I had been wearing the night before. I was out the door before Jason even woke up.

By the time I had gotten back home the kids were already in school and Ezra was at work. I took a shower and put on some clean cloths. Ezra and I were not going to have this conversation about what I did last night because I knew that would be the end of our marriage. I surprised him with food on his lunch hour.

"I'm sorry that I stormed out of the house yesterday afternoon." I said

"I'm sorry for thinking you still had feelings for Jason." Ezra said

"I thought I would stay and eat lunch with you but if you want me to just leave the food for you, I understand." I said

"No, I really want you to stay." Ezra said

"I want to stay. I just didn't know if you wanted me here." I said

"It's a good thing you brought me food because as it turns out I forgot to pack a lunch today."

After we ate Ezra thanked me for the food. It was nice to eat lunch with him. I have only surprised him with lunch a few times before. I got home from having lunch with Ezra and I went home. Jason called me because he wanted to talk about what happened last night.

"I think we should talk about last night." Jason said

"There is nothing to talk about. We were both drunk and it's a mistake." I said

"That's not how I feel about it." Jason said

"Jason, in cause you forgot I am still married." I said

"Sorry, If you want me to forget about what happened then I can." Jason said

"That's what you need to do because I can't have Ezra find out that you and I drunkenly hooked up with each other." I said

"I understand but if you want your relationship with Ezra to work then you need to be honest with him." Jason said

"If I told Ezra that I had a Drunken one night stand with you, our relationship would be over for good. I'm not going to put my kids through a divorce." I said

I hung up the phone and before I knew it it was time for the kids to be picked up from school. Ezra would be home a little later this week because he had to monitor detention all week. By the time Ezra got home I was already cooking dinner. Riley was working on her homework and Lucy was watching me cook. We all ate dinner together. I helped Riley with the rest of her homework while Ezra was grading papers. A few hours later the kids went to bed. Ezra and I watched a little TV together before we went to bed ourselves. We didn't talk before bed like we normally did. Both of us were really tired and we both fell asleep quickly.

****

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> Will Ezra find out that Aria had a drunken hookup with Jason?
> 
> Should Aria tell Ezra what happened between her and Jason? Will Ezra forgive Aria if he finds out?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Will Ezria ever be the same again?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also please give me ideas for this story and future stories.


	9. Long Time Hidden Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with the last few chapters. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Long Time Hidden Secrets and Lies**

**Arias POV**

A week has gone by since Ezra and I talked to Jason about Riley spending time with him. Today is Rileys first day spending some time with Jason. Ezra and I told Riley to be on her best behavior with Jason. Surprisingly Riley has had much better behavior all week so I'm not worried.

Jason has been calling me all week but I haven't bothered calling him back yet. I've been trying to avoid him after the one night stand I had with him last week. Thank god Ezra doesn't know about that. It gives us one less thing to fight about. We haven't been fighting much this week at all. Just little arguments here and there about his mom coming to town in a few months and the kids.

Since I've been trying to avoid Jason, I had Ezra drop Riley off at his apartment this morning. I took Lucy with me and did some grocery shopping and other small errands. Lucy likes going grocery shopping with me and I like having her with me. Surprisingly she is a really great helper in the grocery store.

"Can we get cookies mommy?" Lucy asked

"We'll stop at the bakery on the way home." I said

"Thanks mommy." Lucy said

"No problem sweetie." I said

"Are you and daddy still having marriage problems?" Lucy asked

"We're working through it. Everything will be back to normal soon." I said not sure if that really was true or not.

We checked out with the groceries and the cashier gave Lucy a sucker. Her name was Maggie. I knew I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't remember. There was no one else in line so her and I started a friendly conversation.

"Cute kid you have." She said

"Thanks." I said

"How old is she?" She asked

"I'm 5 years old." Lucy said

"Aw, I remember when my son was that young. Now he is a senior." She said

"I know what you mean. My other daughter is 11 and she started middle school last month." I said

"Wow, then you must have had her young. I had my son at the end of my senior year of high school." She said

"I was 17 and just starting my senior year when my oldest daughter was born. Thank god her father was around to help. After I graduated we moved out to LA. We actually got married a few years later and then two years after that we had our second daughter." I said

"You are really lucky. My sons father was absent for the first 7 years and then signed abandonment papers saying he had to many other responsibilities." She said

"That must have been really hard on you." I said

"It still is. 6 months ago we were living on the east coast. I lost my job and we were quickly losing the house. I let my son finish out his junior year and then we moved into my moms house here. That's why I chose LA. I got a minimum wage cashier job and my son has a job here as well mostly after school and weekends but he's off today. We still live with my mom but I'm hoping by the time he graduates we'll be able to afford an apartment. My son already got early acceptance into UCLA but unless he gets a lot of scholarship money I won't be able to afford to send him there. Why did you move here?" She said

"My husband and I moved here because he got a job offer to tech at LA Private. My oldest daughter just started attending there last month." I said

"I heard that LA private is the best school in the country. I never would have been able to afford the tuition for my son even just for the one year so he goes to a LA public school" She said

"It is kind of expensive but we get a huge discount since my husband has worked there for 10 years." I said

I left the grocery store after putting groceries in the back of the SUV. I had to take the SUV because that was the vehicle we had the car seat in. I drove Lucy to the bakery and bought some cookies that she wanted. I went back home and Ezra helped me bring in all the groceries. The three of us had lunch together.

"Why isn't Riley here?" Lucy asked

"You know that guy that babysat for you and Riley last weekend." Ezra said

"Yes." Lucy said

"Well he is Rileys mentor, so she is going to be spending some time with him." Ezra said

"Why couldn't I go. I miss my big sister." Lucy said

"Riley will be back home in the morning." Ezra said

"Wait, so your letting her spend the night now?" I questioned Ezra

"She packed an overnight bag this morning so unless Riley calls us and says she wants to come home then yes she is spending the night." Ezra said

"Who's idea was for her to spend the night?" Aria asked Ezra

"Riley wanted to. I tried to talk her out of it but she said she wanted one night away from home." Ezra said

"What about her friends. If she wanted to spend the night away from home she should have slept over at a friends house. I just don't think it's a good idea letting her spend the night at Jason's house. He' just not responsible to take care of our daughter for more then a few hours at a time." I said

"So now you don't want Jason and Riley to get to know each other." Ezra said

"Jason hasn't changed, I just don't want Riley to get hurt if a few months or a year down the road Jason decides that he no longer wants to be involved in her life. That's what he did to me. We were happy together one day and the next day he dumped me." I said

"Riley's growing up and we can't keep her from getting hurt forever. Eventually she's going to get hurt somehow or someway and we have to be there for Riley to tell her that everything is going to be ok. That's our job as parents." Ezra said

"Well last week you didn't want her to grow up, What changed?" I asked

"I did some thinking and I realized that our kids will always be our kids but they have to grow up at some point." Ezra said

Ezra and I were so into our conversation that we forgot Lucy was in the same room.

"What about me, When will I grow up?" Lucy asked

"Your growing older and getting taller every single day." Ezra said

"Will I get as old as you and mommy one day?" Lucy asked

"One day you will be an adult but you still have plenty of time to be a kid." I said

"So, I will always be the youngest of the family?" Lucy asked

"Yes, for right now at least." Ezra said still holding out hope of having another kid.

"I love being the youngest of the family." Lucy said

It was the middle of the afternoon and I got a call from Jason. I went outside to take the call. I only answered the call because I thought something might be wrong with Riley.

"Jason is everything ok with Riley?" I asked

_"Riley is great. I just wish I got to know her sooner." Jason said_

"Why are you calling me then?" I asked

_"I think you know why i'm calling you. I've called you several times in the past week and you have not once answered or returned my calls." Jason said_

"I've been really busy Jason." I said even though that wasn't exactly the truth.

_"So busy that you couldn't even find 5 minutes to call me back?" Jason asked_

"I haven't called you back because we have nothing to talk about. What happened between us was a mistake. I can't have my past coming back to haunt me." I said

_"We still never talked about me managing you. We can get past the mistake you made. Just give me another chance." Jason said_

"I'll think about it. What is my daughter up to?" I asked

_"We had a picnic lunch in the park, Then I took her to Bonaventure. Riley said she was tired so she's taking a nap right now. In a few hours we'll either go out do dinner or I'll make her something here. I told Riley that this was her day so we could do whatever she wanted to do." Jason said_

"Riley didn't get hurt while roller skating right?" I asked

_No, she's actually a really good skater. You and Ezra must have taken her a lot." Jason said_

"No, just a few times. Riley's the only one in the family that likes roller skating." I said

_"She must get that from me then. I was in a roller derby club in high school." Jason said_

"I didn't know that. I thought you just played Basketball and Baseball." I said

We talked for a little while longer and then said our goodbyes.

**Ezras POV**

"What was that about?" I asked

"What was what about?" Aria asked

"The phone call that you had to go outside to take." I said

"That was just Jason. He just wanted to let me know that Riley was doing great. I talked to her on the phone and she told me all about what she was doing." Aria said partially lying.

"Then why did you take the phone call outside?" I asked

"I just wanted to get some fresh air. It's a nice day outside and I went for a walk around the neighborhood while I talked on the phone." Ezra said

"I believe you, It's just when you have secretive phone calls and then act like it never happened." I said

"When do you ever tell me everyone you talk on the phone with?" Aria asked

"I tell you when I talk to someone that we both know." I said

"Well your're acting like I'm never allowed to have a private conversation when you've had several in the last week." Aria said

"I really didn't think you wanted to talk to my mom on the phone." I said

"True but I would much rather have a phone conversation with her then have your mom staying with us." Aria said

"Trust me I'm not to thrilled that she is coming to visit us either but the kids will be happy to see their grandma." I said

"Can I eat a cookie now?" Lucy asked

"Save the cookies for after dinner." Aria said

"But I'm hungry now." Lucy said

"We wouldn't want to ruin your appetite." I said

Lucy started crying because she really wanted the cookie.

"You can have fruit snacks Lucy." Aria said

"Why can't I have the cookie now?" Lucy asked

"Just let her have a cookie Aria." I said

"No, were going to eat dinner soon and if Lucys really hungry she will settle for something else." Aria said

**Jasons POV**

Riley and I had a busy last few hours. We started out by taking a walk in the park and then having a picnic lunch. Riley seemed really happy. I hoped that this was going to be a good day and it was at least so far.

"What are we doing next?" Riley asked

"That's up to you, after all today is your day." I said

"Can we go roller skating? My parents haven't taken me to Bonaventure in a while." Riley said

"Sure, That sounds fun." I said

After lunch I cleaned up from the picnic and drove Riley to Bonaventure.

"Do you want me to roller skate with you or just watch you?" I asked

"Just watch. My parents let me roller skate while they chit chat and watch." Riley said

I only rented roller skates for Riley because she didn't want me to join her.

"Go have fun and try not to get hurt." I said

I watched Riley roller skate for almost two hours. I didn't think she was ever going to stop.

"Are you done now." I asked

"Yes, Can we go back to your apartment, I'm tired." Riley said

"Sure, you can take a nap." I said

Riley and I went back to my apartment. She went into the spare bedroom where I already had sheets on the twin bed for her.

"If you need anything let me know." I said

"Thanks but I'm fine for now." Riley said

"I'll wake you up before I start dinner so you can decide what you want and you can help me cook if you want." I said

I let Riley take her nap while I did some chores around my apartment. I also made some phone calls. When it was time for me to start cooking dinner I went to wake Riley up.

"You want to help me make dinner?" I asked

"Yes." Riley said

"Riley, were you crying?" I asked

"A little." Riley said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just had a bad dream." Riley said

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked

"In the dream something happened to my parents, Lucy and I became orphans. This mean lady was taking care of us and a bunch of other kids in an orphanage." Riley said

"You don't have to worry about that happening to you." I said

"But it happened in Annie." Riley said

"Annie is just a movie." I said

"But my parents said that it was based on a true story." Riley said

"If you really want, I can take you home. You only have to spend the night if you want to." I said

"No, I want to stay here. I actually had a fun day." Riley said

"If you change your mind just let me know." I said

Riley helped me cook dinner and helped me clean up after we ate.

**Arias POV**

Lucy eventually settled for fruit snacks. She was happy but you could tell that she still wanted that cookie. Ezra and I made dinner together. Lucy even helped me set the table. All Lucy did was put the napkins on the place settings and get her kiddie plate and kiddie silverware. We had to make a separate dinner for Lucy because she didn't want the food that Ezra and I were having tonight. After dinner I gave Lucy a bath and got her ready for bed. It was a Saturday night so Lucy was allowed to stay up a little later then on school nights. Lucy fell asleep on the couch while the three of us were watching Lady and the Tramp movie so Ezra carried her upstairs to put Lucy in her own bed.

"You know we don't have to watch the rest of this movie." Ezra said to me

"I have always loved this movie as a kid." I said

"Ok fine but we have plenty of other movies that we can watch now that Lucy is sleeping." Ezra said

"I'm kind of tired anyway. I think I'm just going to take a bubble bath and then go to bed." I said

"Why do I get the feeling that you just don't want to spend alone time with me?" Ezra asked

"I promise you that's not it." I said

I took a bubble bath and then got ready for bed. I was in bed but I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to look through my old Rosewood high yearbooks. I often looked at them when I wanted to remember my high school days. I was looking at them for awhile before Ezra walked into our bedroom.

"Old yearbooks. I thought you were tired." Ezra said

"I am but I couldn't sleep and instead of reading I decided to look at a yearbook." I said

"That reminds me, I haven't looked at mine in awhile." Ezra said

Ezra then looked at one of his high school yearbooks. I looked at it with him since I was done looking at mine.

"Funny story. The cashier at the grocery store today looks like that girl on the senior class page in your yearbook." I said

"Oh that's Maggie. We used to be really great friends, Actually we dated for awhile but things didn't work out." Ezra said

"You didn't date her during your senior year did you?" I asked

"Sophomore year, Junior year, and only for like two months of senior year before we broke up." Ezra said

"Please don't tell me your the father of her son." I said

"Aria please don't be mad at me." Ezra said

"I'm more then mad Ezra, How can you keep this from me for so long?" I asked

"Maggie and I were in the beginning of our senior year when she got pregnant. She told me she was going to take care of it. I assumed that meant she was getting an abortion. She left town and I didn't here anything from her for 7 years. Then I met her in a cafe one day on my lunch break. Maggie told me I had a 7 year old son named Malcolm and she wanted me to take care of him because she had to travel out of the country and didn't want him to miss school. I told her no without even thinking about it." Ezra said

"But Maggie told me that her sons dad signed abandonment papers." I said

"I did sign those papers a few weeks after that. It just wasn't a good time for me. Riley was just born and I made a promise to you that I was 100 percent committed to both you and Riley." Ezra said

"But why would you keep this from me Ezra?" I asked

"I was scared that if I told you would break up with me. At the time we were struggling to afford to take care of Riley." Ezra said

"What are you going to do about this now? I don't think Maggie knew who I was or who I am married to." I said

"Nothing, If Maggie wanted to try and convince me to be involve in Malcolm's life then she would have reached out to me. I'm sure Malcolm has a good life even without knowing me." Ezra said

"Ezra, you have a son that you always wanted and you don't even care about him." I said

"I never even met Malcolm. Maggie showed me a few pictures a long time ago. Malcolm is much better off without me in his life." Ezra said

"No Ezra, Malcolm is not better off without you, He's better with you." I said

"He's almost 18 by now, He doesn't need anything from me." Ezra said

"Maggie told me that shes struggling to make ends meet. She moved to LA because her mom offered to let Maggie and Malcolm stay with her. Maggie doesn't even know how she is going to afford to send Malcolm to university in less then a year. She told me that Malcolm got into UCLA but without scholarships he wont be able to go." I said

"How is that my problem?" Ezra asked

"He's your son, we have money so you need to provide a way for him to go to UCLA." I said

"No, I signed those abandonment papers for a reason. I didn't want to be involved in Malcolms life. I'm not going to give him money to go to UCLA that we have been saving for Riley and Lucy to have a decent future." Ezra said

"Just think about it Ezra. You have 18 years of this kids life to make up for." I said

I was mad at Ezra so instead of sleeping in our bed, I got up and went into Rileys room. I slept in Rileys twin bed while Ezra slept in our room. Hopefully tomorrow would go better then today did.

****

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> Will Ezra find out that Aria had a drunken hookup with Jason?
> 
> Should Aria tell Ezra what happened between her and Jason? Will Ezra forgive Aria if he finds out?
> 
> What do you think about Jason and Riley bonding?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> What is going to happen with Maggie and Malcolm? Will Ezra Accept Malcolm as his son?
> 
> Will Ezria ever be the same again?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also give me ideas on what can happen next for this story and prompts for new stories.


	10. What has Happened to Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

* * *

**What has Happened to Us?**

**Arias POV**

The next morning I woke up in Rileys twin bed. It took me a few minutes to remember why I slept in my daughters bed last night and not the room that Ezra and I share. I don't really count last night as a fight between Ezra and I. It was more like a discussion between two adults. I'm not really mad at Ezra but I just don't understand why he can be so stubborn sometimes. I got out of bed and walked out of Rileys room and down the hall where our master bedroom was. Ezra was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. It was still fairly early in the morning so I got into our bed being careful not to wake Ezra up. The sun was just starting to rise and the sunlight was shining in through the window. Ezra woke up less then an hour later anyway.

"The sun is sure bright today" I said trying to make conversation

"When did you come back in here? I must have fallen asleep last night before you came back into our room." Ezra said

"Actually I slept in Rileys bed last night. I came in here about 30 minutes ago and noticed you were still sleeping." I said

"How mad were you at me last night? If you were mad enough to sleep in another bedroom then you must have been really upset with me." Ezra said

"To be honest I was more surprised then mad at you. I understand where you are coming from but our life is different now and I think you should step up and take responsibility." I said

"I just don't want to further complicate our already complicated marriage. I don't want to lose you over some stupid argument." Ezra said

"You are not going to lose me." I said

"But you think I made a bad choice 11 years ago when I signed abandonment papers for Malcolm. I regret never meeting him but I don't regret signing those papers. Where would we be today if I had decided to tell you about Malcolm and I was involved in his life?" Ezra asked

"Well for sure things would be different. Who knows if you and I would have ever gotten married and stared a family on our own." I said

"Aria if you still regret this marriage then maybe we should spend some time apart." Ezra said

"I don't want to spend anymore time apart. I think we need to communicate better and in order to do that we may need to see a couples councilor. We've both made mistakes and that's okay to admit to each other but in order to move past our mistakes we need to be completely honest with each other." I said

"So if we are being completely honest with each other I've thought about telling you about Malcolm several times in the last several years." Ezra said

"I'm just glad you told me the truth last night. I'm sorry about the way I acted when I found out last night. Now it's my turn telling you the truth. Last week when I spent that one night away from home I wasn't at a girlfriends house instead I spent the night at Jasons apartment." I said

"Aria." Ezra said, he clearly wasn't to happy about it.

"I swear nothing happened that night. I slept in his extra bedroom." I lied

"I want to believe you Aria, I really do but with all the lies we have told each other recently I don't know what's the difference between the truth and lies anymore."Ezra said

"I'm telling the truth, Ezra" I lied

"Aria, If nothing happened between you and Jason that night then you would have told me the truth from the beginning instead of lying about it at first." Ezra said

"God what has happened to us? I feel like our relationship was better before we were married." I said

"What do you mean by that?" Ezra asked

"We were happy, we almost never fought, we may have had a hard time financially when Riley was born and before you took the teaching job here in LA but we made it work." I said

"We can still have that happiness. We just have to try a little harder now that we are married and have two kids." Ezra said

"That's why I love you so much. You know things will work out between us." I said

"Aria, you and our kids mean everything to me." Ezra said

Ezra got out of bed and went into our master bathroom. While he was in the shower I woke up Lucy and helped her get ready for the day. Ezra and Lucy went to church and I stayed home because Jason was supposed to bring back Riley back here this morning. Church was more of his thing anyway. I didn't mind going almost every Sunday but sometimes it was nice to take a break from going. I was expecting Jason to drop Riley off soon when I got a text from Ezra.

_"Lucy and I are going out to lunch after church, you and Riley can join us if you like." Ezra texted_

"I'll ask Riley and text you back in a little while." I texted back

Jason dropped Riley off around 11 AM.

"Sorry, I know you were expecting me almost an hour ago. Riley slept late and I lost track of time." Jason said

"That's fine, Riley did you have fun with Jason yesterday?" I asked

"I guess." Riley answered

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"I had fun but I really don't want to admit it because then dad will be upset." Riley said

"I understand. Riley your dad wants to know if we would like to meet him and Lucy for lunch after church. I really don't feel like going but if you want to go then we can." I said

"No, I really don't want to. I have homework and studying that I need to do since I didn't do any yesterday." Riley said

"In that case then do you want to stay for lunch Jason?" I asked

"Sure." Jason said

I texted Ezra to let him know that Riley and I would be eating lunch here.

"Thanks for the offer but Riley said she has homework to do and she ate a late breakfast at Jasons house so we will see you when you get home." I texted Ezra

_"Alright maybe another time." Ezra had texted back._

I made lunch for Jason and I. Riley wasn't hungry so she started her homework while Jason and I ate.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked Riley

"Yes but I want dad to help me later." Riley said

"Why can't I help you after I finish lunch?" I asked

"Dad has a college degree therefor he is more qualified to help me." Riley said

"Riley, I was raising you that's why I never went to college but that doesn't mean I can't help you with 6th grade work." I said

"Your mom is right Riley, I would even be glad to help you with your homework sometime." Jason said

"Do you have a college degree?" Riley asked

"Yes, in Business and Management." Jason said

"But dad has a degree in education so I still want him to help me." Riley said

"Can you give me or Jason a chance to help? Just one time and then if you want to go back to your dad next time for help you can." I said

"Fine, Then I want Jason to help me." Riley said

Jason and I cleared our lunch dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then Jason helped Riley with her homework. I tried to help but Riley didn't want me to help. Ezra had texted me saying that him and Lucy were going to be running some errands after lunch so they wouldn't be home until later. After Riley was done with her homework Jason and I talked.

"Thanks for helping Riley with her homework." I told Jason.

"No problem, I enjoyed spending some extra time with Riley. She's a great kid." Jason said

"For the most part she is, so Riley had no behavior problems with you yesterday?" I asked

"No, she was the perfect 11 year old." Jason said

"I thought about what you said yesterday. I do want to give you a second chance and I think you managing my singing career could work. I looked your old business up online and I noticed how much experience you had managing singers before the business closed." I said

Things went from good to bad when Jason and I gave each other mixed signals and he kissed me. I pushed him away but it was to late.

"We can't do this." I said to Jason

Jason walked out and I didn't know what to say to Ezra who had just seen the kiss. Lucy had run right upstairs because she didn't want to witness the fight that her parents were about to have.

* * *

**Ezras POV**

"I don't even want to talk to you right now Aria." I Yelled

"Ezra, Its not what you think. I pushed Jason away, he's the one that made the move on me." Aria said

"That's not how I saw it. You both made the move for each other." I said

"It was mixed signals, We were talking and one thing lead to another. It was only a kiss and it didn't mean anything. I promise nothing like that will ever happen between Jason and I again." Aria said

"It better not because if I find out that something is going on between you and Jason this marriage will be over." I yelled

"It won't happen again." Aria said

"What was Jason doing here anyway? I thought he was just dropping Riley off." I said

"He was but then I invited him to stay for lunch." Aria said

"So that's why you turned my lunch invitation down. You wanted to have lunch with Jason." I Yelled

"Its not like that. I asked Riley if she wanted to go out for lunch and she said no. Then I asked Jason to stay for lunch and he even helped Riley with her homework." Aria said

"You could have helped Riley." I said

"I know but Riley wanted help from you and I told her that either Jason or I could help her so she chose Jason." Aria said

"She's replacing me already. I knew this would happen." I said

"Riley still loves you. She is just getting to know Jason." Aria said

"Bringing Jason in to this family is making things a lot more complicated then they need to be. I don't know why you couldn't have just called Spencer to help us win a custody case against Jason." I said

"Who do you think she would have sided with? Jason's her half brother, I'm just the best friend." Aria said

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." I said

"Ezra, I made an honest mistake." Aria said

"Are you talking about the kiss or something else?" I asked

"Last week when I spent the night at Jasons apartment something happened between us." Aria said

"I can't believe you lied to me this morning." I yelled

"I was drunk, I didn't mean for it to happen. Both of us had a little to much to drink that night." Aria said

"You don't normally drink Aria. You slept with him because you wanted to not because both of you were drunk." I yelled

"I know I don't usually drink, Besides last week I haven't had a drink since our wedding night. We had a fight and I was upset. I messed up big time and I'm sorry for that but it was a mistake Ezra." Aria said

"Every time we have a fight it always leads you back to Jason." I yelled

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I regret what I did, Just forgive me please." Aria said

"I can't forgive you right now, Maybe someday but not now." I yelled

"Can we at least stop fighting." Aria said

"We can stop fighting if you leave." I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria asked

"We need some time apart, All this fighting isn't good for the kids plus I have some things I need to think about." I said

"Ezra, I'm not going to walk out on this family. If you want to go right ahead but I'm not leaving." Aria said

"Whose income pays the mortgage every month?" I asked

"Yours" Aria responded.

"Exactly, meaning I own this house and you are just living in it." I said

"The papers that we signed when we bought this house say otherwise because we both signed them." Aria said

"The only chance we have at saving this marriage is if one of us leaves and I think that should be you since you messed it up in the first place." I said

"Fine, I'll leave but I'm taking Riley with me." Aria said

* * *

**General POV**

Aria went upstairs and packed a suitcase. She told Riley to do the same thing.

"Where are we going mom?" Riley asked

"Jason's apartment, you and I are going to stay there." Aria said

"How long?" Riley asked

"Hopefully for a short time only." Aria said

"Why?" Riley asked

"Your dad wants some separate time from me. I told him I would leave but I was taking you with me." Aria said

Aria had one suitcase full of cloths and her purse. Riley had one suitcase with cloths and her backpack with school things. Aria knew that she could always come back while Ezra was at work to get more things. They left the house in silence. Aria didn't even bother saying goodbye to Lucy. Aria got into her car and Riley got into the backseat of the car. They were on their way to Jasons apartment when Aria broke down in tears. She didn't deserve this and neither did her kids.

In the blink of an eye everything changed when another car sped through a red light and crashed into the drivers side of Arias car. A witness to the crash called 911. Ambulances are on the way but will they be able to save Aria and Riley?

* * *

****

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._ **

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._ **

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter and the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter?
> 
> What do you think about Jason and Riley bonding?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Will Ezria ever be the same again?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.


	11. The Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Aria and Rileys car accident. What will happen and how bad will the injuries be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**The Emergency**

**Ezras POV**

I was cooking dinner for Lucy and I. It would just be the two of us since I made Aria leave and she took Riley with her. It was currently 5 PM.

"Do I have a girl scout meeting tonight?" Lucy asked

I looked over at the calender on the side of the refrigerate. Sure enough under todays date it said "Lucy girl scout meeting, 7 PM, at troop leaders house."

"Yes you do." I said

"You forgot about it didn't you?" Lucy asked

"Sorry, with everything going on between your mom and I my mind just forgot you were even in girl scouts." I said

"Daddy I don't want you and mommy to get a divorce." Lucy said

"Lucy, I promise that your mom and I will do our best to work things out but I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you and so does your big sister Riley." I said

Lucy and I ate Spaghetti and Meatballs. It was the one meal that we could eat as a family. Lucy didn't like sauce on her pasta so I served her first before I added the sauce into the pot. Lucy loved cheese on her pasta but not sauce. Riley used to be that way when she was Lucys age. In the middle of dinner I got a call that I was not expecting. The home phone never usually rings so when it did I answered it without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello" I said

"I need to speak to Ezra Fitz." She said

"Speaking" I said

"I am a nurse from LA County Hospital, I am calling to tell you that your Aria Fitz and Riley Fitz where in a car accident a little while ago. They were just admitted and at this time I have no information on their condition." She said

"That's my wife and 11 year old daughter." I said

"Well, I suggest you come here to LA county hospital as soon as you can." She said

"I'll be there soon." I said and then hung up the phone.

I quickly cleaned all the dinner leftovers from the table.

"Daddy, I can't find my Daisy vest." Lucy said

"Its just a meeting you don't need your vest." I said

"But I wear it to every meeting." Lucy said

"Well, I think your mom might have washed it this morning, its hanging in the laundry room to dry. Your sister still has all her old vests in her room. I'm sure she won't mind if you wear her old Daisy vest." I said

"It not the same thing daddy." Lucy said

"Its close enough." I said

"But the troop number is different and she has different patches on it." Lucy said

"Can you wear her vest just this one time?" I asked

"Yes, daddy." Lucy said

I drove Lucy to her girl scout meeting. I thought about telling Lucy what was going on with her mom and sister but I didn't. I barley knew what was going on my self. Before I drove to the hospital I called the neighbor. She offered to pick Lucy up, take her back home and stay with her until I got back. She even said she would stay the night with Lucy and take her to school the next day. I could tell that she misses having little kids to raise since both her son and daughter are away at college now.

I got to the hospital quickly since there wasn't much traffic on a Sunday night. I heard on the radio that part of the 405 service drive was closed due to an accident investigation. A 7 mile stretch of that freeway had just recently re opened after being closed for 6 months because of construction.

"How may I help you?" The front desk person asked

"I got a call about an hour ago that my wife and daughter had been admitted here after getting into a car accident." I said

"Ok, Can I have their names?" She asked

"My wife is Aria Fitz and our daughters name is Riley Fitz." I said

The front desk person typed those names into her computer.

"Can I go see them now?" I asked

"In a few moments after you fill out some paperwork." She said

I filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the lady.

"Aria is on the second floor in room 214 and Riley is in the Pediatric ICU on the second floor also." She said

"How bad was the car accident?" I asked

"All I know is that your wife is in stable condition but your daughter is still listed as critical." She said

I hurried up the staircase to the second floor. I went to the PICU first since Rileys condition sounded worse. She was hooked up to machines and I wasn't even aloud in the room since doctors had been in there at the time. A doctor noticed me and walked into the hallway to talk.

"Are you an immediate family member of this patient?" He asked

" Yes, I'm her father." I said

"When Riley arrived she was barley clinging to life. If she would have been brought in any later it would have been to late." He said

"Is she going to make it?" I asked the dreaded question

"No one knows at this point, If she does it would be one big miracle." He said

"Do you know exactly what is wrong with her?" I asked

"She suffered lots of trauma. We are still running some tests as we speak. She lost a lot of blood and we are checking for other internal damage." He said

"Can you keep me updated? I will be in room 214 where her mom is." I said

"We are going to do everything we can for your daughter." He said

I walked out of the PICU and walked to the other side of the second floor. The door was open when I got to room 214 so I walked in. Aria was resting but she was awake as she smiled when she saw me walk into the private room, her condition seemed far better then Rileys.

"What's going on with Riley? The doctors won't tell me anything." Aria said

"I only saw her for a few minutes but its really bad." I said

"Its my fault Ezra, I shouldn't have taken her with me. If I had just left her at home with you then she wouldn't be in this mess." Aria said

"Its not your fault, Rileys a fighter, we are going to get her through this." I said

"I can't even believe you came here. I only had them call you because you deserved to know." Aria said

"Aria, I love you and I can't be mad at you right now." I said

"So wheres Lucy?" Aria asked

"She's at her girl scout meeting. I already arranged for the neighbor to pick her up and stay with her." I said

"Does she even know about this?" Aria asked

"No, I didn't want to bring her here. When I got the call they couldn't even tell me you or Rileys condition. I didn't want her to know anything until I knew some more info myself." I said

"You did exactly what I would have done if I was in your position." Aria said

"I don't want to admit this but we really need to call Jason. Riley is his daughter to and she is going to need all the support she can get." I said

The TV was on a low volume and tuned to a local channel. Whatever Aria had on was suddenly cut off by breaking news. Aria and I turned or attention to the TV screen. Aria used her unmarried last name for her singing career so the news reporter had said Aria Montgomery instead of Aria Fitz when she was reporting the story.

* * *

**Jasons POV**

Aria had called me hours ago saying that her and Ezra got in a huge fight and he told her to leave. I told her that she was welcome to come stay at my place. I guess she changed her mind and decided to stay at a hotel or something. I ate dinner and everything was quiet at my apartment. I checked my email, paid some bills, and looked through yesterdays mail.

Then I walked passed my spare bedroom and noticed a big stuffed animal was left on the bed. I knew it must have been Rileys and I would return it to her tomorrow at school. Yesterday she said the stuffed Rottweiler dog was important to her but she didn't want to tell me the why it was important.

Recently I have been talking to Spencer who is helping me try and get custody of my other two kids. All I really want is to be able to see Noah and Alexandra during the summer months. Spencer is working with a lawyer in Nashville, Tennessee. I have told Spencer about Riley being my daughter and she promised she wouldn't tell Aria I told her. I'm surprised that Aria hasn't told her friends yet but I guess they are not as close to each other as they used to be.

I turned on the TV to watch some evening news. After watching for only a few minutes a breaking news story was being reported.

**"A few hours ago a car accident happened on the 405 service drive. Witness say that a car traveling at a high speed exited the freeway, ran the red light and slammed into another car driving the speed limit on the service drive. The driver of the speeding car was 21 year old Joshua King. He didn't survive the crash and we are waiting to hear if Alcohol was a factor. Joshua was a senior at UCLA and was on the universitys swim team. The occupants in the other car are 28 Year old Singer/Songwriter Aria Montgomery and her 11 year old daughter Riley Fitz who were transported to LA county hospital. At this time Aria is in stable condition but Riley is listed in severely critical condition.** **" A TV news reporter said**

After hearing that I turned off the TV and grabbed my keys. I also grabbed Rileys stuffed animal because I figured she was going want it. I left my apartment and got into my car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could while maintaining the speed limit. Once I got to the hospital I parked and walked as fast as I could to the hospital entrance doors. I walked right up to the desk.

"I'm here to see Riley Fitz. I found out that she was admitted here tonight." I said

"Whats your name sir?" She asked me

"Jason Dilaurentis, I am a long time friend of the Fitz family." I said, it was a slight lie but I would do anything to see Riley.

"At this time only immediate family can see her. Even if I could let you see Riley we would need to get permission from her parent first." She said

"Thats crazy, I'm Rileys biological father." I said

"Not according to her medical file. We have Rileys father listed as Ezra Fitz." She said

"I have the paternity test papers back at my apartment to prove it." I said

"Well then I suggest you come back when you have those papers in your hand. I would advise you to wait until tomorrow as visiting hours will be over in a few minutes." She said

"Can I at least see Aria then. I need to give her and Ezra something to give back to Riley." I said

"Visiting hours end in 15 minutes but you can go see Aria if you are quick about it. She is on the second floor in room 214." She said

"Thanks so much." I said

I walked over to the elevators and pushed the button. I went up to the second floor and walked to room 214. The door was closed so I knocked on the door. After a moment Ezra opened the door. He gave me a weird look after I walked into the room.

"What's your problem with me?" I asked

"I can't believe You slept with my wife." Ezra said almost yelling

"I don't think now is the right time or place to discuss that." I said

"Just tell me why and if your lucky I'll forgive you." Ezra said

"I still love Aria. I was wrong for sleeping with her but I will never stop loving Aria." I said

"Aria and I are still married so you can't ever sleep with my wife again." Ezra Yelled

Just then Arias nurse walked in the room to check on her.

"I don't know what that was about and I don't want to get involved. Visiting hours are now over so both of you need to leave." She said

"Can Ezra stay for a few hours? We have some things we need to talk about." Aria said

"I'm sure that can be arranged but he is the only one that is allowed to stay." She said

"Before I go Riley left this at my apartment yesterday. I wanted to give it back to her but they wouldn't let me see her." I said as I handed the stuffed animal to Aria.

"Actually I want Jason to stay for a little while. We haven't even talked to him about Riley yet." Aria said

"Fine, but only one of you can be in Arias room at the same time because I don't want to here anymore fighting." She said

Ezra steeped out of Arias hospital room to give her and Jason some time to talk. He hated the idea of leaving Aria alone in the same room with Jason but he figured that they were in a hospital and nothing was going to happen.

* * *

**Arias POV**

"Thanks for returning this. I didn't even realize that Riley left this at your apartment." I said

"When I was with Riley yesterday she told me that this stuffed animal was really important to her so I wanted to give it back to her as soon as possible." Jason said

"Speaking of Riley, from what Ezra was telling me it didn't sound to good, so you might want to see her while you still have the chance." I said

"I tried to see her before I went to see you but they wouldn't let me since I'm not immediate family." Jason said

"Did you explain that you just recently found out that you were Rileys birth father?" I asked

"I did but I was told to come back tomorrow with the proof. She also said that even if I had proof, I would still need permission from you and Ezra since I'm not listed in there records as Rileys father." Jason said

"I give you permission to see Riley but getting permission from Ezra might be more of a challenge." I said

"I saw the news story, Why do you still go by Montgomery?" Jason asked

"I don't, I just use Montgomery for my singing career because it lessons the chances of my personal life getting in the newspapers. I didn't want to be treated like a celebrity. Also I don't want Riley and Lucys every move to be photographed by a paparazzi." I said

"I can understand that, As a manager in the music business I know how hard it is for singers to keep there personal life private. Half of the guys Taylor Swift supposedly dated were just rumors. The internet makes it seem like she dated a new guy every week when most of those guys were just friends of hers." Jason said

"I can't believe she is a pop singer now. Her new music is great but I hope she doesn't forget about some of her older songs." I said

"One day I was managing her as a country artist in Nashville, Tennessee and then the next thing you know she finds a new manager behind my back and moves to New York City to become a pop artist. I'm not really mad at her though, she just wanted to change her singing style. We still talk on the phone so we are still good friends. " Jason said

"I've met Taylor Swift a few times myself. I presented an award to her at the CMAs a few years back. Riley is a Taylor Swift fan and she got mad at me when I wouldn't take her to Nashville to meet Taylor. She forgave me as soon as I got back to LA. Her exact words where "Mom, Just seeing you and Taylor on the same stage was good enough for me." I told Riley that maybe when she was older I would take her to the CMAs so she could watch the awards show in person instead of on TV." I said

"I think this stuffed animal might be Rileys good luck charm so I really think this should be in her room." Jason said

"That Rottweiler is special. Riley named him Rufus and it also means something to both Ezra and I." I said

"Do you want to tell me the story?" Jason said

"Sure." I said

_Flashback/Memory - Arias POV_

_Riley was almost 15 months old. Aria had raised her alone the last 4 months because Ezra had gone to LA to start a new teaching job. It was almost Christmas and both Aria and Riley missed Ezra a lot. Aria and Riley were going to LA to be with Ezra. Aria was unsure if she really wanted to be with Ezra or if she was only moving to LA so they could be a family._ _Riley had a vocabulary of only a few words. She hadn't started walking yet which is good in a certain way because I didn't want Ezra to miss out on anymore of Rileys firsts._

_As we were waiting at the Philadelphia airport for the plane to LA to board I noticed a young lady in a wheelchair. She had a service dog with her. It was a Rottweiler. Personally I had a bad experience with a Rottweiler/Pit Bull mix as a young girl. I was in the park with my younger brother Mike and our parents when this stay dog ran up to us. He tried to attack both me and my brother but our parents kept us safe. I wasn't going to let that one little incident keep me away from dogs. I knew that this was as service dog so I assumed it was nice._

_"Whats that." I said to Riley as I was pointing at the dog. I was trying to get her to add another word to her vocabulary as she only knew Mama, Dada, Uncle, and Grandma at that point._

_"Dogie." Riley had said with a little bit of struggle._

_The young lady had noticed Rileys interest in the dog and wheeled over next to us._

_"Cute kid." She said_

_"Cute dog." I said_

_"Thanks her name is Riley, I just got her before I left home to study at U Penn." She said_

_"What a coincidence, My daughters name is Riley." I said_

_"How old is your daughter?" She asked_

_"She will turn 15 months on December 21st. I was 17 when she was born and I turned 18 this past July. I somehow finished high school with help from family and friends." I said_

_"My best friends name was Riley. 3 years ago my best friend and I got in a car crash. We were both 16 and had just gotten our drivers licence. She was the one driving, She didn't make it and I ended up paralyzed from waist down. Recently my parents got me a service dog and I decided to name her after my best friend." she said_

_"So do you live in LA?" I asked_

_"Yes, I just got done with my first semester and my parents want me to come home for Christmas. What about you?" She asked_

_"I grew up in Rosewood, Pennsylvania but Rileys father relocated to LA for a job so I'm moving to LA so she can be closer to her father." I said_

_"What do you plan on doing about your future." She asked me_

_"I completed one semester at Rosewood community college and I will most likely end up going to Los Angles community college." I said_

_"Well I never thought I would be able to go to college. After my accident I was in a coma for awhile. When I finally got out of the hospital and went back to High school, I had missed so much school that I almost had to repeat an entire year." She said_

_"Was this your first semester at U Penn?" I asked_

_"Yes and I really love it there. I just wish it wasn't so far away from home." She said_

_"Well at least you get to go home and see your family over the holidays." I said_

_We boarded the flight. It was a 6 hour flight. Luckily Riley slept most of the flight. This was her first flight and I was glad that I didn't have to deal with a crying kid. We landed at LAX and got off of the plane. I texted Ezra to let him know I landed._

_"Just landed, see you soon." I texted Ezra_

_"Can't wait to see you and our little girl." Ezra texted back_

_Ezra was waiting for me by the baggage claim. Before I met Ezra I did some browsing around the airport because LAX was one of the biggest airports in the country. Ezra held Riley while we were waiting for the luggage. You could tell that he really missed Riley. As we were getting the luggage Riley pointed out the service dog._

_"Daddy, dogie." Riley said_

_Ezra smiled at both Aria and Riley_

_"Thats a special dog Riley." Ezra said_

_"Hi again?" She said_

_"You two met each other." Ezra asked me_

_"She was on my flight." I said_

_"I wanted to give this to you, I did some browsing around LAX and I thought your daughter might enjoy this." She said as she handed me a large Rottweiler stuffed dog._

_The dog was a look a like of her dog. She must have bought it at the Build a Bear workshop located in the airport. I almost took Riley into the store myself. She had even bought the stuffed dog its own service dog vest. I loved stuffed animals growing up and I knew Riley would love them to._

_"Thank you so much." I said_

_"Well it's the least I could do for you. It must be hard raising a kid at such a young age." She said_

_Ezra helped me with my suitcases. I was glad once we finally got to Ezras apartment. He gave me and Riley a tour._

_"So I know its not that big considering we are in LA but I hope you like it." Ezra said_

_"Its great and it seems so much bigger then your old Rosewood apartment." I said_

_"At least we have two bedrooms now." Ezra said_

_"True, that will give us a little more privacy." I said_

_The family was reunited and the first night together in LA was great. Riley fell asleep early because she had no idea about the three hour time change. This gave Ezra and I some time to catch up and get our relationship back to a better place._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"That is one great story." Jason said

"I wish I would have been able to stay in touch with that nice young lady. I should have at least got her phone number." I said

"Well maybe if her family still lives in LA you will see her one day." Jason said

"Thats kind of unlikely considering it has been almost 10 years and LA is a really large city." I said

"I know you told me not to tell anyone about me being Rileys biological father but I sort of told Spencer a few days ago." Jason said

"She's your sister so I'm not surprised." I said

"Wait, so your not mad at me." Jason said

"No, I was going to tell Spencer and my other friends eventually. Were just not as close as we used to be and I don't know how they will react." I said

"I only told her because I needed some Lawyer advise and I wanted her to understand the situation." Jason said

"What kind of Lawyer advise did you need?" I asked

"I want to be able to see Noah and Alexandra again. So I needed some prof that I can be a good father. I told Spencer about Riley and she thinks I actually have a good chance of seeing my other two kids by the time summer arrives." Jason said

"Jason, If Riley doesn't make it, I want you to have this stuffed animal." I said

"I barley know Riley, but I think she would want you and Ezra to keep the stuffed dog." Jason said

"I'm hopeful that it won't come to that." I said

"I probably should get going before Ezra comes back. I want you to know that I will pray for both you and Riley." Jason said

"I'm sorry that Ezra was yelling at you when you first got here." I said

"I get it, He has a right to be mad at me. I just want to know if you were planning on calling me or if you hoped that I didn't find out until it was to late." Jason said

"Ezra and I were just about to call you when you knocked on my hospital room door." I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> Will Riley survive?
> 
> Should Jason be able to see Riley?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Will Ezria ever be the same again?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading.


	12. Rileys Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Riley doing? Is she going to make? These questions won't be completely answered but they will be explored in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Rileys Situation**

**Ezras POV**

I left Aria alone in her hospital room with Jason. I really didn't want to do that but I knew she wanted to talk to him and it was best if I didn't get involved. As I was walking down the hallway back towards the Pediatric ICU, I was stooped by a doctor. This wasn't the same doctor that I had talked to before but he said he wanted to talk about Riley.

"I was just on my way to find you." The doctor said

"Is everything ok with Riley, She didn't get any worse right?" I asked

"The situation has changed and we need to decide the next step now." The doctor said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Riley is in a medically induced coma and on life support. Under California law she can only be kept like this for a certain amount of time before the state makes the decision. Since she is a minor however they can't do anything before her parents are aware of the situation." The doctor side

"I'm not giving up on Riley and neither is her mom." I said

"I understand that but if the state has gets involved you and Aria may not have a choice." The doctor said

"What can we do for Riley right now?" I asked

I followed the doctor into a private office. He showed me some of Rileys X Rays.

"As you can see she has a broken femur in both legs, that we already did some surgical repair to. In surgery we ran into some other complications. A paramedic said that Riley was really pinned in the car that your wife was driving. There is a really high possibility that we are going to need to do more surgery, possible even a kidney transplant. This may be her only chance of making some sort of recovery from this." The doctor said

"How does the whole kidney transplant thing work, Is their a list of people waiting to donate to someone in need?" I asked

"Actually its the other way around. Riley is already on the waiting list for a new one. Everybody has two kidneys so for healthy adults it is possible for them to only live with one but Riley wouldn't be able to since she is so young." The doctor said

"So I would be a possible donor for her." I said

"If you were a match. The first thing I need to know would be your blood type?" The doctor asked

"My blood type is A positive." I said

"Already you would be out since Rileys blood type is an O negative she needs someone with an O blood type to donate. Do you know anyone with an O blood type?" The doctor asked

"I think my wife is an O, I'm not sure if it is positive or negative though." I said

"In her condition she wouldn't be considered eligible. There is nothing majorly wrong with you wife but she is a current hospital patient so by law we can't do that." The doctor said

"I will talk to my wife and she is she knows anyone. Both of us have some friends that might be a match." I said

"Do they live local? This is something that we might need to do within the next day or two." The doctor asked

"I have a friend in Los Vegas, Nevada but that is the closest to local I can think of at the moment." I said

The doctor and I walked back to Arias room to give her the not so good update on Riley.

**Arias POV**

Jason had just left my hospital room to go home. I still had Rileys stuffed animal in here and I would have Ezra give it back Riley later. When Ezra came in to the room with a doctor that I didn't recognize, I knew it was probably one of Rileys doctors.

"Aria, this is one of Rileys doctors and according to him Riley isn't doing that good." Ezra said

"I'm sorry that we have to have this conversation but Rileys condition has gotten worse. Since she is a minor both you and Ezra need to know everything that is going on. We also have to talk about possible treatment options." The doctor said

After he said there was less then a 50 percent chance that Riley was going to make a full recovery, I was in tears. Ezra comforted me but he was crying as well. Rileys doctor then left the room so Ezra and I could talk privately about the situation.

"I don't want to give up on Riley. She's way to young to be going through this." I said

"I know, neither do I. The doctors are going to do everything they can to make her better." Ezra said

"I should be in her situation, not Riley. She doesn't deserve this but I do." I said

"No one deserves this Aria, not even you. Ezra said

"You really mean that because my mistakes got us into this mess." I said

"Aria, I love you more now then I ever have. Yes you made some recent mistakes but I've made mistakes in this marriage to. I want to get past that and go back to being the perfect family that we once were." Ezra said

"I love you to Ezra but I don't know if we can ever get through this. If Riley doesn't make it I am always going to blame myself for it." I said

"Aria, we can't give up on Riley, No matter how hard it is for us." Ezra said

"I'll call my family,if you call yours. They need to know in case something happens to Riley." I said

"Agreed but I don't know how much help my mom is going to be, Australia is a long distance from LA." Ezra said

"What about your dad and Wesley?" I asked

"I don't have an address or phone number for my dad. I have a phone number for Wesley but I don't have a current address. He travels for work so I don't know where he is living at the moment." Ezra said

"Just call them, I know it's probably easier to just send your mom a email but I don't think it the kind of news that she wants to read in an email." I said

"Should I also call Hardy, He lives in Vegas and he might be a donor match for Riley." Ezra said

"Do you really think he would be willing to do that. He doesn't know about the paternity thing but I'm not so sure he would do it if we told him why you are not a match." I said

"We have to find someone, what about one of your friends?" Ezra asked

"Emily and I were never that close. Spencer and Hanna might consider it but it's a lot to ask either of them. I don't know Toby and Caleb well enough to ask." I said

"Aria, just ask them, If they so no at least you tried." Ezra said

"What about Jason? He lives in LA and he is a more likely match then any of our friends." I asked

"He's only known Riley for a few months Aria, that's a ton to expect from him." Ezra said

"If I was put into Jasons position, I would at least get tested. I just feel like we have to ask him, It's only fair to Jason. He can make decide if he wants to go through it on his own but he is going to find out anyway if he talks to a doctor." I said

"The doctors can't tell him that much about Rileys condition because they don't have him written down as the father." Ezra said

"Jason can prove that he is the biological father and then the doctors have to tell him." I said

"Aria, your car was hit by a drunk driver. I know he didn't make it but his family is legally responsible for all medical fees for both you and Riley." Ezra said

"Why are you bringing that up Ezra?" I asked

"If Riley were to not make it, we can sue his family. They would be legally responsible in this case." Ezra said

"I'm not going to ruin someone else's family. It was an honest mistake and it wouldn't be fair for that young mans family to be ruined because of it. I'm sure they are already devastated because of the loss of their son." I said

"It's a decision that we may have to make together so I just wanted to let you know." Ezra said

"It's late Ezra, you really should go home and get some rest." I said

"I will soon but I will be back here tomorrow morning." Ezra said

"What are you going to do about your teaching job." I said

"I'm going to call the school in the morning and take some time off. I have a few weeks vacation time that I need to use before the end of the year anyway. Plus I have to tell the school about Riley because obviously she won't be going to school for awhile." Ezra said

**Jasons POV**

On Monday morning I called in sick to work. I couldn't go to work today because if I did all I would be thinking about is Riley. I grabbed the paternity test results so this time I had proof that I was biologically related to her. I have never been through this sort of emergency before with a friend or family member. I got to the hospital minutes before 8 AM because I wanted to be there right when visiting hours started. The lady at the front desk was a different person then last night so I had to explain to her who I was here to see. I showed her the paternity test results and she had to call someone that was working in a higher up position then she was to help me. I had to wait almost an hour to talk to him because he was busy with other people.

"What can I help you with?" He asked

"I was here last night and I was told that I needed to come back this morning with this so I can see my daughter." I said

I handed him the envelope and he looked at the papers inside.

"Unfortunately at this time Riley is on the no visitors list except for her parents Aria and Ezra Fitz." He said

"She is my biological daughter. I have a right to see her." I said

"I understand that but under her current condition Aria and Ezra are the only two people allowed to see her." He said

"I handed you those papers as prof. I should be able to see her now." I said

"This is just the paternity test results, for all I know this could be made up." He said

"I'm not making this up." I said

"Do you have a custody agreement for Riley between you and the Fitz?" He asked

"No, not an official one. I talked with Aria and Ezra, We all decided that we didn't want to go through the court system for custody." I said

"Then I can't help you. I advise you to talk to Aria and Ezra. As of now they have the authority on whether or not you can see Riley." He said

"Is there someone else I can talk to to get this straitened out. I really want to be able to see Riley like today, if possible." I said

"No sir, I'm sorry. I'm the chief of staff doctor at this hospital and no one here right now is higher up then me." He said

I then walked outside of the hospital. I was just about to call Spencer to ask her what I should do next. For all I know she doesn't even know about the car accident yet when I bumped into Ezra who was just arriving at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> Will Riley survive?
> 
> Should Jason be able to see Riley?
> 
> Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?
> 
> Will Ezria ever be the same again?
> 
> Will Jason agree to get tested for a possible kidney donor? If so, Will he be a match?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	13. Fighting to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is fighting for survival. Also some surprise visitors show up in LA to support the Fitz family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Fighting to Survive**

**Jasons POV**

"What are you doing back here?" Ezra asked

"I am here to see my daughter, which apparently even with prof I still can't see Riley." I said

"As of now Aria and I are the only two people aloud to see Riley." Ezra said

"So you wouldn't even let any of Arias friends see Riley, Especially Spencer because she is my sister which would mean that Riley is her niece." I said

"None of Arias friends even know about this yet. Riley has a family, lets not make things more complicated and include your family is this." Ezra said

"Why, other people will find out and want to see Riley. What about her friends or any of her other teachers?" I asked

"We are trying to keep this as low profile as possible. With Aria being semi famous this could get all over the news. I don't want the whole world knowing that you are the Biological father." Ezra said

"I get that but can you at least let me see her?" I asked

"Jason, there is a lot you don't know. Her condition is a lot worse then the doctors originally thought. Last night we were informed that she has less then a 50 percent chance of surviving this. Even then her life might not ever be the same again." Ezra said

"I know you don't want this getting out in the media but I want to see Riley before it's to late." I said

"If Aria allows it then I guess there is no problem." Ezra said

Ezra then walked into the hospital and I stayed out side to make a call.

_"Hello." Spencer said_

"Did I catch you at a good time?" I asked

_"I was just about to leave for work but I don't have a meeting for another few hours." Spencer said_

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I wanted you to know because I don't think Aria is going to be telling you anytime soon." I said

_"Aria hasn't told me anything yet." Spencer said_

"Well last night Aria and Riley were in a car accident. Aria is expected to make a full recovery but Riley is less likely to make it." I said

_"OMG, I'm so surprised no one has called me yet." Spencer said_

"I know, I had to find out from the local news." I said

_"Did you see Riley yet?" Spencer asked_

"No but I am hoping to see her sometime today." I said

_"If you need me to, I can cancel my meeting and get on the next flight to LA." Spencer said_

"That is really nice of you to offer but I don't expect you to travel all the way from New York to California for me." I said

_"It wouldn't be just for you. I would also be there to support Aria." Spencer said_

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in LA right now. Aria still doesn't know that you know about any of this Riley stuff." I said

_"I'm glad that you told me but if Aria wanted me to know she would have called me." Spencer said_

"I'm sorry that you and your friends had a falling out." I said

_"We didn't have a falling out, Aria and I haven't talked in almost three months since we saw each other at our 10th high school reunion. We are still best friends just not close best friends like we once were." Spencer said_

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know about any of this stuff." I said

_"Aria and I used to be so close, Know I feel so much closer to you then any of my high school friends." Spencer said_

"Well as your older brother, I'm always here for you. You were always the much better sister the Alison was." I said

_"I can't believe it's been 12 years since Ali died." Spencer said_

"The only good thing is that every year it gets just a little bit easier." I said

_"We will always have Alison's memories. Ali was the one that found your moms journal and found out her hidden secret." Spencer said_

"True, if it wasn't for her I never would have discovered that we were related." I said

_"I'm sure my dad would have told me one of these days if I hadn't found out from Ali." Spencer said_

"Our dad kept secrets just like my mom did." I said

_"If you need anything just call me." Spencer said_

After that phone conversation I walked into the hospital and walked to Arias room.

* * *

**Ezras POV**

"I thought you left already." I said

"No, I had to make a phone call." Jason said

"Jason there is something we need to tell you about Riley." Aria said

"What is going on with her?" Jason asked

"The doctors think her only chance of surviving is if she gets a kidney transplant. Apparently she was pinned in the vehicle and it cause some internal damage. The doctors already did surgery once but it resulted in complications and internal damage." Aria said

"Let me guess, you are telling me this because you expect me to be the kidney donor." Jason said"

"We are just asking you to get tested to make sure you are a match." I said

"Jason, you may be are only hope right now. You are here in LA and the sooner Riley gets this, the better chances she will have at surviving." Aria said

"I have a friend in Vegas that might be a possible match but he won't be here until tonight. Even then you are almost 100 percent certain to be a match." I said

"I'll do it only because all three of us love Riley and I don't want to be the reason she doesn't live." Jason said

"Thank you so much for understanding." Aria said

* * *

**General POV**

Every single second that went by Riley was still clinging to life. As she was fighting for survival Ezra, Aria, and Jason never gave up hope. Jason got tested and was a positive match for Riley. He saw Riley while they were waiting for the results. He hated seeing Riley like this. He had only known Riley for two months but he couldn't imagine loosing her. Jason knew that by doing this both Aria and Ezra would be grateful.

* * *

**Spencers POV**

I just got off the phone with Jason. I get the impression that he doesn't really want me to get a flight to LA. I really want to be there for support. Aria needed me even though she didn't even tell me herself. I decided to call in sick to work and elect to use some vacation time because if I was going to LA then I was going to need some time off. I had booked a flight to leave at 4 pm. I was packing when Toby came home for lunch. He thought that I was going to be busy working so he planned to come home to let the dogs out at lunchtime so they didn't have any accidents in the house.

"I thought you would be at work." Toby said

"Plans change." I said

"What is with the suitcase?" Toby asked

"I have to go to LA, my flight leaves at 4." I said

"Why are you suddenly going to LA?" Toby asked

"It's Aria, she got into a car accident. Riley was in the car and from what Jason said things don't sound good with Riley." I said

"Are Hanna and Emily going to LA to?" Toby asked

"No, I don't even think they know about this. Like I said Jason called me not Aria." I said

"I don't get what Jason has to do with this." Toby said

"I guess I should explain this to you now then." I said

"What's going on Spence? You've been having secretive conversations with Jason for 2 months now." Toby said

"You know that a few months ago Jason accepted a teaching job in LA and he moved to California. Since then Jason and Aria have reconnected as friends. I have been helping Jason with Lawyer stuff. I found him a really good Lawyer in LA. A paternity test was done, and as it turns out Aria's daughter Riley is actually Jason's instead of Ezra's. " I said

"We're married Spence that means Riley is not just your niece, she's my niece as well." Toby said

"I know that but Jason didn't want me telling anyone right away. As it was he told me all this and Aria hasn't even bothered to call me in three months." I said

"Then maybe it's not a good idea for you to go to LA." Toby said

* * *

**Arias POV**

I know I should have called my friends but I feel like they all have their own lifes. Spencer and Toby have been married for a few years and are currently living in Upstate New York only about 3 hours from the NY/Canadian border. Hanna and Caleb have also been married for a few years and currently live on Long Island only about 1 hour from NYC. Emily still lives in Rosewood and she coaches a swimming team at Rosewood high. She also teaches swimming lessons as the Rosewood YMCA.

Ezra and I were both waiting in the one of the hospital waiting areas. I was still a hospital patent but I was able to leave my room. We were waiting on the news that would either make or break our lifes. While we were nervously waiting we got a chance to talk about us.

"I'm so scared Ezra. What if this doesn't go the way we need it to?" I asked

"Aria, the doctors are doing everything they can. Riley is having the surgery right now and everyone is going to be ok even Jason." Ezra said

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked

"Aria, I know it's stressful but you need to try and remain calm." Ezra said

I rested my head on Ezra's shoulder. I don't know how he could be so calm right now. I was so scared that something would go wrong. In that moment you could feel that spark between us again. It was true love, Ezra and I would never be done. We will always love each other no matter what we happens.

* * *

**General POV**

Several hours later Aria and Ezra received good news the surgery had gone as well as the doctors hoped it would. Jason and Riley were in separate recovery rooms and it would be awhile before they could see Riley. Aria and Ezra where tired of waiting so Aria went back to her room to rest. She told Ezra to go home but he wouldn't listen to Aria. Aria tried to get some rest but her plans changed when three unexpected visitors showed up. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were had flown to LA. They all gave each other a group hug. Ezra was just as shocked as Aria was when they arrived. Neither of them knew how they found out but Aria knew that Ezra had nothing to do with it so she was happy.

"How did you three even know about this?" Aria asked Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"Jason called me, Please don't be mad at him, He just thought I should know." Spencer said

"I'm not mad at Jason." Aria said

"Spencer called me, She told me there was more to the story that she didn't want to tell me." Hanna said

"I will tell you the whole story. Don't worry I was going to tell all of you eventually but then this car accident happened and I had other things to worry about." Aria said

"I found out because the 21 year old drunk driver was a graduate of Rosewood High. He was on the swim team that I coached. I didn't find out that you were involved until I bumped into Hanna and Spencer at LAX." Emily said

"Thank you so much all of you for getting on a plane to LA. I know we haven't been as close as we used to. My life has been so crazy recently and we have a lot to catch up on." Aria said

"So fill us in on everything else we need to know." Hanna said

"Less then two months ago Ezra and I found something out that changed our lifes forever. We are still adjusting the the change. It turns out that Riley isn't exactly Ezra's." Aria said

"So Riley is Jasons daughter. How could you not have known that for 12 years?" Emily asked

"I slept with Jason 12 years ago and I didn't even remember it." Aria said

"Wow and you just figured that out recently." Hanna said

"Jason believes that it was from this Christmas party. I must have been drunk that night because I really don't remember it." Aria said

"Thanks to Jason you know the truth now." Spencer said

"How much did Jason tell you?" Aria asked Spencer

"He told me everything. I've known for awhile because he called me so I could recommended a Lawyer for him in LA area. I kept it a secret for as long as I could but when Toby confronted me about all my secretive phone calls to Jason, I had to tell him this morning." Spencer said

"Well you all had to know eventually. I hope that none of you are mad at me for keeping this a secret." Aria said

"No, in fact I have a secret of my own to tell you." Hanna said

"So do I." Spencer said

"What?" Aria asked both Hanna and Spencer

"I'm pregnant." Both Hanna and Spencer said at the same time

"Congrats to both of you." Aria said and so did Emily moments later.

"Despite everything that's going on how are you and Ezra?" Spencer asked

"Things haven't been easy for us recently but we are doing the best we can." Aria said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> Should the other girls be included in this story more often?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	14. Waking up and Not Knowing what Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley wakes up and doesn't remember what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Waking up and Not Knowing what Happened.**

**Rileys POV**

I woke up. I had no idea what happened or where I was. I quickly figured out that I was lying in a hospital bed. The first thing I saw when my eyes opened were my parents. They were both by my side and holding my hands.

"We're so happy your awake." My dad said

"What happened to me?" I asked

"Riley, you don't remember the car accident?" My mom asked

"No, the last thing I remember was you and dad fighting. Then mom left the house and she took me with her." I said

"That was two weeks ago Riley." My dad said

"So I've been lying in a hospital bed the whole time?" I asked

"We were so scared that you were not going to make it." My mom said

"It was truly a miracle because you proved all the doctors wrong." My dad said

"When can I go home?" I asked

Then a doctor just so happen to walk into my room.

"When did she wake up?" He asked my parents

"Less then an hour ago." My mom said

"Riley, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked me

"Um, my head hurts." I said

"Anything else." The doctor asked

"No." I said

"Is it normal for Riley to have some memory loss?" My dad asked the doctor.

"Yes, memory loss is very likely. It should only be temporary." The doctor said

"She remembers her name and she remembered who we were but she didn't remember anything about a car accident and she could only recall certain things leading up to it."My mom said

"Trust me Riley has more memory then other patients that have had similar injures to her. Most people that wake up after being non respondent for almost two weeks don't even remember their own name." The doctor said

"How much longer do I have to stay in the hospital?" I asked

"I can't really promise you anything. For right now focus on recovering instead of thinking about wanting to go home." The doctor said

"I just want to be to sleep in my own bed." I said

"Riley, that will happen soon." My dad said

* * *

**General POV**

A few hours later Ezra had to leave and go pick up Lucy at school. He was going to be bringing Lucy back with him to visit Riley. Lucy had been to the hospital a few times in the last two weeks. Aria was released from the hospital one week ago so every night they took turns being home with Lucy. Ezra hadn't gone back to work yet but he would be sometime soon. Jason has been recovering at his apartment. He hasn't seen Riley yet but Aria gives him constant updates. Spencer, Hanna,and Emily had all gone back home.

Ezra got back to the hospital with Lucy and when he got to Riley's room he saw one of the doctors talking with Aria. From the look on Aria's face he didn't knew she was getting bad news.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Ezra asked

"Riley can't walk." Aria said

"But she will, this is only temporary right?" Ezra asked

"We have to run more tests but at this point it looks like she suffered permanent damage to one maybe both of her legs." The doctor said

"How come it took two weeks for you to figure this out? Ezra asked

"One of the doctors that operated on Riley may have overlooked something and that caused something fixable to not be so fixable anymore." The doctor said

"So Riley may never walk again because of a doctors mistake?" Ezra asked

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case." The doctor said

"I'm going to sue this hospital then." Ezra said

"Ezra, suing the hospital is not going to change anything. Riley is still alive because of this hospital. So what if she spends the rest of her life in a wheelchair, the important part is that she is alive." Aria said

* * *

**Rileys POV**

_2 days later_

I didn't know how I was going to deal with my life now. I am happy to be living but I hate the fact that some things I just can't do anymore.

"You are taking this a lot better then I expected." My mom said

"How else am I supposed to take it. Would you rather me be crying and depressed all the time?" I said

"No but I haven't seen you shed a tear at all." My mom said

"Where is dad?" I asked

"He want back to work today. He will be back here tonight and Jason said he might stop by later to see how you are." My mom said

"Why is my choir teacher coming to see me?" I asked

"Riley, do you really not remember?" My mom asked

"Isn't he a friend of yours?" I asked

"He is but it's more then that. Do you remember what your dad and I were fighting about before the car accident happened?" My mom asked

"I'm sorry mom but I don't remember." I said

"Your dad would probably tell me not to tell you this but since your doctor said that the memory loss was temporary meaning we can't stop you from remembering it later. The day before the car accident you spent the whole day with Jason. You even slept over at his apartment. The reason why you spent time outside of school with Jason is because he is your Biological father. We have only know about this for a few months so it's still hard for your dad to except it." My mom said

"I'm confused." I said

"Jason may be your biological dad but Ezra is still your dad. You should feel lucky to have 2 dads because some kids grow up and don't have a dad." My mom said

"Why does that happen?" I asked

"There are lots of different reasons why that could happen. Sometimes unexpected things happen and people leave before you are ready for them to leave." My mom said

"Life is so unfair." I said and finally started crying.

My mom was there to comfort me

"I know sweetie but you just have to make the best of things." My mom said

* * *

A few hours later Ezra dropped Lucy off at the hospital and left.

"Dad, please stay." Riley said

"I can't, Parent teacher conferences are tonight." Ezra said

"I thought that was tomorrow night." Aria said

"High school is tonight, Middle school is tomorrow." Ezra said

"So are you going to go to Rileys tomorrow night or do you want me to?" Aria asked

"I think we both need to go. We need to talk to her teachers and principal to figure out a plan for Riley. I don't want Riley getting to behind in school but she can't go back to school yet." Ezra said

"One of us needs to be here at the hospital for Riley. Jason can't because he has his own conferences. Besides that fact I've been here a lot more then you have. Plus if both of us go we would need to get someone to watch Lucy for a few hours." Aria said

"We'll talk about it later." Ezra said

After Ezra left Jason showed up with a special delivery. He had 2 get well soon cards and a teddy bear. Riley opened the first card which was signed by all her teachers and some of her friends.

"Thanks for the card and gift." Riley said

"Your welcome." Jason said

"Who is the second card from?" Aria asked

"It's a surprise." Jason said right before Riley opened it

The other get well soon card was from the one and only Taylor swift.

"Mommy, this card is from Taylor Swift." Riley said

"How did you manage that?" Aria asked Jason

"I have my connections." Jason said

"Thanks Jason, this is the best gift I've ever gotten." Riley said

"Your welcome." Jason said

"Mom, did I miss the CMA awards this year?" Riley asked

"No, they are on tonight actually." Aria said

"Can we watch them?" Riley asked

"Riley I would love to but your little sister is here. Lucy has some books so maybe you can just read to her." Aria said

"It's always about Lucy. Ever since she was born you and dad have always put her first." Riley said upset

"No it's not always about Lucy. I have been here all day and all of last night for you. I'm tired and I want to go home but I'm staying here for for you." Aria said

"Then just take Lucy and go home. I'll be fine stuck here in this hospital without you." Riley said upset

Aria left with Lucy to go home giving Riley what she wanted.

"I didn't mean to get so mad at my mom but I don't get to do half the things I want to do because of Lucy." Riley said to Jason

"I know having a younger sibling is hard especially when at least one of your parents favors them over you. Riley, you have to understand that Lucy is younger and because of that she is going to require more attention then you." Jason said

"Lucy may be younger but she has more freedom then me right now. I can't even get out of this hospital bed by myself" Riley said

"Riley, I understand what your going through is hard. This is just as hard on your parents as it is on you." Jason said

"So can we watch the CMA awards?" Riley asked

"Yes." Jason said

Jason and I watched the CMA awards together. About halfway through I was surprised when Taylor Swift was on the stage. She made a speech and then she sang a song dedicated to me.

_"Right now there is one of my fans that needs everyone's hopes and prayers. Her name is Riley Fitz, She is 11 years old and lives in LA. A few weeks ago she was in a car accident with her mother. Riley woke up a few days ago after being in a coma for two weeks and she is slowly starting to recover. I wasn't originally supposed to preform a song tonight but sometimes life surprises you in both good and bad ways. I had originally written this song years ago for a Haiti benefit concert. So tonight I will be singing Breathless in honor of Riley Fitz." Taylor Swift said before she sang that song and another song off an old album "Fearless"._

_I couldn't believe Taylor Swift just did that for me._

"Did you know about this?" I asked Jason

"How else do you think Taylor Swift found out about you." Jason said

* * *

**Arias POV**

I took Lucy home and we ate dinner together.

"Mommy, when is Riley coming home?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. Hopefully sometime soon but your dad and I have to make some changes around the house so she can come home." I said

"What changes?" Lucy asked

"When Riley can come home she is going to be in a wheelchair so we have to make this house more accessible for her. Riley won't be able to go upstairs unless we put in a ramp or an elevator for her to use." I said

After I cleaned up from dinner, I gave Lucy a bath and got her ready for bed. I wanted a relaxing night so I had Lucy go to bed about an hour earlier then her bed time. After Lucy fell asleep I took a shower and lied down in my bed. I ended up watching part of the CMA awards while I waited for Ezra to get home.

* * *

**Ezras POV**

Once I got home, I put my car in the garage. I noticed the SUV was also parked in the garage meaning Aria was home. It was a good thing that we had 3 vehicles before the accident happened. Aria's car had a lot of miles on it and was going to have to be replaced soon anyway. I walked in the house and the main level was pretty much dark except for the light on in the kitchen. It was late so I figured that Lucy was already sleeping and Aria was probably upstairs. I heated up some leftovers for dinner. After I ate I went upstairs. I walked into Lucy's room first and just like I thought she was sound asleep. Before I walked into the master bedroom I walked past Riley's room. It mad me sad not knowing the next time Riley was going to sleep in that bed.

"Hi." Aria said to me as I walked into the master bedroom

"I was surprised when you texted me to tell me not to stop by the hospital and pick Lucy up." I said

"She was getting cranky and I really needed to go home." Aria said

"What about Riley? Do you think she is going to be ok alone or do you want me to go spend the night with her?" I asked

"I'm sure Riley will be fine." Aria said

"You know how I said I wanted a third kid." I said

"Yes, and I told you know wasn't the right time to have another kid." Aria said

"I think we need to put that off for a little bit. With everything going on right now, I just don't think trying for another kid is good for us right now." I said

"Instead of trying for another kid how about we make our family bigger another way." Aria said

"Like adopt?" I asked

"Well yes but not a kid. I was thinking of adopting a pet. The other day I drove past an animal shelter. I had some extra time so I went in and looked at the dogs and cats."

"I love you." I said

"I love you." Aria replied back

We watched the rest of the CMA awards together before going to bed. It was the first time that Aria and I slept in the same bed in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Should Aria and Ezra adopt a pet?
> 
> Should Aria and Ezra get a dog or a cat?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	15. Welcome Home Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finally gets to go home. Will she have a welcome home party? How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Welcome Home Riley**

**Riley's POV**

Things were going to be hard for me now but at least I could go home. I was actually really happy to leave the hospital. I was still on hospital grounds but I was outdoors.

"What am I supposed to do about school?" I asked

"We are going to hire a private tutor for you and when you feel ready to go back you can go back to school." My Mom said

"But I miss school and all of my friends." I said

"School is important but right now you need to focus on other things besides school." My Dad said

* * *

**General POV**

Aria and Ezra got a wheelchair lift put into the SUV. They also got some other things done around the house to make it easier for Riley to get around. Lucy was at home and Jason was watching her. Also at the Fitz residence were some of Riley's friends to welcome her home. Riley had no idea that her friends were waiting to welcome her home. When Riley got home she was surprised that her friends actually cared.

"Mom, Dad, did you do all this for me?" Riley asked

"Actually it was Jason's idea to have a welcome home party." Ezra said

"Your dad and I helped him with the planing plus we bought the welcome home Riley banner and the balloons." Aria said

Riley's welcome home party was mostly just food and talking with friends.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked Riley

"Thanks for planning all this but I really just want to be alone right now." Riley said

"Why don't you go talk with some of your friends. They all missed you." Jason said

Riley went to talk with her friends especially her best friend Maya. That left Aria, Ezra, and Jason to talk.

"When is the next time that I can have Riley come over to my apartment?" Jason asked

"I think it will be easier if you just come over here to see her on the days that she would of normally gone to your apartment." Aria said

"I told you that Aria and I are Riley's parents. Jason you are getting way to involved in her life." Ezra said

"I'm the one that gave her one of my kidney's. Without me Riley wouldn't even be living anymore." Jason said

"Jason, Now is not the right time to argue about when you can see Riley." Aria said

"You won't be able to see Riley for awhile because my mom is coming in to town for a month and she can't find out about you being Riley's Biological father." Ezra said

"I'll get my Lawyer and we can take this to court." Jason said

"Jason, We don't need to go to court to get this settled. I will talk to Ezra and get him to change his mind." Aria said

"Riley doesn't need you Jason, Riley needs Aria and myself." Ezra said

"Riley is 11 so I think she should decide that herself." Jason said

"I think that seems fair." Aria said

"You didn't raise her Jason so it's obvious Riley is going to chose me over you." Ezra said

A short time later the welcome home party for Riley was over. All of Riley's friends got picked up by their parents. Jason was still there to help clean up.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I was outside in the back yard with Lucy and Riley along with Riley's best friend Maya who was sleeping over. Lucy was on the swing set and I was pushing her since she hadn't learned how to kick yet.

"I can't believe I can never play on the swing set again." Riley said to Maya

"You don't know that for sure Riley, Miracles do happen sometimes." Maya said

"How can you still be happy after everything you went through." Riley asked Maya

"My life would be so different if I hadn't had to go live with my grandparents. You know if I hadn't moved here then I never would have meet you." Maya said

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ezra was outside with Lucy and Riley so I figured now was a good time to talk to Jason without Ezra interfering.

"Thanks for helping clean up and I'm sorry about Ezra. I promise you that we will work something out so you can see Riley." I said to Jason

"I don't want to force Riley to see me if she doesn't want to." Jason said

"Riley wants to see you. When she was still in the hospital Riley would always ask me if you were coming to visit her that day but she would never ask or talk about you when Ezra was in the room." I said

"It seems like Riley is afraid of what Ezra will think if he finds out that she enjoys spending time with me." Jason said

"It's like Ezra refuses to accept that you need to be in Riley's life. It's not like you are taking Riley away from him completely." I said

"I understand that, I mean I've already lost two kids and I don't plan on losing another." Jason said

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked

"No, I'll just stay home and watch football. I'm not dating anyone and my parents live on the east coast so I have no where to go." Jason said

"You should come over to our house on Thursday." I said

"Really, Are you sure Ezra won't mind?" Jason asked

"What Ezra needs is to see you interact with Riley more. Plus I'm sure he will be happy to watch some football with you." I said

"I think you are exactly right. I don't think he trust me around Riley. It's like Ezra is holding my bad past against me." Jason said

"I'm going to be singing at this "Wrapped in Red" charity event on December 6th and I would like you to come. It's a childrens charity and the money goes to buy holiday presents for kids whose parents can't afford to buy gifts." I said

"I will be there to support you." Jason said

"I really want to try out you managing my singing career." I said

"What will Ezra think about it?" Jason asked

"I don't care what he thinks. It's my career and my future so I can do what I want with it." I said

Jason left a short time later. Later that same night Lucy was already asleep. Usually when Maya slept over on a Saturday night I would take her and Riley to the mall or movies but this time they just stayed here to watch movies. After the movie Riley was tired so Ezra helped her get comfortable on the couch and Maya was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. Ezra and I told Maya that if Riley needed anything to go upstairs and wake us up. Ezra and I were getting ready for bed.

"Don't be mad at me but I invited Jason over for Thanksgiving dinner." I said

"Aria." Ezra said

"I'm sorry but I just figured since he had no one to spend Thanksgiving with." I said

"I'm not mad, I just wish that you would have asked me first." Ezra said

"So you could tell me no." I said

"I might of actually said yes to inviting Jason over. I agree it's a holiday and Jason probably doesn't want to spend it alone." Ezra said

"Thanks for understanding." I said

"Are you sure that you can handle taking Riley to physical therapy while I'm at work? She also has a doctors appointment on Wednesday morning." Ezra asked

"I can handle it. Maybe the four of us could go out to Lunch on Wednesday after Riley's appointment" I said

"Even though class are not in session there are teachers meetings all day on Wednesday but you and the kids could still do you to lunch." Ezra said

"Well have fun at your teacher meetings." I said

"There mostly just to prepare for exams. All the teachers get the Exam booklet for there subject and then we have to make an exams for our students. It's fairly complicated considering that I have to make tests for English 9, English 10, English 11, and English 12." Ezra said

"Well your a great teacher so I'm sure you will figure it out." I said

"As long as I don't have to fail any students this semester." Ezra said

"Have you failed a student in the last 10 years?" I asked

"No but I've had a few that just barley passed. " Ezra said

"I couldn't think of a better job for you other then parenting." I said

"Well before we met I almost went to cooking school." Ezra said

"What made you decide to be a teacher?" I asked

"I had this one English teacher in high school. He was the strictest teacher in the entire school. Halfway through that semester I had the lowest grade in the class and by the end I had the highest grade out of all the students in that class." Ezra said

"Wow." I said

"What made you want to become a singer?" Ezra asked

"Honestly I had no idea what I wanted to do when I grew up. I thought about it and I remember that I used to sing everywhere. It didn't matter if I was in the shower, car, or out in public somewhere whenever a song popped in my head or a song was on the radio, I would just sing. It's something my parents never understood because neither of them had a good singing voice." I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	16. Thanksgiving Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving Break for Riley and Lucy. What will they do? Will they have fun or will they get in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Thanksgiving Break**

**Aria's POV  
**

The great thing about Ezra being a teacher is that he gets school breaks off unless he has teachers meetings like he has today. Our kids and I still get to spend Thanksgiving day, Black Friday, and the weekend with him. I am enjoying having one day were Riley, Lucy, and I can have a girls day. Riley has Physical therapy today and Lucy has to go with us because she doesn't have school today. I made the kids Belgium Waffles which is their all time favorite breakfast. They were homemade so they took some time for me to cook them.

"Girls, Breakfast is ready." I said

Riley was already in the kitchen and Lucy ran in the room a moment later.

"Lucy, what did your dad and I say about running?" I asked

"Only run outside because in the house I can get hurt." Lucy said

"Mom, Lucy can get hurt outside as well." Riley said

"I know but if you can't run down school hallways then you shouldn't be able to run in the house." I said

"Lucy is a kid, just let her have fun. Remember her and I used to race each other up and down the stairs all the time." Riley said

"I also remember Lucy falling down the stairs and having to spend the night in the emergency room." I said

* * *

_Flashback/Memory_

_It was a Friday in the middle of July. It was also a rainy day. LA didn't get a lot of rain but today the weather forecast called for on and off Thunderstorms all day. Riley and Lucy were both upset because they couldn't play outside. Riley was 8 going on 9 in September and Lucy just turned 3 in June. Aria was supposed to sing that night for the Rhythmz in Riley Park summer concert series. It was supposed to be outdoors at Riley park which is a park in downtown LA. Since it was raining the rain out sight would be at the church across the street from the park. Aria was already at the church rehearsing for the show that would be starting in about two hours. Ezra was busy cleaning up the dinner dishes. Riley and Lucy were playing with each other since it wasn't time for to leave yet. All of the sudden Ezra hears a loud noise followed by the sound of Lucys cries. Then a minute later Riley tells him what happened._

_"Lucy just fell. I think she might be really hurt." Riley said_

_"Where is she?" Ezra asked_

_"At the bottom of the stairs." Riley said_

_Ezra rushed over to where Lucy was._

_"Riley, what happened?" Ezra asked_

_"We were racing each other around the house and she just fell." Riley said_

_"Daddy, Riley pushed me down the stairs." Lucy cried out_

_"That's not what happened dad, Lucy is lying to you." Riley said_

_"A three year old doesn't lie." Ezra said_

_"Lucy just tripped and fell but she is trying to put the blame on me dad." Riley said_

_"We need to take Lucy to the hospital." Ezra said_

_"You and mom didn't rush me to the hospital when I fell off my bike the first time I rode it without training wheels." Riley said_

_"You just scraped your knees and elbows, All you needed were a few band aids. I think Lucy hit her head so she might need stitches." Ezra said_

_Ezra picked up Lucy and went out to his car. He quickly put her in the car seat while Riley got in the other side of the back seat and put on her seat belt. Ezra handed Riley his cell phone and got in the drivers seat. The hospital was only a few miles away from the house._

_"Riley, can you call your mother please." Ezra said_

_Riley called but it went to voice mail._

_"Mom didn't answer" Riley said_

_"Call back and leave a message." Ezra said_

_"What am I supposed to say?" Riley asked_

_"Just put it on speaker and I will talk." Ezra said_

_"Hi Aria, I know you have your concert tonight but we have a family emergency and I need you to meet me at LA Children's hospital as soon as you get this message. I don't know how it happened but Lucy fell down the stars. I think she is going to be ok but I'm taking her to the hospital to get checked out." Ezra said in the voice mail message to Aria._

_Meanwhile Aria just finished rehearsals. She only had an hour before the concert was going to start and less then that before the people started arriving to watch her sing. Aria was in the dressing room getting ready when she checked her cell phone and noticed that she had a voice mail and several text messages from Ezra. She checked the text messages first._

_"Aria, Check your voice mail, it's really important - Ezra, Aria, When you get this please call me - Ezra"_

_Then Aria got the voice mail. Aria knew that her family was more important then performing._

_"I can't perform tonight. My husband had to take my youngest daughter to the hospital and I need to go now." Aria said to her manager_

_"Can you reschedule for tomorrow night because a lot of people are looking forward to this and some people are already here." He asked_

_"Yes, Tomorrow night is great." Aria said forgetting that tomorrow was her and Ezra's 5th Wedding Anniversary._

_Aria got in her car and meet Ezra at LA children's hospital. When she got there she found out what room Lucy was in. When Aria got to the room Ezra was talking to a doctor._

_"Mommy." Lucy said_

_"I'm so glad your ok." Aria said as she hugged Lucy  
_

_"How is Lucy?" Aria asked Ezra once the doctor left the room._

_"She is fine but they want to keep her overnight for observation. She had to get some stitches on the back of her head. The doctors also want to take an x ray and an MRI to make sure that nothing seriously is wrong." Ezra said_

_"How did this happen?" Aria asked_

_"Lucy said Riley pushed her but Riley is saying she didn't do it." Ezra said_

_"Riley, can you tell us the truth please?" Aria asked Riley_

_"I promise I didn't push her. She just fell on her own. I was with Lucy when it happened but I had nothing to do with it." Riley said_

_"I believe you Riley but three year olds don't lie." Ezra said_

_"Riley, We just want to know the truth." Aria said_

_Riley was silent. She wasn't acting guilty but she was the only one that knew what happened._

_"I'm sorry you have to miss your concert for this." Ezra said_

_"It's no big deal. My manager rescheduled it for tomorrow night." Aria said_

_"Aria, Tomorrow night is our 5 year wedding anniversary. We already got the babysitter to watch the kids for the night and the hotel room is booked." Ezra said_

_"I'm sorry Ezra, to be honest I forgot about our anniversary. I promise we can celebrate next weekend." Aria said_

_Ezra didn't say anything at first but Aria could tell he was angry with her for forgetting their 5 year anniversary._

_"I'm sorry if your mad Ezra." Aria said_

_"The point is this isn't the first time you forgot our anniversary. 3 years ago, you forgot our 2nd anniversary." Ezra said_

_"I didn't forget that one, I just forgot to get you a card that year. I was busy raising a one month old and a 5 year old." Aria said_

_Before Aria and Ezra got the chance to argue a man and a woman walked in to talk to Ezra. The man was a police officer and the woman was from child protective services._

_"What is going on?" Aria asked_

_"We need to talk to Ezra Fitz." The Police Officer said_

_"If you have something to say to my husband you can also say it to me." Aria said_

_"I'm not sure that is such a good idea. We just need to talk to him about how Lucy got hurt." The CPS woman said_

_"Aria, Let me handle this." Ezra said_

_"What were you doing when this incident occurred?" The Police Officer asked_

_"I was clearing the dinner dishes in the kitchen and the kids were in a different room playing." Ezra said_

_"So there is no chance that Lucy falling down the stairs wasn't just an accident?" The CPS Woman asked_

_"I can't believe I am being accused of child abuse. I love my kids and my wife. I would never hurt any of them." Ezra said_

_"You are crazy to accuse my husband of child abuse. Riley and Lucy mean everything to him." Aria said_

_"Mrs. Fitz, Where were you when Lucy got hurt?" The Police Officer asked_

_"I wasn't home, I was rehearsing for a concert that was supposed to be tonight." Aria said_

_"We can't drop this case or the charges until we do a home visit? The CPS Lady said_

_"Charges and how did you find out about this anyway?" Aria asked_

_"Your husband has been charged with child abuse and we got a call from someone at this hospital who reported possible child abuse for a three year old girl." The Police Officer said_

_"Can we get this home visit done ASAP?" Aria asked_

_"Does 9 AM tomorrow morning work for you?" The CPS Lady asked_

_"Yes." Aria said_

_Aria and Ezra called the neighbor to pick up Riley because they were spending the night with Lucy. The next morning Lucy was released from the hospital just before 8 AM. Two people from CPS and a police officer showed up an hour later. The home visit seemed to be going good but they still wouldn't drop the charges._

_"You can't do this to my husband." Aria said_

_Ezra was close to actually being arrested when Riley finally said something._

_"My dad didn't do anything to Lucy. I was the one that pushed her down the stairs. I never meant to do it, It was just an accident." Riley said and started crying._

_The charges were now dropped, Both CPS and the police officer left._

_Aria and Ezra were now discussing Riley's punishment._

_"How are we going to punish Riley for what she did?" Ezra asked_

_"We can't take her cell phone away because she doesn't have one." Aria said_

_"We can't take her car keys away because she isn't old enough to drive." Ezra said_

_"Do we really have to punish her?" Aria asked_

_"Yes, otherwise how will she learn her lesson." Ezra asked_

_"How about we take away her TV privileges for a week." Aria said_

_"Also Riley shouldn't be able to use either of our laptops for the next week." Ezra said_

_Both Aria and Ezra talked to Riley. They told Riley that for the next week she couldn't watch TV or use either of their laptops._

_"Why am I being punished for something I didn't do?" Riley asked_

_"You told us that you pushed your little sister down the stairs." Aria said_

_"Even if it was only an accident it still happened and you have to accept responsibility for it." Ezra said_

_"I lied to those people because I didn't want them to take daddy away." Riley said_

_"You made a choice Riley." Aria said_

_"I don't know what really happened Riley but for the next week those are the rules." Ezra said_

_Aria had her concert that night. She was glad that Ezra and the kids were there to watch. Since Aria was sort of famous people were talking about what happened to Lucy. Also of course there was a big story in the LA paper on Sunday._

* * *

"For the record Riley never pushed me down the stairs. I just tripped and fell." Lucy said

"How about I take the two of you out to lunch after Riley's PT appointment." I said

I took Riley to her PT appointment. Lucy brought a coloring book so she would be board while Riley was at PT. Then I took the kids out to lunch.

"Are we doing anything else today?" Lucy asked

"Actually I was thinking about stopping by the homeless pet shelter of LA on the way home." I said

"Are we going a pet mommy?" Lucy asked

"Your dad and I have talked about getting a dog or cat but I don't plan on adopting today." I said

"I want a dog." Riley said

"Can we get a puppy mommy? Lucy asked

"Puppies are a lot of work but Riley you could help me with the training." I said

The kids were both excited to go look at the dogs. At the shelter they looked at all the dogs before they decided to play with one. It was a female, two month old, Rottweiler/Lab/Dalmatian mix named Bella. She was on the smaller size now but would be a big dog once she grows up.

"Bella, seems like she is the perfect fit for your family." The shelter worker said

"Can we adopt her mom." Both Riley and Lucy said

"I can't just bring a dog home without talking to your dad first." I said

"Mommy please." Lucy said

"I'm sure dad will love her as much as we do." Riley said

I usually don't give in to them this easily but I couldn't help it. I was in love with this dog just as much as Riley and Lucy were.

"Alright but you two have to promise to help take care of her." I said

"All you have to do is fill out some paperwork and as long as everything checks out you can take Bella home today. Bella's puppy vaccines are up to date but she will need another round in a few weeks." The shelter worker

I filled out some paperwork. I had to answer questions about finances, house size, back yard size and if it was fenced in, how much time I would have to take care of the dog and a few other things.

"Congrats." The shelter worker said

Then she recommended a vet and gave us a list of things that we would need to buy at the pet store. Since she was just getting of work she was even nice enough to go to the pet store with us. I bought Bella a leash, a collar, food bowl, water bowl, dog food, dog treats, a dog crate, some training pads, and a few toys. Them we went home. The kids were playing with the dog while I unloaded most of the stuff that I bought from the pet store.

Shortly before I expected Ezra to come home the doorbell rang. I didn't know who it was but I answered it anyway.

"Hi, Is Ezra Fitz here?" Malcolm asked

"Not at the moment but I'm his wife." I said

"My name is Malcolm. Um, according to my mom, Ezra is my father." Malcolm said

"Ezra did tell me about you recently." I said

"He knows that I exist?" Malcolm asked

"Ezra didn't even know about you until you were 7 and then he signed his rights away." I said

"Why?" Malcolm asked

"At the time Ezra and I were dating, we just had a baby girl ourselves. I hadn't even finished high school yet and Ezra's job was hanging by a thread. We couldn't afford to raise one kid yet alone two." I said

"So, I have a younger half sibling." Malcolm said

"Two actually, Our daughter Riley is 11 and our daughter Lucy is 5. Ezra should be home really soon if you want to wait." I said

"No, Can you just tell him to call me." Malcolm said and then handed me his number.

After Malcolm left I almost ripped up the piece of paper with his phone number but then I realized that wasn't up to me. Ezra got home a few minutes later and I knew I needed to tell him about out surprise visitor.

"Sorry meetings ran late." Ezra said

"It's fine, the kids and I had a fun day." I said

"Whose dog is this?" Ezra asked as he was being greeted by the puppy and two kids who missed their father

"Mommy, let us get a puppy." Lucy said

"Her name is Bella." Riley said

"I'm sorry Ezra but I took the kids to the animal shelter and they just fell in love." I said

"We were going to get one in a few months anyway so I guess now is the right time." Ezra said

"Ezra, Can we talk in private for a few minutes?" I asked

Ezra and I went upstairs to talk.

"What is this about?" Ezra asked

"Malcolm showed up at our front doorstep today. He gave me his number and he wants you to call him." I said

"Do the kids know?" Ezra asked

"No, they were busy playing with the puppy." I said

"I guess I will give Malcolm a call tonight." Ezra said

"I'm surprised because I thought for sure you would rip the note up and throw it away." I said

"I want to do the right thing this time." Ezra said

Ezra and I cooked dinner for us and the kids. After dinner the Kids and I took Bella for a walk while Ezra called Malcolm. After the kids went to bed Ezra and I were lying together in our bed. Bella was sleeping in her dogie crate on the floor in our bedroom. Lucy wanted Bella to sleep in her bed but we told her no because Bella isn't potty trained yet.

"What did Malcolm want?" I asked

"He wanted money for university so he can go to UCLA. Malcolm also wants to meet me and since I told him I was an English teacher he wants me to tutor him in English. Malcolm told me that he found me on his own so Maggie doesn't know anything about this." Ezra said

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"I'm meeting him at Panera Bread for lunch on Saturday so we can talk." Ezra said

"So are you going to give him money.?" I asked

"I told him I wanted to think about it for a few days. Aria, I really feel like I should give him money." Ezra said

"Now you changed your mind because before you wanted nothing to do with Malcolm." I said

"Malcolm asked for my help so I want to help him." Ezra said

"How are we going to tell Riley and Lucy that you have another kid meaning they have an older brother?" I asked

"I don't know but in the meantime it is better for them not to know about this. Riley has been through enough, I don't think she can take anymore big news right now. Lucy is so young that she won't even understand the situation." Ezra said

Ezra and I kissed. It would have gone further then that but both of us were really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	17. What We Are Thankful For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Ezra flashback to the time Ezra proposed Marriage to Aria. Also Thanksgiving dinner for the Fitz family and two close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**What We Are Thankful For**

**General POV**

The sun is shining bright on Thanksgiving morning in LA. Aria and Ezra are just waking up. Both of them slept in a little bit later then normal and so did the kids. The puppy had slept most of the night, only waking up a few times. Aria knew this would be almost like raising a baby all over again. They would be busy cooking dinner almost all day but right now the kids were still asleep, Ezra was cooking breakfast, and Aria was looking at their wedding photo album.

"So next year for our anniversary I thought it would be nice to go on vacation without the kids." Aria said

"We still have a while to plan that." Ezra said

"I realize that but if we go to Hawaii that is going to take some time to plan." Aria said

"I thought you didn't like Hawaii. I suggested it for our honeymoon but we ended up going to Las Vegas." Ezra said

"That was because we had Hardy take care of Riley. She was only 3 then and I didn't want to be to far away from her." Aria said

"Why didn't you just tell me that and we would of took Riley with us to Hawaii?" Ezra asked

"I just didn't want to ruin our honeymoon by taking Riley with us." Aria said

"Aria it would have been ok, Remember Riley was with us when I proposed to you." Ezra said

"I suspected something was up that night because Riley said something about daddy having a ring." Aria said

"Really because you acted surprised when I popped the question." Ezra said

* * *

_Flashback/Memory - 8 years ago_

_It was a few days before Halloween so Aria took Riley shopping to get a costume while Ezra was still at work. Riley had just turned 3 last month so she wouldn't start preschool until next year. Riley decided she wanted to be a bumble bee for Halloween after experiencing her first bee sting this past summer. It was a traumatic experience for her since they found out she was allergic to bees. Neither Aria or Ezra were allergic so it was sort of a shock to them. They were trying to save money so Aria bought a Yellow dress for Riley at Walmart. Aria planned on creating the bumble bee costume herself for Riley to wear. They had enough money to have a relatively good life but they were trying to save money so they could move into a house soon. Riley needs new cloths a lot since she grows out of her cloths quickly. Aria bought the grocery items they needed and paid for the items before going back home with Riley._

_Later the day Ezra got home from work. Aria was already working on the Halloween costume for Riley since she needed to get it done. She had it done after only a few hours. Riley put it on for her mom and dad to see. Ezra took a picture before Aria helped Riley take it off. Ezra helped Aria cook dinner while Riley was busy with her coloring book._

_"I just so happen to have gotten 3 tickets to the LA Dodgers VS. LA Angles world series game tomorrow night." Ezra said_

_"You didn't buy them did you because you know we can't afford tickets to a world series game?" Aria asked_

_"No, someone I work with was supposed to take his dad and brother but then a family emergency happened and they can't go." Ezra said_

_"Who else are we taking with us?" Aria asked_

_"You, me, and Riley equals 3 tickets." Ezra said_

_"I would much rather just get a babysitter. Don't you think Riley is a little young to be with us?" Aria asked_

_"Maybe a little but kids go with there parents all the time." Ezra said_

_"Ezra, It's a night game meaning it will end past Riley's bedtime." Aria said_

_"It is also a Saturday night and she can sleep in the car on the way home." Ezra said_

_"Fine, even though I don't think it's a good idea to take a 3 year old to a crowded downtown LA sporting event." Aria said  
_

_The next day Aria and Ezra decided that they wanted to go out dinner before the game because ballpark food was crazy expensive. Ezra had a LA Dodgers jersey on. Aria had a LA Angles T shirt on that was Ezra's but neither of them cared. Riley was just wearing an I heart LA t shirt since she didn't have any sports team outfits. Before they left Ezra was waiting in the car with Riley since Aria wasn't ready to go yet._

_"Tonight I am going to ask your mom to marry me. I have had the ring for weeks but tonight seems like the perfect night." Ezra said to Riley_

_Ezra showed Riley the ring quickly before Aria got in the car._

_"Mommy gets to wear this ring?" Riley asked_

_"Yes but it is supposed to be a_ _surprise." Ezra said_

_At the restaurant Aria and Ezra split a meal while Riley got Mac and Cheese off the kiddie menu. After they ate Ezra paid the bill while Aria took Riley to the bathroom._

_"Daddy told me not to tell you that he bought a ring for you mommy." Riley said_

_"Really Riley." Aria said_

_Riley kept quite knowing she already said to much. Partway through the baseball game Riley pointed to the big board and when both Aria and Ezra looked they saw each other on the kiss cam. Riley was siting in the seat between them so they were not exactly siting next to each other but Ezra knew this was the perfect time to ask Aria to marry him. Ezra then got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket._

_"Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Ezra asked_

_Aria was full of happy tears but she managed to say yes._

_"Yes, Yes, a million times yes I will marry you." Aria said_

_Then they kissed and the crowd went wild. The LA Dodgers won the world series that night. Ezra had to carry Riley back to the car since she was really tired. At least Riley wasn't cranky like she usually was when she was up past her bedtime. They drove home and Ezra carried Riley to her bedroom. She was sleeping so they didn't bother putting pajamas on her. Ezra just laid her down in her new big girl twin bed that Riley had got for her 3rd birthday._

_The next morning Ezra woke up first. Aria was still sound asleep and so was Riley. When Aria walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast she noticed that pancakes and waffles were already cooked. Ezra was reading the Sunday newspaper. In the paper was an article about the world series win for the Dodgers and a small story about the proposal._

_"I should have been the one cooking you breakfast this morning as a thank you for last night." Aria said_

_"How long do you think it will take to plan this wedding?" Ezra asked_

_"I think we should wait and have the wedding next summer. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily are all busy with university and I think summer might be the only time of the year that works for them." Aria said_

_"True and I won't have to worry about work during the summer so we can go on a honeymoon." Ezra said_

_"We all ready know Riley will be the flower girl." Aria said_

_"July is a good month for the wedding. I know it gets really hot in LA but we can use an indoor venue so the weather doesn't mess things up." Ezra said_

_"Then maybe by next the end of next summer we can finally buy a house." Aria said_

_"What is your rush to get out of this apartment?" Ezra said_

_"I love the apartment but down the road if we have another kid Riley's bedroom isn't big enough to share unless we get bunk beds." Aria said_

_"Houses cost a lot more money then apartments." Ezra said_

_"True but each month we pay rent money that could have gone towards paying down a mortgage." Aria said_

_"Would you stop worrying so much about money Aria." Ezra said_

_"Lately I feel like we are spending more money then you are making." Aria said_

_"If you are that worried about money then get a job Aria even if it is just part time." Ezra said  
_

_"How are we going to pay for child care then. Don't forget I am the one that takes care of Riley all the time when you are working." Aria said_

_"Next year Riley will be in preschool so things will be easier for both of us." Ezra said  
_

* * *

Aria and Ezra had spent all day cooking. Riley and Lucy spent most of the day playing with the puppy. Hardy was in town for work so Ezra invited him over for dinner. Jason was also there for dinner that night. Ezra's mom wasn't going to be in town until next week but Ezra did call her earlier in the day. Ezra also talked to his younger brother Wesley since it had been awhile. Aria talked to her parents, her brother, and the girls on the phone as well.

For dinner they all ate turkey, stuffing, potatoes, noodles, and mixed vegetables.

"I know I haven't been over here in a while but since when did you get a dog?" Hardy asked

"I was just over here less then a week ago and there was no puppy." Jason said

""Yesterday." Aria said

"Aria took the girls to the animal shelter and left with a puppy." Ezra said

The rest of the dinner went really great. Ezra was actually getting along with Jason.

"How is she around the kids?" Jason asked

"Bella is hyper active sometimes but she is going through her puppy stages. With the kids she is great. Both Riley and Lucy adore her." Aria said

"She isn't potty trained yet but so far we have only had one accident." Ezra said

"I had a dog before and you love them but sometimes they can be a handful." Hardy said

"This dog is perfect." Both Riley and Lucy said

"I would have a dog if they were allowed in the apartment." Jason said

"Just wait until Bella grows up. She is a mix of Rottweiler, Lab, and Dalmatian. Meaning she is going to be a large bread dog probably close to 100 pounds." Aria said

That night everyone talked about who and what they were thankful for. It was the best Thanksgiving holiday that Aria and Ezra have had in a long time.

"Ezra, Even though our life isn't perfect I couldn't wish for a better life with you." Aria said

"Aria, I was thinking the exact same thing." Ezra said

Aria and Ezra kissed and since the kids were sleeping it was the perfect time to prove their love for each other. Afterwords Aria and Ezra both fell asleep while cuddling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> How did you like the flashback in this chapter?
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	18. Family Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Family Visiting**

**Aria's POV**

For some reason I was really glad that Ezra's mom had moved out of the country and she wasn't that close to me anymore. I had enough problems dealing with my own parents and now I had to deal with an in law on top of that. Riley is glad to see her grandma and Lucy was excited to meet her for the first time. I mean can you really like the woman who didn't think your marriage to her son was going to last.

_Flashback to Ezria wedding_

_I couldn't believe that today was finally the day that I was going to marry Ezra. We have been dating for almost 5 years and we have been engaged for almost 9 months. We also have a 3 year old daughter named Riley who will be turning 4 and starting pre - school in September. We didn't follow the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. We had a kid outside of marriage so we already brook tradition there. Riley was going to be the flower girl so she was really excited for the wedding._

_Hours later at the wedding I still couldn't believe I was moments away from marrying the man I loved. The wedding ceremony began and we said our vows followed by us both saying I do. After we kissed I looked down at the ring on my finger. I love Ezra but part of me was just marring him because of our daughter. Riley was so excited for the wedding and she even helped us plan it._

_The party followed after the wedding. I was 21 now so yes I was drinking. Riley was the only kid at the wedding and I could tell she was getting board but the party would be over soon anyway. Ezra's mom was with her and I went over to check on her.  
_

_"How is my little girl?" I asked Riley_

_"Tired." Riley said_

_"I know it's past your bedtime but that is ok for one night." I said to Riley_

_"I don't mind going back to my hotel room so Riley can go to bed." Ezra's mom said  
_

_"That might be a good idea." I said_

_"Do you have pajamas for Riley?" Ezra's mom asked_

_"Riley's suitcase is in Hardy's hotel room since he is going to be watching her for a few days while Ezra and I go on our honeymoon." I said_

_"Don't upset my granddaughter if you and my son end up getting a divorce in a few years." Ezra's mom said_

_"Ms. Fitz you don't have to worry because that won't happen." I said_

_I said goodnight to Riley and then I went to go tell Ezra._

_"Riley is getting tired so your mom is taking Riley up to her hotel room. Hardy is going with her so they can get Riley's pajamas." I told Ezra._

_"Ok, Well let me go say goodnight to Riley." Ezra said_

_When Ezra went to say goodnight to Riley I went to go talk to Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, My brother Mike and Mona._

_"How does it feel to be married?" Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mona all asked me_

_"It feels great. I'm just really glad Ezra and I didn't rush into things." I said_

_"How is Riley?" Caleb, Toby, and Mike asked_

_"She is a great kid but being a stay at home mom is a lot of work. Riley is going to start pre school in the fall and I think I might have to get a job." I said_

_"Are you having money problems?" Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Mona asked_

_"A little but mostly we are trying to save up for a house and Ezra is getting tired of paying all the bills out of his paycheck." I said_

_"Maybe you will win some money in Vegas." Caleb, Toby, and Mike said_

_"We are not going to Las Vegas just for the casinos. We decided to go to Vegas because we could drive there in 5 hours." I said  
_

_"Why didn't you go to Hawaii?" Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Mona asked_

_"For one we would have to fly to Hawaii and two the airline tickets are way to expensive during the summer." I said_

_"Well maybe if you save up some of the wedding money gifts then you can go to Hawaii another time." Caleb, Toby, and Mike said_

_The wedding was now over and I was back in the hotel room with Ezra. Ezra was a little drunk but I was clearly more drunk then him. After spending the last hour in the bathroom throwing up we finally had time for just the two of us._

_"I'm sorry." I told Ezra_

_"Don't be sorry for throwing up because it has happened to me before." Ezra said_

_"Really when?" I asked_

_"I got drunk for the first time at a college party. I was under 21 at the time but I was in college so the age thing didn't really stop me from partying with older college students." Ezra said_

_"Are you sure Riley will be fine with Hardy for a few days?" I asked Ezra_

_"Don't worry Aria. Hardy's first job as a teenager was babysitting." Ezra said_

_"It's just that this will be Riley's first time away from me. She handled being away from you for a few months well after the first week but she has never been away from both of us at the same time." Aria said_

_"This is good for both you and Riley. How else are both of you going to get through Riley's first day of school." Ezra said_

_"What if I home schooled Riley?" I asked_

_"Aria, you know you can't do that." Ezra said_

_"Why not?" I asked_

_"Besides the fact that you only have a high school diploma you need to let Riley try out school first. If Riley hates it then once she starts first grade we can consider home school." Ezra said_

_"I know and I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to let Riley grow up yet. I'm with her all the time and the thought of letting Riley go is scary." I said_

_Ezra was right I needed to let Riley grow and explore things on her own. Pre-school for Riley is going to be harder on me then it is for her. Both Ezra an I were relaxed but we couldn't fall asleep just yet. We still hadn't celebrated our wedding night alone together. Both of us were really tired once we had finished our special moment together. We fell asleep moments later only to be woken up hours later by a knock on the hotel room door._

_Ezra and I both jumped out of bed and threw some of our cloths back on. I thought for a moment someone was trying to break in but when Ezra opened the door it was just Riley. Hardy was holding her and she was crying._

_"Is everything ok." Ezra asked him_

_"Riley woke up crying for both of you. I tried to get her to fall back asleep. I didn't know what else to do besides bring her to you." Hardy said_

_"We will handle it, thank you." Ezra said_

_"What is wrong Riley?" I asked_

_"I dreamed that daddy hurt mommy. Someone took me away to go live with another family that didn't care about me." Riley said_

_"Everything is fine Riley. You had a nightmare." Ezra said_

_"So none of that actually happened?" Riley asked_

_"No, you never have to worry about that Riley because you dad and I not only love you but we also love each other very much." I said_

_Ezra and I got Riley to sleep. She has never had a nightmare before and I am worried about it happening again. The next morning Riley gave us a little trouble when it was time for her to go with Hardy._

_"I want to be with Mommy and Daddy." Riley said_

_"It's only for a few days Riley." Ezra said_

_"I promise I will take good care of her." Hardy said_

_"No, you can't go." Riley said_

_"Riley, We are only going to be about an hour away. Your dad and I will call to check in on you." I said_

_"Plus Riley you can call your mommy and daddy if you miss them." Hardy said_

_Riley went with Hardy. Ezra and I followed them in our car most of the way. I just hope Riley will be ok without us for a few days._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Today is Friday. Ezra's mom has only been staying with us since Monday and I was ready for her to go home. She would be staying with us and wasn't planing on leaving until right after the new year. Ezra was already at work. I just got back from dropping Lucy off at school and taking the puppy to the vet to get more puppy shoots. Riley has yet to go back to school so Ezra's mom was watching for a little while. Before the car accident Ezra and I had let Riley stay home alone for about an hour or so at a time. Riley's choir was having a concert tonight. Riley was supposed to be apart of it so even though she doesn't know all the songs she is going to be up on the stage with her class.

"When is Riley going back to school?" Ezra's mom asked

"Next month when the new semester starts." I said

"Really because I asked Riley and she had no idea." Ezra's mom said

"We didn't tell her because Ezra and I had a meeting with her principal the other day. She seems to think Riley should be out until next fall and have to repeat 6th grade." I said

"They can't force you to hold Riley back." Ezra's mom said

"It's not only that. We would lose the tuition money that we already paid for this year. Just because Ezra works at the school that doesn't give us free tuition." I said

"Is there something you and Ezra are not telling me?" Ezra's mom asked

"I don't understand why you have been distant for years and now all of the sudden you are back here acting like nothing changed." I said

"I thought it was about time I finally met Lucy." Ezra's mom said

"You had the last 5 years to meet her and you chose now."I said

"I was just letting you and Ezra live your life." Ezra's mom said

"A life that you didn't think would last and guess what you were wrong about that." I said

"I found some interesting papers today." Ezra's mom said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

She showed me the envelope the Ezra and I were trying to hide from her.

"I know it looks bad but Ezra and I have gotten passed it." I said

"I'm certiantly not ok with pretending that Riley is my granddaughter when I know for a fact that she isn't." Ezra's mom said

"DNA does't matter, You love Riley and that's all that matters." I said

"More importantly is this why Ezra want's a divorce?" Ezra's mom asked

"I admit our marriage hasn't been great recently but Ezra never said anything to me about wanting a divorce." I said

Ezra's mom handed me another envelope filled with important papers.

"Has Ezra said anything to you about this?" I asked

"Well no but if you look at the date on the papers it is within the last month." Ezra's mom said

"Before I got into that car accident with Riley all Ezra and I would do was fight. At one point I thought we were heading for a divorce but I didn't think he would actually want to go threw with it." I said

"You better talk to him and see what is going on." Ezra's mom said

* * *

I decided to pay a visit to Ezra while he was on his lunch break.

"Can you explain this to me." I said as I handed Ezra the envelope with divorce papers.

"You weren't supposed to find these Aria." Ezra said

"Truthfully, do you really want a divorce from me?" I asked

"After I found out that you had cheated on me with Jason, I thought we had no other choice but to split up. The car accident made me realize that life can change at any moment. I realized then that you made a bad decision but that didn't mean I couldn't give you a second chance." Ezra said

"These divorce papers are dated after the accident happened so how am I supposed to believe you Ezra?" I asked

"At the time I got these divorce papers I was still unsure if I really wanted to put ourselves through this. It wasn't until last weekend when we watched our wedding video as a family that I realized that our marriage is far from over." Ezra said

"I will see you when you get home. Just so you know your mom found out about that thing we were trying to hide from her." I said

"So you told her the one thing I asked you not to." Ezra said

"No, We didn't do a good enough job hiding the paternity test result envelope from her." I said

"How did she react?" Ezra asked

"Not good, Your mom said that she didn't want to pretend that Riley was her granddaughter." I said

"I expected that she would react that way. Now you know why I didn't want her to find out." Ezra said

That night Ezra, His mom, Lucy, and I all went to Riley's choir concert. We were all siting towards the front. I was so proud of Riley. I could tell that she was happy again. Just before the concert started I looked back to see how many people were siting in the schools auditorium. I thought I saw someone that looked like me and even looked to be right around my age. I know I was probably imagining things but she looked like just like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> How did you like the flashback in this chapter?
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	19. Back on Stage for the First time in a Few Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has an onstage performance, Some other drama things happen to the Fitz family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Back on Stage for the First time in a Few Years**

**Aria's POV**

I was so excited but nervous at the same time to get up on a big stage and sing to a crowd tonight. Over the past few years I have only had a few concerts on smaller stages and a small audience. The day started out like a normal Saturday. Ezra made breakfast for everyone then we spent some quality family time together. We spent most of the day relaxing until later. Ezra dropped me off Nokia theater LA live. Ezra, his mom, and the kids went out to dinner because there was still over 2 hours until the show started.

I was in my dressing room. I ate some food before I got my performance outfit on. After that there was a lady who did my hair and makeup. Waiting back stage is the hardest thing for me. Ezra texted me saying that they just got here and were siting in one of the first few rows so I should be able to see him when I am out there preforming. I was still in my dressing room waiting for the show to start. Jason was my manager so of course I had to see him tonight and that time was now.

"I wanted to wish you good luck. I also need to tell you that the order changed so you are now singing one song to open the show and one song to end the show." Jason said

"How is that possible because I told you I didn't want to go first or last?" I asked

"I'm sorry but I didn't have the final decision in the order." Jason said

"I'm not blaming you but I wish you would have told me sooner." I said

"I didn't even know until a little while ago because the singing order got changed last minute." Jason said

At least for the first song I wasn't singing solo. India Menzel, Demi Lovato and I were singing "Let it Go" from the Disney movie "Frozen". I wasn't nervous at all for this song. I was able to find my family in the audience, Both Riley and Lucy were singing along to this song since they both love the song. I wouldn't be singing again until the end so I was able to watch most of the rest of the show from the TV in my dressing room that was playing the live show.

The final song of the night and my solo performance is my original song "Mistletoe" (by Lucy Hale). I just wrote the song and this is the first time I will be singing it to a public audience. Ezra, His mom, Riley, and Lucy heard the song earlier today when I was at home rehearsing it. After the permanence was over everyone that sang tonight walked on the stage to bow.

A little while later I was in my dressing room getting ready to leave.

"You did great tonight." Jason said

"Thanks, It's been a while since I have been on a stage in front of a large crowd." I said

"So there is an after party tonight in Hollywood and every who performed plus the managers are invited." Jason said

"I'm not really into the partying mood plus Ezra dropped me off here earlier so I would have to go home to get my car." I said

"I'm going so I would be happy to give you a ride." Jason said

"No, I'm to tired for a party plus I'm the only one of the singers that has a family." I said

"No problem but you are going to have to go to a after show party at some point." Jason said

"I know but tonight isn't a good night. Besides those parties are for people who got success in their careers. Why would I go when I feel like my career was a failure." I said

"It doesn't matter how many hit songs or albums you have because Aria you still have a singing career." Jason said

"It has been years since the last time I have heard one of my songs on the radio. My first album was out 6 years ago and I haven't been able to make another one since. I had a tour offer once but I had to turn it down because it was bad timing." I said

Jason left and I took a quick 15 minute nap because I was really tired

* * *

I was meeting Everyone in the lobby so we could go home. I thought to my self it would have been nice if all my friends could have been here tonight but it was a live televised event so they had promised to watch me on TV. I saw Ezra but I saw him with the woman that looked just like me. I saw her last night at Riley's choir concert as well. Something didn't feel right. I could tell from a distance that Ezra thought it was me. Ezra kissed that woman just as I was walking up to him.

"What's going on? Your not my wife." Ezra said

"I don't care who you are but you need to leave now." I said and she left

"Aria, I'm so sorry this isn't my fault." Ezra said

"We will talk about later but right now I want to go home." I said

"We will as soon as my mom gets out of the bathroom with Riley and Lucy." Ezra said

I looked over to where the bathrooms were and noticed how long the line was. It's a good thing I had a private bathroom in my dressing room.

"For future reference they probably would have been able to go backstage and use the bathroom in my dressing room." I said

"I tried to go backstage and find you but security stopped me." Ezra said

A short time later we left and headed home. Both girls were falling asleep on the way home. Riley woke up when we got home but Lucy was sound asleep. Ezra had to carry Lucy into the house and take her upstairs. Soon though Lucy would be to old for Ezra to carry her all the time. Ezra's mom was helping Riley get ready for bed so I had some free time.

I was the only one downstairs at the moment and all of the sudden I heard this loud noise. I didn't know what it was so I made sure everything was alright upstairs. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. I hoped that wasn't the case because this neighborhood is the safest one in LA. Nothing has happened in this neighborhood since Ezra and I moved in.

I walked into the kitchen and that is when I noticed the broken glass. I didn't know what to do so I ran upstairs to get Ezra. I almost called 911 but I figured who ever it was would be gone before the police arrived. Ezra and I went back downstairs. Nothing appeared to be missing at the moment. Ezra found my look a like hiding.

"Are you the one that broke in here?" Ezra asked

"Yes but I didn't mean any harm. I just needed a place to sleep." She said

"You can sleep in a jail cell because breaking and entering is a crime." Ezra said

"Please don't call the cops. I will pay for the broken window." she said

"I have seen you around town and I don't who you are but you need to leave or we will call the cops." I said

"I'm your twin sister Ariana Young." she said

"Prove it." I said

"I was adopted from birth. It was a closed adoption but a few months ago I figured out who my biological family is." she said

"If this is true why would my parents separate us?" I asked

"I guess they only wanted one kid at the time." she said

"Ezra, What are we going to do?" I asked

"We let Ariana stay the night on the couch. In the morning we will figure something out because she can't stay here." Ezra said

We gave Ariana some sheets so she could turn the couch into a bed for the night. Ezra and I were getting ready for bed. We had to talk even though I really didn't want to.

"Ezra, what if Ariana was telling the truth?" I asked

"It doesn't matter if Ariana was telling the truth. I can't let you, our girls, or my mom get hurt. Something is off about Ariana and we can't trust her at all." Ezra said

"Your right Ariana gives me this bad feeling and just letting her stay one night is more then we should have allowed." I said

"So we should call the cops in the morning and have Ariana arrested." Ezra said

"I think that is the best thing." I said

* * *

The next morning Ezra and I woke up to a quiet house. Riley and Lucy were both still asleep in Riley's room while their grandma had slept in Lucy's bedroom last night. I walked downstairs first and noticed Ariana was gone but I did find a note along with her original birth certificate. She was telling the truth last night. I knew I was going to have a long conversation with my parents and I wasn't looking forward to it. I told Ezra when he walked down the stairs.

"She's gone." I said

"She had to be lying then." Ezra said

"No, Ariana was telling the truth. She left a copy of her birth certificate along with a note saying the she didn't want to mess up my life." I said

"Do you still want to call the cops?" Ezra asked

"Yes but what are we supposed to tell them?" I asked

"The truth Aria." Ezra said

We called the police first and explained everything. We were lucky that Ariana hadn't taken anything except for the emergency cash that was kept in an empty band aid box. Ezra and I realize that we should have called the cops last night but we didn't because Ariana acted innocent. We also had to call the homeowners insurance company to deal with the broken window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	20. Believing in a Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in a Christmas Miracle? Well the Fitz family sure does believe in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Believing in a Christmas Miracle**

**Aria's POV**

Not that I still believed in Santa anymore because I don't but today Ezra and I took both Riley and Lucy to the mall to see Santa. Right now Ezra and I were trying to get Riley and Lucy to tell us what they told Santa so we can go and buy them the gifts they want. They wouldn't tell us so Ezra and I would have to guess. Later on in the day Ezra and I were putting up the Christmas tree. The kids and grandma helped us decorate the tree. Riley and Lucy each had there own special ornaments. Riley's had her name, baby picture and the words "First Christmas". Lucy's was the exact same except it had her name, baby picture, and the words "First Christmas"

_Flashback/Memory - General POV_

_Christmas - 11 years ago_

_It was really hard for Aria and Ezra to raise 3 month old Riley. Aria was currently being home schooled by her mom so she could finish her senior year on time. Ezra was teaching at Rosewood high and mostly only helped Aria with Riley on the weekends. Aria had some help at home from her mom. Mike was living with their dad so Aria could use his room as Riley's nursery._

_Money was the main issue. Aria and Ezra had been fighting about how much of his paycheck should go towards buying things that Riley needs. Aria walked down the stairs holding Riley. If it wasn't for her Aria would be in a full on breakdown right now. Aria's mom was cooking breakfast and Aria joined her in the kitchen._

_"If something is wrong you can tell me." Aria's mom said_

_"Was it like this when you and dad were raising Mike and I?" Aria asked_

_"Your dad worked and I stayed at home for the first few years." Aria's mom said  
_

_"How much did dad help you out?" Aria asked_

_"Not much more then Ezra but your dad and I were living together so it made things easier." Aria's mom said  
_

_"I have it so much harder then Ezra. He works but I still have my senior year to finish." Aria said_

_"Aria I talked to a friend of mine that owns a day care and she offered you a part time job. Plus Riley can get free care as long as you are working." Aria's mom said_

_"How am I supposed to have a part time job, have time for school, and care for Riley?" Aria asked_

_"I can still home school you but it will have to be in the evenings because I am going back to work next month. This way you can work during the day and do schoolwork at night." Aria's mom said_

_"Thank you so much mom for everything that you have done for Riley and I." Aria said_

_"Your welcome, I will watch Riley for a few hours if you want to talk to Ezra or at least go hang out with your friends." Aria's mom said_

_I ate breakfast and bottle fed Riley. I got in my car and went to Ezra's apartment. He wouldn't be at work because it was holiday break. I knocked on the door and he answered it. I walked into his apartment before he could shut me out._

_"Can we talk?" Aria asked_

_"Where's Riley?" Ezra asked_

_"My mom is taking care of her so we can talk." Aria said_

_"Aria, I already told you on the phone this morning that I couldn't afford to give you any more money for the baby." Ezra said_

_"It's not just about the money Ezra, I want you around Riley more then just 1 or 2 days a week." Aria said_

_"How much more?" Ezra asked_

_"As much as possible, my mom got me a part time job at a day care and she will continue to home school me at night but in order for me to do all that I am going to need you helping out with Riley more." Aria said_

_"That's great Aria and I will be around to help you out with Riley more." Ezra said_

_"Thanks, do you mind if I take a nap because I got all of 2 hours of sleep last night and if I go home to rest it won't be peaceful." Aria said_

_Aria took a nap before heading home. The next day was Christmas Eve and Ezra was over. Mike showed up later that night so they were only missing one person. Ezra got Aria a promise ring and he got Riley some more baby cloths since most of what she had no longer fit. Aria gave Ezra a photo album filled with Aria and baby Riley. Aria made Riley a special Christmas ornament with her name and picture._

_"That must have been expensive." Ezra said_

_"I asked my mom for the money that she would have spent on me for Christmas so I could get Riley something extra special." Aria said_

* * *

_Another Flashback/Memory - General POV_

_Christmas - 5 Years ago_

_Aria and Ezra have been married for almost 2 and a half years. Riley is now 6 years and Lucy is now 6 months old. They were living in this fairly large house for the past two years now. Ezra and Aria were finally in a good place financially. Not only had they won some money 2 years ago in Vegas but Aria had also released her first album last year and it was profitable. Since then things how gone down hill with Aria's career because she had no more record deals. Also Aria had to turn down the tour offer earlier this year because of her pregnancy with Lucy._

_Ezra so far has had a successful career as a high school English Teacher. He has now worked at LA private for 5 years and just got a promotion earning the Fitz family more money. To continue the Christmas Tradition Aria made a Christmas ornament for Lucy that was the exact same as Riley's except for the name and picture. Christmas this year was just the four of them and they were staying home for the holidays. Last year for Christmas Ezra, Aria, and Riley had gone to San Diego, CA. It was the first vacation they had taken as a family since Riley was with Hardy when they went on their honeymoon. Ezra wanted to go to Mexico but Aria didn't want to go because she thought Riley was to young and she was pregnant so she didn't want to risk anything happening to their unborn baby. Ezra had settled on San Diego when Aria said that just the two of them would go to Mexico for their 5 year anniversary._

* * *

**Aria's POV**

This Christmas it was the four of us plus Ezra's mom. My twin had been caught. I decided not to press charges so my twin is now living at an LA homeless shelter. I have not been seen or talked to her once since that night she broke in and I am ok with it. We got our kitchen door wall repaired and everything was now back to normal well almost normal. Jason has been over to visit Riley a few times and he has even taken Riley to Physical therapy a few times. Ezra doesn't seem to mind it which is good for everyone. Riley doesn't mind having two dads either. Our puppy Bella has grown in the last few weeks and will continue growing over the next few months.

I still need to talk to Ezra about the divorce papers but I am waiting until after the holidays. I am no longer worried about our marriage because both of us seem happy together. On Christmas Eve after the kids went to bed we had to take all the presents out of the trunk and put them underneath the Christmas tree. You wouldn't think there would be a lot of presents for two kids but they were spoiled so they had a few gifts from each of us plus some gifts from grandma.

Christmas morning arrived and the kids were excited when they got their presents. I wonder why they didn't seem as happy as they normally did.

"Why doesn't it snow in LA?" Lucy asked

"The temperature is usually to warm for snow." I said

"I asked Santa for snow on Christmas." Lucy said

"Santa can't always make every Christmas wish come true." Ezra said

"It doesn't normally snow in Australia either." Ezra's mom said

"Lucy, my Christmas wish didn't come true either." Riley said

"What did you wish for Riley?" Lucy said

"I asked Santa for me to be able to walk again." Riley said

"Riley, It's possible for you to walk again but it will take some time for that to happen." Ezra said

"You have been making great progress in Physical Therapy." I said

"The doctor doesn't believe in me." Riley said

"We believe in you Riley." Both Ezra and I said

That night was a Christmas miracle. Riley started to get more feeling back in her legs. She couldn't walk on her own just yet but she got up from the wheelchair with help. Riley was able to take a few slow steps with her bracelet style crutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	21. Lets Hope Next Year is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley goes back to school. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Lets Hope Next Year is better**

**General POV**

As the New Year was fast approaching the Fitz family had more hope that next year would be better and brighter. Most importantly they had made there way through the year as a family. True Aria and Ezra had their fair share of fights over the last few months but they had survived it. The only thing Riley and Lucy hated about the New Year was going back to school since holiday break would now be over. Riley would be going back to school for the first time since the car accident two months ago. Riley's recovery process was taking time but she was gaining strength day by day. Grandma Fitz was still in town for a few more days. The family spent the day together. Riley was still using her wheelchair most of the time but she was still able to get around. Today they were going to the park.

_A Few Days Later._

Grandma Fitz had now flown back to Australia. Riley and Lucy were going back to school today.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I wasn't really sure if I was ready to go back to school today. My parents wanted me to so I had to. While I was out of school I had a private tutor so I was now all caught up and ready to start a new semester of 6th grade. At school everyone was staring at me. I don't know what there problem is because I'm still the same me besides the fact that I am still in this wheelchair. Physical therapy was going great and I will be out of this wheelchair at some point in time. Lunch time was horrible because no one wanted to sit with me except for my best friend Maya who was now being made fun of because she was talking to me.

"These kids at school are so mean." Maya said

"Maya, if you stopped being my friend then people would have no reason to make fun of you." I said

"Why would I want to do that?" Maya asked

"I just mean don't act like my BFF when we are in school." I said

"If you are being bullied and teased because you are in a wheelchair then I will be right here with you." Maya said

"Deal but you can't tell my parents about what is going on at school." I said

"I promise but before things get worse you should tell them." Maya said

My last class of the day was choir. The kids were being nice for the most part. It was almost the end of class and I sang my solo part of "Best Day of My Life". This was a song for the end of school year concert and I was so excited to have a solo. After that some of the boys in the class started to make fun of me. They thought they were being funny but they were not. Maya was quick to defend me. I was glad to have her because words do hurt sometimes even more then physical pain. Jason quickly stooped the boys from being mean to me and he even gave them detentions.

After class was over Jason talked to me.

"How was your first day back?" Jason asked

"Rough, not how I thought it would go." I said

"Was it like that all day with kids being mean to you?" Jason asked

"Yes." I said

"I know you don't want to hear this but as your teacher I have to tell your parents about this." Jason said

"You wouldn't say that if you were just my teacher. I know you feel like you have to tell my mom everything that happens to me at school but you don't." I said

"Someone has to tell them so it is either going to be you or me." Jason said

"I will tell my parents if you just give me some time to figure out how to say it." I said

"You tell them tonight Riley or I will." Jason said

* * *

The end of the week had arrived and I still hadn't told my parents about kids being mean at school. It was still going on and Jason could tell. Friday night we were watching a Disney Chanel movie as a family when the home phone rang. My dad answered it but he told my mom that Jason needed to talk to both of them. My mom picked up another one of the home phones from a different room.

After they were done with the phone call we went back to watching the rest of the Disney movie. Once the movie was over it was time for Lucy to go to bed. After that my parents talked to me.

"Riley, why didn't you tell us about the kids at school?" Both my parents asked

"I was dealing with it at school so once I got home I didn't want to talk about it." Riley said

"Jason, your dad, and I are going to talk to your principal next week." My mom said

"She may want to talk to you as well before she has the meeting with us." My dad said

The next week at school My parents, Jason and I all had a meeting with the principal. She wanted me to leave school because she thought I was a distraction to the other students but my parents wouldn't agree to that. Jason even sided with my parents. The principal told me to tell her if kids started being mean again I needed to let her know so they could get in trouble for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	22. Talking about our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Ezra talk about the future as well as the possibility of having another kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Talking about our Future**

**Ezria's POV**

I don't know how I could ever consider getting a divorce for Aria in the first place. I love my wife and two amazing daughters. Aria is trying to get her singing career back on track. Riley is making more progress every day with physical therapy. Lucy is just enjoying her life like any 5 year old should. Jason is staying at our house with the kids for the night while Aria and I spend some time together without the kids.

I don't really like to celebrate half anniversary's but Aria does. We have been married for 7 1/2 years. Aria and I were going out to dinner and then spending the night in a hotel room.

"Thanks for this. It's really nice to spend some time without the kids." Aria said

"I still don't see the big deal in half anniversary's." I said

"It's a thing with the Montgomery family. Growing up Mike and I would always celebrate our half birthdays." Aria said

"I'm surprised because we don't celebrate Riley and Lucy's half birthdays." I said

"Lucy's half birthday is close to Christmas and Riley never wanted to celebrate her half birthday." Aria said

"When Wesley and I were growing up were banned by our mother from celebrating half birthday's." I said

* * *

**General POV**

Meanwhile at the Fitz residence Riley and Lucy were having a Disney movie marathon. Jason made them popcorn and the girls seemed to be having fun. Jason was glad that Aria and Ezra trusted him with the girls. The girls were behaving for the most part until Lucy's bedtime. Lucy refused to go to bed making up excuse after excuse. Lucy was only going to go to sleep if Bella was allowed to sleep on her bed instead of in the cage. Eventually she did go to bed but it was an hour past the time she was supposed to be sleeping. Riley went to bed a short time later. Once both girls were sleeping Jason slept in the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

After dinner we hung out at the hotel pool. Neither of us went swimming but siting by the pool was nice. After relaxing by the pool we went to our hotel room.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Yes, What's going on?" Ezra asked

"Now would be a good time to talk about why you felt the need to get divorce papers written up and then hide them from me." I said

"I already told you why Aria. You cheated on me, lied to me, kept secrets from me." Ezra said

"I think we both lied and kept secrets from each other." I said

"I told you I don't want the divorce anymore." Ezra said

"I know you said that but you still have the papers Ezra. Is that just in case you change your mind?" I asked

"If it makes you happy I will shred the divorce papers as soon as we get home tomorrow." Ezra said

"This might not be the best time to tell you but Jason is really close to getting me a tour offer. I may be leaving as soon as the end of March." I said

"How long?" Ezra asked

"6 months, Starting with my opening show in Vegas and ending with an I heart radio performance at the end of September." I said

"How long have you known about the tour?" Ezra asked

"Since my charity concert performance Jason has been working on a tour deal for me. Apparently he knew my old manager so they are working together with me to plan a tour." I said

"Maybe the kids and I can join you for the summer part of the tour." Ezra said

"Thanks but I would rather do this tour on my own. Not that I don't want you and the kids to see me perform but this is my career and I think it would be hard on the kids to do all that traveling even if it is summer." I said

"Is this because of Riley. Aria, her Physical Therapist thinks she will out of the wheelchair permanently before summer?" Ezra asked

"I know and I'm grateful for that. This way you can enjoy the summer with the kids. Maybe you can even take them to Disney Land. It could just be a one day thing since we only live 45 minutes away. I might even be performing there sometime during the summer." I said

"Your right Aria, I don't need to get involved with your career. I just wish that Jason wasn't managing it and going on tour with you." Ezra said

"Would it be better if it was my old manager or someone we didn't know?" I asked

"No, your old manager quit without any notice and someone we didn't know would be even worse then Jason." Ezra said

"I really want another kid Ezra." I said

"With the tour is that really such a good idea to try for another kid right now?" Ezra asked

"No, so as soon as this tour is over we can start trying again." I said

"It took almost 6 months of trying to get you pregnant with Lucy." Ezra said

"If it takes us that long again I won't get pregnant until March of next year meaning the new baby would be born in December next year." I said

"With Riley all it took was one drunk hookup with Jason." Ezra said

"No matter how long it takes it's worth it once the kid is born." I said

"I would start trying tonight if it wasn't for your tour." Ezra said

"I don't want to risk cancelling another tour so I'm staying in birth control for now." I said

"It's your career Aria and I agree with you." Ezra said

"Thanks for being so understanding and patient Ezra." I said

Before Ezra and I went to sleep we had sex. It was something we usually tried doing at least once a week but with all the things going on in our lifes it had been longer then that since the last time we did it. Ezra and I cuddled before falling asleep. The next morning we went home and spent the day with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	23. Starting a 6 month Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria starts her tour. What will happen? This chapter contains some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

Starting a 6 Month Tour

Aria's POV

(End of March)

Tomorrow will be a sad/Happy day because I am leaving to go on my tour. One amazing thing did happen today. Riley doesn't need her wheelchair anymore. Her doctor said she still might need it if she does any long distance walking but other then that she is 100 percent back to normal.

"I can't believe you leaving tomorrow mom." Riley said

"Me neither, Mommy." Lucy said

"I will miss both of you so much." I said

"Then why can't we go with you?" Lucy asked

"Both of you have 2.5 months of school left." I said

"Since dad doesn't have to work during the summer can we go with you then?" Riley asked

"Lucy is in YMCA camp all summer and you have CIT training so you can go on field trips with Lucy." I said

"Aria don't worry the kids will be perfectly fine with me." Ezra said

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to pull the kids out of camp for a week and join me on tour." I said

"That may not be possible anymore because I'm teaching summer school this year." Ezra said

"Since when?" I asked

"Since I found out about your tour. I didn't want to spend the whole summer home during the day while Riley and Lucy were at camp." Ezra said

"I understand, plus we probably could use the extra money because Riley's medical expenses are still not completely paid." I said

"I know, it's like the hospital thinks they own our savings account." Ezra said

"So are we like poor now because of the car accident?" Lucy asked

"No, it's just between all the time Riley spent in the hospital, her surgery, and physical therapy it's practically eating up our entire savings account." I said

"I thought you had medical insurance for that." Riley said

"We do but the insurance doesn't cover everything and your dad has been trying to get them to pay more." I said

"Aria, don't make the kids worry. I always have my mom on backup if we need to borrow some money." Ezra said

"I know but I would feel really guilty asking her for money." I said

It was my last night with Ezra for 6 months so after the kids went to sleep we had to make our night special.

"Can we pretend this is our wedding night all over again?" Ezra asked

"I'm not drinking so I won't be in the bathroom half the night throwing up." I said

"I just want to make this night last as long as possible." Ezra said

We recreated our wedding night except for us being drunk because we were both completely sober. It was romantic and special because this would be the last time Ezra and I were together for 6 months. I woke up the next morning not ready to let go of Ezra. We had a heated make out session but had to stop before things got further because the kids woke up and were running down the hallway towards our room.

Everyone helped with breakfast this morning and then it was almost time for me to go. Jason was picking me up in our tour bus. He arrived a little early so the Riley and Lucy could get a tour of the bus.

"Mom, you are living on this bus for 6 months?" Lucy asked

"Yes, this is a special bus because it has a kitchen, living area, bathroom, and bedroom." I said

"Mom, how can there only be one bedroom when both you and my other dad are living in the bus?" Riley asked

"Jason is sleeping on the couch every night while I get the bedroom." I said

Finally it was time to say goodbye. Ezra took it well but Riley and Lucy were crying. They were happy for me but they were going to miss me.

(End of June)

3 months have passed meaning the tour is now halfway over. Jason and I have gotten closer as friends. We have made a few mistakes that I hope Ezra never has to find out about. I love Jason but I want to stay with Ezra because of the kids. Tonight out show is in Nashville, Tennessee. I will be doing some covers of Taylor Swift and Lady Antebellum tonight. Both Taylor and Lady Antebellum will be performing with me tonight. Jason was also going to sing with me for a few songs. On the set list for tonight Taylor, Jason, and I will be singing "Love Story". Our song with Lady Antebellum was "Need You Now". Also on the set list were my own songs including "You Sound Good to Me", "Lie A Little Better", and "Just Another Song".

Over the last 3 months Jason has been giving me mixed messages. I saw him flirting with my backup singer Dani. She was right out of university and this was her first tour. Dani and I didn't exactly get along but luckly she wasn't staying on the bus that Jason and I are on. The concert went amazing like all of my other ones have gone so far on this tour.

At the very end of the concert Jason and I were saying thank you and goodnight to the crowd I ran off the stage. I felt sick and luckly I was able to make it to the bathroom in time. I haven't been sick in years. The last time was when morning sickness when I was pregnant with Lucy. I thought to myself that I could be pregnant but I'm sure it was just nerves. I was in a private bathroom so Jason knocked on the door and I let him in.

"Please tell me this is just nerves." Jason said

"I don't know Jason, I really think I should take a pregnancy test." I said

"Is a pregnancy really possible? I thought you were on birth control?" Jason asked

"I was but I forgot to renew the script and I have not taken any since we left for tour." I said

"There is a CVS pharmacy right down the street. I can go get one for you if you want to stay here." Jason said

"I'm going with you since the test is for me anyway." I said

Jason's POV

Aria and I were leaving the concert venue when I saw someone I didn't think I would ever see. My Ex wife and yes she had the kids with her. They have grown up so much since the last time I saw them. Our son Noah was now 8 and our daughter Alexandra was now 6.

"I don't know if you two remember him but this is your dad." She said to Noah and Alexandra.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I work for people magazine now and my boss asked me to write a story about Aria Montgomery's tour." she said

"Dad, why did you leave us?" Alexandra asked

"It's a long story but I love both of you and I never stop thinking of you." I said

"Cute kids." Aria said

"Thanks, it's not easy being a single mom raising two kids and working to support them." She said

"I know how hard it is to raise kids. I have two daughters myself. Luckily I'm married and have an amazing husband to take care of them while I'm on tour." Aria said

"Jason, Are you still living in Nashville?" She asked

"No, I live in LA. I have a job teaching middle school choir and I am also Aria's tour manager. Thankfully the school was able to find a long term sub so I could go on this tour with Aria" I said

"It's was nice seeing you." She said

"Besides now are you ever going to let me see Noah and Alexandra again?" I asked

"I will give you my cell phone number. Call me after the tour is over and we might be able to work something out. With you living in LA it will be hard but we can try." She said

Aria and I walked to the store down the street. Our tour bus driver was driving over to the store in the bus to pick us up after Aria got what she needed. I bought the pregnancy test for Aria even though she wanted to pay for it herself. A little while later we were back on the bus and Aria took the test. 3 minutes later we found out the results of the test.

"It's positive." Aria said

"I understand if you want to cancel the rest of the tour." I said

"No, I can finish since we are half done it won't be that bad." Aria said

"You should go see a doctor to confirm the pregnancy." I said

"Well it's not like I have enough time to fly back to LA to see a doctor and be back into for tomorrow night's show." Aria said

"I know a doctor in Nashville that might be able to see you first thing in the morning. She works out of the hospital so she sees patients on Sunday in an emergency." I said

"How do you know this doctor?" Aria asked

"It's my ex's OBGYN. I'll look up the phone number for you on my computer and you can call." I said

"Thanks." Aria said

"What's the chances of you getting pregnant from that one night we had together?" I said

"Apparently I get pregnant faster when I'm drunk so it's more likely your baby then Ezra's." Aria said

The next morning I went to the hospital to see the doctor. Jason went with me because he thought the baby was his.

"Thanks for seeing me in such a rush." Aria said

"It's no problem. I was here anyway doing paperwork." She said

"I was indeed pregnant but I just needed to find out how far along I was.

"It looks like you are 3 months along and I can even tell you gender today if you want." She said

"Aria, do you want to know?" I asked

"Yes." Aria said

"Congrats, you two are having a boy." she said

"Can I have a copy of the sonogram?" Aria asked

"Yes, I will be right back with the printed picture for you." She said before leaving the room.

"It turns out it's not your baby after all since I'm three months along and not two." Aria said

(The baby is Ezra's but I will be writing an alternate ending with Jason as the baby daddy)

"Any more question?" She asked

"Is it safe for me to continue my tour. I have 3 months left?" Aria asked

"Yes, if you think you can handle it but you will need to have regular checkups so I can provide you a list with doctors around the country." She said

Aria and I left the hospital together. Aria had another concert in Nashville tonight then we would be headed to out next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be set back in LA so you can see what Ezra, Riley, and Lucy are up to now that it is summer. This story will have two endings. Ezria will get a happy ending then in the alternate ending Jaria will get a happy ending.
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	24. Life in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in LA for Ezra, Riley, and Lucy. An Ezria scene towards the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Author Notes: I know some readers were not happy with some of the story lines I have chosen to write. I am reminding you that this is my story and I can write it the way I want it to. Please be nice in the reviews. I don't like reading "You are ruining your story" or "I hate this story". A better review would be "I think your story would be better if you did this ..." or "I think this should happen ... instead of this ...". Please give this story more of a chance as it only can get better.
> 
> I am still fairly new at writing and I can only improve with each chapter. For those of you that wanted Riley biological father to be Ezra, I think you will be happy in the end. Like I mentioned in a previous chapter. "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does." This quote was taken from another ABC Family show "The Fosters".
> 
> I made this choice to make Jason the biological father of Riley because I wanted Jason to be a important part of this story. I still want and plan to keep Ezria together even though there will be some bumps along the road with their marriage and other things that might happen to them in the future.
> 
> Just a little clue on what might happen in upcoming chapters or later on in the story: Ezria might get into another fight that causes Aria to maybe make a decision she regrets which Ezra may find out about. Ezras mom comes into town for about a month to celebrate Christmas and the New Years holiday with her son and granddaughters that may cause another strain on Ezrias relationship. Old feelings between two characters might resurface but they won't last very long. Aria may think she is pregnant but it might just be a false alarm. Aria will get a offer for a tour but will she take it? Jason offers to manage this tour for her but Aria and Ezra have different opinions about what that means.

**Life in LA**

**Riley's POV**

Summer time used to be fun. My dad was teaching summer school this year so it was different. Lucy was going to YMCA summer camp every day and I was only going to camp when there were field trips. I haven't heard from my mom since she left on tour other then a few short phone conversations. Lucy, our dad, and I all miss our mom but she will be back home in three months. The only day Lucy was allowed to skip summer camp was June 14th because that was my sisters 6th birthday. I also didn't go to camp that day. Lucy and I ended up going to work with our dad. We couldn't do much but watch our dad teach english and writing to a bunch of high schoolers. It was still a fun day.

July 4th wasn't nearly as fun without our mom. She did call and we got to talk to her but again the phone conversation was kept short. Lucy and I just got home from our first day back at summer camp after the holiday. Today was a field trip to the water park and both of us had lots of fun.

"Riley can you go get the mail for me?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I said

I walked outside got the mail and walked back inside with a pile of mail. I gave most of the mail to my dad except for one of my mom's magazines because I wanted to read it. I then went upstairs to my room so I wouldn't be bothered. Usually my parents didn't like me reading people magazine mostly because they thought I was to young. I don't agree with them because I'm almost 12 years old not 6 like Lucy is. In the magazine I found a story on the top touring singers and I was surprised to find my mom was one of them.

My mom also had her own story in the magazine. I couldn't believe what it said about my mom but this might explain why she was keeping the phone conversations short. The magazine said my saying my mom was cheating on my dad with her tour manager. I guess I believe it because she cheated before and her tour manager happened to be my bio dad. The one thing I didn't believe was that my mom was pregnant. I think she would of told my dad if she was pregnant unless the baby daddy was Jason. The article was accusing my mom of having an affair and being pregnant with his baby. I couldn't let my dad see this but now it might be to late because he just walked into my room. The magazine article also had a picture of my mom and Jason hugging outside of a hospital in Nashville, Tennessee.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Riley was reading a magazine and it was one Aria and I didn't want her reading.

"Riley, Dinner's ready." I said

"Thanks for making dinner dad." Riley said

"What is so interesting in that magazine?" I asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to read it. I know it's one of mom's magazine's but I'm getting a little old for Highlights magazine that Lucy reads." Riley said

"Riley, We can subscribe to another magazine if you want. How about you find a dog magazine that you want to subscribe to." I said

"Great idea dad, maybe I can learn some tips for raising Bella." Riley said

Lucy and Riley ate dinner with me. Family meals are different without Aria.

"I miss mommy." Lucy said

"I don't think mom misses us as much as we miss her." Riley said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing, I watched a few you tube videos of mom singing on tour and it didn't seem like mom was even thinking about us." Riley said

"Your mom's singing career is important to her so right now we just have to be happy for her." I said

It was Riley's turn to clear the dinner table. Lucy was helping her with the non breakable items. While the kids were cleaning up from dinner I went upstairs to get the magazine Riley was reading earlier. I found it right on Riley's bed. Riley left it open to what she was reading and I noticed what it was right away.

"Aria Montgomery Fitz having an affair with her tour manager and who is the baby daddy?"

This is why Riley didn't want me to see it because she was scared how I was going to react. I read the magazine article trying to remain calm. I was upset but I had to find out if the magazine was being truthful or not. I called Riley and Lucy's baby sitter. She told me she didn't mind staying at the house for a few days since she was home for the summer.

I booked the next flight to NYC because I looked at Aria's tour schedule and her show tomorrow night was at Madison Square Gardens.

* * *

I took a red eye flight so the next morning I arrived in NYC. I found a hotel that still had a few rooms available. I figured I might as well go to Aria's concert so I bought the last available ticket on line. Later that night I went to the concert. It must be a small world because I also saw Spoby and Haleb at the concert. My concert ticket was actually right next to them.

"Aria didn't tell me you were going to her show tonight." Spencer said

"It was kind of a last minute decision. I missed Aria so I took red eye from LAX last night so I could be her tonight." I said

"So I should not text Aria right now and tell her you are at the show." Hanna said

"I want to surprise her after the show." I said

"Aria loves you despite what is going on." Spencer said

"What Spencer meant to say is that Aria may or may not be having an affair with her tour manager." Hanna said

"I saw the people magazine article so that is why I made the last minute decision to fly to NYC." I said

"Aria deserves a second chance." Toby said

"I'm sure Aria was just excited about the tour and things with Jason just sort of happened." Caleb said

"The thing is Aria will never be fully over Jason. He was her first and I can't compete with that." I said

* * *

After the show I was about to talk to Aria. Her show was amazing and she is a talented singer. I somehow got past a few security guards and I was know about to knock on Aria's dressing room door. After I knocked Aria opened it. Jason was not around at the time so this will be a good time tonight.

"Ezra, What are you doing here?" Aria asked

"I thought I would surprise you. I wasn't the only one here to support you tonight." I said

"I know Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb were here but I didn't expect you to fly across the country when I play in LA next month." Aria said

"I wanted to talk about a few things?" I said

"Are the kids here?" Aria asked

"No, Our babysitter is staying with them for a few days. They have there field trip to the zoo tomorrow and I knew they didn't want to miss it." I said

"What do you want to talk about?" Aria asked

"I am just going to say this right away. Aria, Are you and Jason having an affair?" I asked

"Ezra, It's complicated." Aria said

"I saw the people magazine article so you need to be honest about this." I said

"I'm sorry Ezra." Aria said

"You also need to apologize to one of our kids because guess who read the magazine before I did?" I asked

"Riley saw the story." Aria said

"Yes and she thinks you don't care about us anymore." I said

"What you read is only half true." Aria said

"Tell me who the baby daddy is Aria." I said

"I thought it was Jason but the due date matches better with you." Aria said

"I find that hard to believe." I said

"It's a boy but I'm going to leave it up to you if you want to be involved in his life." Aria said

" If you cared about the baby you would cancel the rest of this tour and come home." I said

"I'll think about cancelling the rest of the tour after the next few shows. I was supposed to have a week off but I'm going to London and doing 3 shows there with Ed Sheeran." Aria said

"Congrats to you. I really do love you Aria even if you don't love me." I said

"I love you Ezra, It's just a complicated situation." Aria said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will take place 5 months later. The tour will be over and Aria will have the new baby. The next chapter will be the first ending of the story. After that I will write an alternate ending and it will be what if the baby daddy was Jason. I am doing this to give Ezria fans their happy ending next chapter and Jaria fans a happy ending after that.
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message.
> 
> I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way.
> 
> Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story so far.


	25. A new Fitz is born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Happy reading

**A new Fitz is born**

**Aria's POV - 5 months later.**

After my 3 shows in London, England, UK I decided to cancel most of what was left on the tour. I wanted to go home and spend some time with my family. I still played 2 shows at Staples Center LA in August, 1 show at Disney Land in Anaheim, California also in August. I also was part of a 2 night I Heart Radio music festival in Las Vegas, Nevada in September.

I was only weeks away from giving birth to our son. Ezra and I decided the perfect name for him is Ian. Ezra and I have been going to marriage counselling once a week. Also we were going to family counselling once a week. Riley and Lucy were not that happy about it but they agreed to it if we promised to work things out. The baby is due on December 28th and it is currently December 7th. I was on bed rest until the baby was born.

Riley is now in 7th grade and Lucy is in 1st grade. Jason went back to teaching and is still Riley's choir teacher. Riley is now spending every single weekend with him and so is Lucy. Ezra and I needed this just until the baby is born. Riley isn't happy about it but she understands.

Ezra converted his upstairs office space into a baby room so Riley and Lucy didn't have to share a room. I was having a lot of back pain that I didn't have with Riley and Lucy. The doctor thought it was stress so ever since I have been on bed rest the back pain has been better.

* * *

**3 weeks later -Aria's POV**

My water just broke and I am starting labor. His due date is today so I am ready for this baby to be born. Ezra is driving as fast as he can to the hospital with me in the passenger seat. Riley and Lucy are in the backseat of the car since we didn't want to take the time to call Jason so he could watch the kids. We got to the hospital and I was able to get into a room right away.

It took a few hours of Labor for Ian to be born. Ian was a lot easier then Riley and Lucy since I had experience giving birth before. Ezra and I were so happy to finally have a son. We let both Riley and Lucy hold baby Ian as long as they were careful. This was a special time for our family.

I was able to go home two days after Ian was born. I will always remember this day. Bringing home Ian is just as special as when we brought home Riley and Lucy.

Ezra and I decided we didn't want anymore kids after this one. Ian will be a spoiled baby but probably not as spoiled as Riley and Lucy were. Everyone was happy to have a new member of the family. Raising 3 kids and a dog is challenging. It's worth it and I keep reminding my self how fast they grow up. In less then two years Riley will be starting high school. In 5 and 1/2 years Riley will be graduating from High school.

Lucy is adjusting to not being the youngest member of the family anymore. I can't say that she likes it but I can say that she understands.

* * *

**One month Later - Aria's POV**

My friends and family have been around helping me with Ian. Ezra helps as much as he can when he's not at work or grading english papers. We are allowing Riley to help with Ian. She doesn't mind bottle feeding him but she hates changing his diaper. Riley and Lucy help a lot with our dog Bella who is now over a year old and full grown. We even let Riley walk Bella as long as she has her cell phone with her.

Life at the moment is good. Raising Ian is a little easier since he is our third kid. I'm glad I had 2 girls first because people always tell me that girls are easier to raise then boys. Money is a little tight right now because of Riley's medical bills, My hospital bills from giving birth to Ian, and buying a lot of baby stuff. We are ok financially but an expensive vacation is off the table for the next several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the story but not really because I will write an alternate ending and it will be what if the baby daddy was Jason. I am doing this to give Ezria fans their happy ending this chapter and Jaria fans a happy ending after that. Basically this entire chapter will mean nothing because if the alternate reality the baby will have a different name and nothing in this chapter will have happened.
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story.


	26. Divorce and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Ezra decide to get a divorce after all. What will happen to Riley and Lucy? Will Ezra, Aria, or both of them get custody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Happy reading

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**(Remember the last chapter was Aria's Dream)(Also the new baby's name is Drew and Jason is the biological father)**

**Divorce and Kids**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and decided it was best to get a divorce. After all I did have an affair and I just had another baby that wasn't Ezra's. I am currently living with Jason in his apartment with our son Drew. Riley and Lucy are currently living with Ezra but they come over on the weekends and sleep over. Jason and I will be moving into a house in Anaheim, California really soon. The only bad part about the move is that Jason would have almost an hour drive to work every day instead of the 15 minutes he has right now. Riley and Lucy would also be almost an hour away from their schools. Jason and I picked Anaheim because it was out of the city but not to far. Also because Disney Land will be just a few miles away from our new house.

Our divorce was finalized but the custody of Riley and Lucy has not been worked out yet. Of course I want the kids which is why Jason and I are moving into a 4 bedroom house so we have room for both girls. Ezra also wants the kids so we are going to court since we haven't been able to work it out ourselves.

I have not gotten much sleep lately because Drew always needs me. Taking care of Drew is hard but in the end it will be worth it. Jason helps out as much as he can but there are certain things only a mother can do. Drew was born on December 28th and it is currently January 2nd

"Are we moving in to the house before or after your court date with Ezra?" Jason asked

"With Drew only being a few days old moving right now is going to be hard." I said

"The court date is January 31st so what if we move on January 27th?" Jason asked

"Sounds perfect. That way I can start preparing Riley and Lucys bedrooms." I said

"I really don't want to think about this but what if by some crazy chance you don't get the girls." Jason said

"Then I will go against court rules and find some way for Ezra and I to share custody." I said

* * *

By the end of the month we moved into the new house. It wasn't as large as the one I used to live in with Ezra in LA but it was still a nice house. The girls have not been to the new house yet and they probably won't see it until after the court date. Jason decided not to go with me so he could stay home with Drew who is now one month old.

Ezra and I have talked briefly over the last several months but only when it had to do with our divorce or the kids. I don't wear the wedding ring anymore but I am still keeping it as a reminder of all our marriage. Riley and Lucy are at school right now but Ezra told them what was happening today.

"How are you?" Ezra asked

"Good, How are the kids?" I asked

"They still think one day we can be a family again." Ezra said

"It will take time but Riley and Lucy will understand." I said

"I know we got divorced but I still want to know what is going on in your life." Ezra said

"I'm taking a break from singing so I can be a stay at home mom to Drew. I will go back in a year or two but it's nice to not worry about my career so much." I said

"I got another pay raise so if you ever need money don't hesitate to ask me." Ezra said

"I might need some money like next month. Jason and I just moved into a house so we will be having a lot more bills." I said

"Technically half of our bank account belongs to you." Ezra said

"Lets get through today and then we will work the money thing out." I said

"Sounds like a plan." Ezra said

* * *

Court started and so far things were going bad for both Ezra and I.

"Aria Montgomery will get Riley Fitz full custody since she is the biological mom." He said

"I'm Riley's father. You can't take her away from me." Ezra said

"Not biological, Jason DiLaurentis is according to the test you had done just under a year and a half ago." He said

"I have raised her for the past 12 years. Jason has only been in her life for the last 16 months." Ezra said

"You need to at least give Ezra visitation rights." I said to the judge.

"You two decided to solve this in court so I get to be the one making that decision." He said

"Riley is 12 so what if she gets to make the decision herself?" I asked

"12 is not 18 so no I'm sorry that will not be possible." He said

Ezra got mad so he walked out of the room and I followed him.

"I don't mind if you want to take Riley part time." I said

"That judge is right, I'm not the biological father so I should have known this would happen." Ezra said

"You can always see Riley in school. In less then two years time she will be in high school." I said

"I guess but wouldn't it make sense to find Riley a school closer to where you and Jason are living?" Ezra asked

"Jason went back to teaching middle school choir so he has to go there for work anyway and he already told me that he wouldn't mind taking Riley and/or Lucy to school." I said

* * *

We walked back into the courtroom because so far the court has only decided on Riley.

"Ezra Fitz will get full custody of Lucy Fitz. Unlike with Riley visitation rights will be given. Aria Montgomery will have weekend visitation rights of Lucy Fitz. In other words Ezra you will have Lucy Monday - Friday, Aria you will have Lucy on Saturdays and Sundays." He said

"This isn't fair for both of us." Ezra said

"You can always appeal with in the next 90 days but for the meantime this is how it will be." He said

"I think our kids need a say in this." I said

"Riley and Lucy are both minors so it doesn't work that way." He said

"We don't want the kids to be upset about this." Ezra said

"You are basically spiting Riley and Lucy up and we didn't want that to happen." I said

"I'm sorry, there is nothing more I can do at this point." He said

Ezra and I were both upset about how court date turned out.

* * *

The next day Riley moved in with Jason and I after school. The first week was really hard for her. Lucy spent her first weekend with Jason and I. I was surprised that she seemed happy about how things worked out in court. Everyone's life would be different from now on.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be focused on Riley. Riley will be 14 and in her freshman year of high school. She will have Ezra as an English Teacher. Also a new character will be Ezra's TA who is 18 and his name is Lucas. Will Riley and Lucas fall for each other?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be focused on Riley. Riley will be 14 and in her freshman year of high school. She will have Ezra as an English Teacher. Also a new character will be Ezra's TA who is 18 and his name is Lucas. Will Riley and Lucas fall for each other?
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story.


	27. Sneaking Around High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is now 14 and in high school. What will happen when Ezra Fitz is her English Teacher? Will Riley fall for her dad's TA 18 year old Lucas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.
> 
> Happy reading

_**Two Years Later (Almost)** _

**_Ezra 38 Years old_ **

**_Jason 35 Years Old_ **

**_Aria 31 Years old_ **

**_Riley 14 Years old_ **

**_Lucy 8 Years old_ **

**_Drew 2 Years old (In a few weeks)_ **

**_Chapter takes place in December._ **

**_Sneaking Around/High School_ **

**_Riley's POV_ **

For almost the last two years I have been secretly seeing my dad. Jason is helping me see him without my mom knowing. Unfortunately in order to see my dad I had to give up seeing Lucy on the weekends when she stays with my mom and Jason. This plan is working so far. On Fridays I leave school with Maya and go to her house but not really because I actually go home with my dad. My dad is ok with this because he thinks my mom knows that I am spending every weekend with him. Then on Sundays after I go to church with my dad Jason picks me up and takes back home. I remember the day this plan was made.

* * *

_Flashback - Shortly after Ezria divorce and the court date to decide custody of Riley and Lucy._

_I have only been living with my mom and Jason for 1 week. I already missed my dad. I want and need to see my dad even if it is just for one weekend. I tried to see my dad while he was working but unfortunately my lunch is right in the middle of one of his classes. I was going to ask my mom and Jason tonight if I could see my dad. It was a Saturday night and all I wanted was one day with my dad tomorrow. Lucy would be here for the weekend but she has a girl scout thing and wasn't home tonight._

_Drew was already sleeping but who knows how long that would last since he was just a baby. I was outside my mom and Jason's door. It was closed so I knocked. I waited but when no one answered I checked to see if it was unlocked. Since it wasn't locked I was able to open the door. Right then and there I wished I hadn't done that. My mom and Jason were both completely undressed and doing god knows what. As soon as they noticed me they stopped what ever it was they were doing. My mom and Jason quickly got dressed again before they spoke a word to me._

_"Riley when the door is closed it means Jason and I need some private time. Do not interrupt us no matter what you need." Aria said_

_"Even if it was an emergency?" I asked_

_"Well is it an emergency?" Jason asked  
_

_"I don't know maybe." I said_

_"What's going on Riley?" Jason asked_

_"Can one of you drive me so I can see my dad Tomorrow.?" I asked_

_"Riley, I'm sorry but you can't see your dad because it is a court order." Aria said_

_"I don't care about the court order, I miss my dad and I want to see him." I said_

_"Riley, Your mom and I are trying to figure something out." Jason said_

_"Well then stop having sex and find a way for me to see my dad tomorrow." I said_

_"Riley, Who did you learn that word from?" Aria asked_

_"Dad, After the divorce but before the court order he was talking on the phone to Hardy and dad said "I miss having sex with Aria"." I said_

_"Sex is a grownup thing Riley." Jason said  
_

_"I have to learn it at some point so you might as well just tell me." I said_

_"In two years when you are 14 I will have the talk about sex with you. For right now you need to take that word out your vocabulary." Aria said_

_The next day my mom was taking Lucy back to dads house. Jason was in charge of Drew for the next two hours but he was sleeping so this was the perfect time to talk to Jason._

_"Is there anyway for me to see my dad without my mom knowing?" I asked_

_"Next weekend you are supposed to be sleeping over at Maya's house right?" Jason asked_

_"Yes." I said_

_"Instead of spending the weekend at Maya's house you can spend the weekend with your dad." Jason said_

_I called my dad and told him a small lie. My dad thinks my mom is ok with me spending most weekends with him._

_"How will this work?" I asked_

_"You need to think of a plan." Jason said_

_"After school on on Fridays I will go home with my dad and then on Sunday afternoons you can take Lucy back to my dads and pick me up so I can come back here." I said_

_"Sounds like a perfect plan." Jason said_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

So far this plan has been working. I'm 14 now and my mom still has not given me that talk. It's December so school is almost over for the semester. Next week is finals week. I'm scared to take high school finals because they will be a lot harder then the middle school ones.

My dad is my English Teacher. It was weird at first but now I actually love it. My dad has a teachers assistant. His name is Lucas and he is 18. Over the last few months I developed a crush on Lucas. Today was Friday so once I was done with my dad's class I would get to go home with him. My dad had a meeting so the TA was teaching today. It was review day for next weeks finals.

"Riley can I talk to you after class?" Lucas asked

"Yes." I said

After class Lucas and I had a conversation. It was about my grades in this class since I was close to failing. I don't know how my dad can just fail me. It's not fair. I know I skipped a few homework assignments and failed a few tests but come on he is my dad.

"Are you aware that if you don't get at least a 70% on your exam you will have to repeat this class?" Lucas asked

"No." I said

"Well I can tutor you since your dad is still in meetings for another hour." Lucas said

Lucas tutored me for 1 hour. We also sort of kissed. I think he has a crush on me as well. The meetings must be running long because my dad has not walked back into the classroom.

"Want to hangout with me?" Lucas asked

"Sure." I said

I got in Lucas car and he drove all the way to Disney Land. We stayed there until Disney Land closed for the day then he drove me back to my dads. I couldn't sneak into my old room through a window since it was on the second floor. My only other option was to ring the doorbell since I didn't have a key. My dad answered and he looked upset with me.

* * *

"Where were you young lady?" Ezra asked

"I was hanging out after school with Lucas." I said

"It's midnight now so what were you doing?" Ezra asked

"We drove around and we even went all the way back to Anaheim so we could go to Disney Land." I said

"Your mom is going to have to know about this." Ezra said

"Please don't tell my mom." I said

"Why not? I already told her this afternoon over the phone that you are this close to failing 9th grade English." Ezra said

"Mom doesn't know that I have been spending the weekends with you." I said

"Riley, I can't believe you have been lying to me this whole time." Ezra said

"I'm sorry dad." I said

"Go up to your bedroom now and I don't want to see you again until morning." Ezra said

I went up to my room and went to bed. For the rest of the weekend I was stuck in my room unless it was a meal time or I needed the bathroom. My mom came to pick me up on Sunday and all three of us had a long conversation while Lucy played in the other room. It took my mom awhile but she agreed to let me stay here on the weekends as long as no one else but us knew about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be focused on Riley. It will most likely time jump to Riley's high school Graduation.
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story.


	28. Growing up and Graduating High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title - Ezria in LA.
> 
> Characters - Aria and Ezra
> 
> Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime? Ezria's Relationship and Family Life is tested. A mix of Ezria and Jaria. Read and Review or PM with thoughts, and story line ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading. I'm sorry this chapter is so long but I really wanted to end the story with this chapter.

 

**_Three and a half Years Later_ **

**_Ezra 41 Years old_ **

**_Jason 38 Years Old_ **

**_Aria 34 Years old_ **

**_Malcolm 25 Years old (23 in Flashback)_ **

**_Riley 17 Years old (18 in about 3 months) (16 in Flashback)_ **

**_Lucy 12 Years old (In about 2 weeks) (10 in Flashback)_ **

**_Drew 5 Years old (6 in about 6 months)_ **

**_Chapter takes place in June_ **

**_Growing up/Graduating High School._ **

**_Riley's POV_ **

I couldn't believe I was graduating high school in a few days. I was taking finial exams but all I could think about was Lucas. He was still my dad's english TA and yes I have had my dad as an English teacher for Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior years of high school. My English grades are now higher and as long as everything goes well with my finals I will be the valedictorian of my class.

I had my own car so I drove to and from school plus I drove from my moms house to my dads house frequently. My mom and my dad still took turns driving Lucy who is still on the opposite parents schedule meaning I don't see Lucy that much. Lucas and I have been seeing each other out side of school even though my dad and mom don't like it. Jason knows nothing about it so far. We broke up and then got back together a few times. I was 15, I broke things off because of my parents and Jason was really close to finding out about us. Another time I was 16 Lucas broke up with me to get back with his high school ex girlfriend. That time really hurt and it was the worst sweet 16 ever since Lucas broke up with me on my birthday. I somehow got through it knowing that if Lucas and I were meant to be then we would get back together.

* * *

_Flashback - Riley's Sweet 16 Birthday Party (September 21st) (Riley is in the fall of her Junior Year)_

_I couldn't believe I turned 16 today. It was Saturday and I was having a party at my dad's house tonight since I was still staying with him on the weekends._

_"I will be supervising tonight but I assume you know the rules." Ezra said_

_"I know dad. No drinking even though you, Malcolm, and Lucas are allowed to drink since he is close to 21." I said_

_"Don't be mad but your mom called and she can't be here tonight because Lucy has a girl scout thing most of the day today and your mom is helping the troupe leader ." Ezra said_

_"Seriously, can this day get any worse?" I asked_

_"Your mom said she would call you tonight to wish you a happy birthday." Ezra said_

_"Mom already sent me a text this morning." I said_

_"One more thing, I asked Malcolm to move in here." Ezra said  
_

_"Why, I thought he was living with his mom?" I asked_

_"She took a job in Washington state and Malcolm doesn't want to move." Ezra said_

_"Can't Malcolm just live on his own since he's 23 years old?" I asked_

_"Right now Malcolm still has university loans to pay off. It's better for both of us if he lives here because if Malcolm lived on his own I would be paying the apartment rent each month. Your medical bills from 5 years ago just got paid off but I'm still paying mortgage on this house and I'm giving your mom child support money for you and Lucy." Ezra said_

_"Is the child support court mandated?" I asked_

_"No but your mom and I decided on an agreement without going through the courts and even though we are divorced we still communicate with each other. Your mom and I don't hate each other but the marriage wasn't meant to last." Ezra said_

* * *

_Later it was time to get dressed for the party. I didn't have that many cloths at my dads house so it was easy to figure out what to wear. I put on a short sleeveless party dress. Malcolm was the first to arrive. He helped my dad by picking up the food and the cake on his way over. Maya arrived early and helped me with hair and makeup._

_"I don't need this much makeup Maya, it's not like I'm getting married." I said_

_"I thought you wanted to impress a certain someone named Lucas." Maya said_

_"I can't act like Lucas is my boyfriend tonight because Malcolm doesn't know." I said_

_"Well tell him it won't be that hard because Malcolm isn't technically your brother." Maya said_

_"I don't care about the biological thing Malcolm helped me get through my parents divorce. Malcolm is an older brother to me and I actually like not being the oldest kid in the family."I said_

_"Whatever you say but I don't know how you still look at your dad the same way." Maya said_

_"It's been 5 years since I found out my biological dad was Jason. It's like second nature Maya and by the way I call both Ezra and Jason dad." I said_

* * *

_Lucas arrived a little while later but I still wasn't going to tell Malcolm that I had a boyfriend who was 4 years older. For dinner we had Pizza from Buddy's Pizza and Chicken from Guernsey Farms Dairy. There was dancing and I was having fun until Lucas asked me to dance._

_"I thinks it's my time to dance with the birthday girl." Lucas said_

_We danced even though it wasn't a slow song._

_"This is perfect." I said_

_"Do you want to go upstairs?" Lucas asked_

_"Why?" I asked_

_"This music is starting to give me a headache." Lucas said_

_"I can ask my dad to turn it down." I said_

_"No, it's your 16th birthday so it should be special." Lucas said_

_Lucas seemed like he really wanted to go upstairs so I decided to follow him. I walked towards my bedroom and he followed me. We were standing outside my bedroom door. It was open but I had a bad feeling about what Lucas wanted. Lucas had been drinking and I didn't know how drunk he currently was._

_"Can I have a few minutes alone in my room please?" I asked_

_"Riley, I love you and you are 16 meaning this is finally legal." Lucas said_

_Then Lucas started to kiss me as we were standing outside my bedroom. I walked into my room and tried to shut the door but Lucas got in my room before I could. I left the door open hoping he wouldn't do anything with an open door. I was wrong. Lucas and I were making out in my bed. I was ok with it until he started getting all touchy. Lucas felt under my dress and after a few minutes he got it off. I wasn't ready for this so I had to try and stop him._

_"Lucas stop." I said_

_I don't think he heard me so I said it again a little louder this time, it still didn't work._

_"Lucas, I'm not ready." I said_

_My voice was getting louder each time I said something._

_"No, please don't do this Lucas." I said_

_Then to my good luck Malcolm walked in and got Lucas off of me. Lucas grabbed his cloths and ran out of my bedroom. I was hiding under my covers because I didn't want Malcolm to see me with only undergarments on._

_"Your lucky that was me and not dad." Malcolm said_

_"Can you go in the hallway for a minute. Close the door, I will open it when I am ready to talk." I said_

_I waited for Malcolm to walk out of my room and shut my door. I didn't feel like putting the dress back on so I put on a pair of sweet pants and a t shirt. I opened the door again._

_"Are you ok?" Malcolm asked_

_I couldn't hold back the tears._

_"No, I guess now I have to tell you that Lucas is -" Then I was interrupted by a text message._

_"You and I are over Riley. you should know that I slept with my ex while we were together and I'm on my way to sleep with her now since you didn't want me. - Lucas."_

_I was crying even more now._

_"Well Lucas was my boyfriend because he just dumped me for his ex girlfriend." I said_

_Malcolm hugged me and it made me feel a little better._

_"How long have you had a boyfriend and does dad know?" Malcolm asked_

_"Lucas and I meet 2 years ago because he is dad's TA. We kissed a few times and then we decided it wasn't worth the risk. After my 15th birthday we got back together so we have been a couple for almost the last year. Yes, dad does know and so does my mom but she's not to happy about it." I said_

_"Lucas is a jerk for pushing things further then what you are ready for and you don't deserve a guy like that." Malcolm said_

_"I really loved him and I thought he loved me back." Riley said_

_"The reason I was looking for you is because your mom is on the phone with dad and she wants to talk to you." Malcolm said_

* * *

_Before I went downstairs I went into the bathroom to wipe my tears and remove the smeared makeup. I talked to my mom on the phone. She wished me a happy birthday and then asked me if I accidentally had Drew's dinosaur stuffed animal. It turned out Drew and I were playing hide and seek on Thursday when I was baby sitting him and he thought his stuffed animal should play to so he hid it in my backpack. My mom wanted me to borrow my dad's car and drive Dino all the way back to Anaheim but I told her no. Since Drew wouldn't stop crying without Dino she was going to have Jason pick Dino up since he was already in LA with a work friend._

_"What happened to the dress you had on less then an hour ago?" Ezra asked_

_"I'm not really in the party mood anymore so I changed." I said_

_"What happened and why did Lucas slam the door and leave?" Ezra asked_

_"Lets just say I wouldn't care if Lucas got into a car accident because he was drunk or texting well driving. If you really want to know ask Malcolm since he can tell you exactly what happened." I said_

_"I want to hear this from you Riley." Ezra said_

_"I don't want anyone else to hear this so can we talk about this later?" I asked_

_"Riley, I really think we need to talk about this now." Ezra said_

_"Dad, I'm sorry but I can't. I really need some fresh air so can I take Bella for a walk?" I asked_

_"I suppose if that is what you really need Riley. Make sure you take your cell phone, a flashlight since it is getting dark and ask Maya to go with you. I'm warning you now that if you are not back in 30 minutes I'm calling 911." Ezra said_

* * *

_Maya and I are taking Bella for a walk._

_"Did something happen between you and Lucas because I saw him leave?" Maya asked_

_"Lucas tried to have sex with me. Malcolm saved me from being raped. Then after Lucas left he sent me a break up text." I said_

_"If you want my advise Riley, Get over Lucas and the sooner the better." Maya said_

_"I can't just get over him Maya. I only have one friend and that's you. Lucas made me feel happy and when I'm with him I forget that I'm being bullied again." I said_

_"You have plenty of friends Riley and if you didn't they wouldn't be at your party." Maya said_

_"Those people are the people that bully me. Everyone in the entire world knows about my parents divorce. Those girls only went to my party because they wanted to tell people that they have been inside a teachers house." I said_

_"It can't be that bad Riley." Maya said_

_"Do you remember when my mom went on that tour a few years back?" I asked_

_"Yes." Maya said_

_"When that people magazine article came out about my mom having an affair with Jason and that I was actually Jason's biological daughter, it changed my family forever. Then when my parents divorced it was in every single newspaper and every entertainment website online." I said_

_Maya and I got back 1 minute after the 30 minutes was up and my dad was seconds away from calling the police. Everyone left except Malcolm and Maya was spending the night. Jason was here to pick up Dino for Drew. It used to be awkward when Jason and Ezra were in the same room but not anymore._

_"Happy birthday Riley." Jason said_

_"Thanks, I'm sad you and mom missed my party." I said_

_"I'm sorry we couldn't be there. To make up for it pick any night next week and we can go out to dinner." Jason said_

_Jason left a few minutes later because he needed to get back home._ _Everyone was happy besides me so I went to bed. Before I could cry myself to sleep my dad walked into my room_

_"Malcolm told me what happened between you and Lucas but I want to hear your side of the story." Ezra said_

_"There is no going back dad, It's over between Lucas and I." I said_

_"I never got a chance to give you your birthday present so get some sleep and in the morning you can have your present." Ezra said_

_The next morning I was so excited to get my present. My dad bought me a brand new icy blue color Ford Focus._

_"Dad, this is the best present ever and now I know why you told me to stay out of the garage the last few days." I said_

_"Your 16 now Riley which means you should get a job to pay for the car insurance and gas for the car." Ezra said_

_"Dad, won't you pay for it?" I asked_

_"I could but eventually you are going to have to pay for it yourself. I already paid the first months insurance so starting next month you owe me $150 dollars every month." Ezra said_

_Sunday night after dinner I drove home. I asked my mom to give me money monthly for the car insurance. Her and Jason agreed to give it to me if I promised to do extra chores around the house. In order to get money for gas I had to babysit Drew once a week while they went out on a date._

* * *

_The following Monday at school was hard. I wanted to skip English class so I could avoid seeing Lucas but my dad would be so mad at me so I went to class. We had a test which I forgot all about. When I was done with the test I listened to music on my I Phone. I was going against the rules but my dad didn't care. I was listening to One Directions newest song "Infinity" when Lucas walked over and took my phone._

_"You know the rules Riley." Lucas said_

_"My dad doesn't seem to have a problem with it." I said_

_"When you are in class Riley Mr. Fitz is your teacher not your dad." Lucas said_

_"I need my phone back Lucas." I said_

_"Why, so you can text Maya and say "Lucas is a jerk" over and over again." Lucas said_

_"Stop reading my texts." I said_

_"Every single text you sent to Maya has my name in it." Lucas said_

_"It's true you are a jerk Lucas and I don't know how I didn't see it until now." I said_

_"Do you want a detention Riley because right now I am about to give you one?" Lucas asked_

_"You can't do that because only my dad can hand out detentions." I said_

_"I'm in my 3rd year as a TA so I can hand out detentions now." Lucas said_

_"Fine, take my phone but I want my dad to have it for the remainder of class." I said_

_After class I got my phone back from my dad._

_"If Lucas is a problem I give you permission to transfer out of my class." Ezra said_

_"I'll deal with it because I have heard from other kids that the other English teacher is really strict." I said_

_Somehow I was dealing with Lucas. By Friday Lucas apologized. I don't even know why I forgave him. I probably only forgave Lucas because he bought me a really expensive Sapphire necklace, bracelet, and a pair of earrings._

* * *

When it was time for my last class I was actually happy to be taking an exam because I got to see Lucas. I hated English exams because they always took the longest to complete because of the essays. Once I was done with the exam I only had a few minutes before class was over and I would be done with high school. I remember 6 years ago when I finished elementary school and 4 years ago when I finished middle school.

My dad went home right after school to feed and let Bella outside to do her business. The dog was 7 years old now and showing some old age. Lucas and I were the only two still in the classroom.

* * *

"I thought you would run out the door the second the bell rang?" Lucas asked

"I wanted to stay for you." I said

I followed him into a teachers office and yes it was my dad's.

"Well we are alone." I said

"Romance in your dads office, do you really hate him that much?" Lucas asked

"I don't hate my dad, it's a complicated situation." I said

"So what are you going to tell me some story about how you are adopted and you want my help finding your real parents because I had enough of that story from my ex girlfriend." Lucas said

"No, the real complicated story is that my dad's only my dad because he raised me. When I was 11 I found who my bio dad was. Then less then a year later my parents divorced and my mom has been with my bio dad since then. I love that they are friendly now but life has been so different for me." I said

"Wow, I never knew that Riley. You are lucky to have 2 dads Riley. My dad has been in jail for the last 15 years and my mom struggled to take care of me and my younger siblings. I was struggling in school. Then I got a scholarship at LA Private for Football and Baseball but I couldn't play until I got my GPA up because I was on academic probation. Your dad was my English teacher for 9,10,11, and 12. He spent hours tutoring me after school and I graduated with a 3.5 Grade Point Average." Lucas said

"Well that's not all. Shortly after I found out about my other dad I was in a severe car accident with my mom. I was completely paralyzed from waste down for 3 months and then 3 months after that I was learning how to walk again." I said

"You faced the tough times and got through it because you are strong Riley." Lucas said

"I love you." I said

We had said I love yous before but this time seemed extra special.

"I love you to Riley. I never thought I would meet a girl as special as you." Lucas said

We kissed and within moments things got more intense. I was ready for my first time.

"I'm ready Lucas and I think our special time is now." I said

"Tell me if you change your mind and I promise I will listen this time." Lucas said

Lucas and I slept together. This time I was happy. Not that I really expected my first time to happen in my dad's office at school but it did. All of the sudden my dad walked back in. He knew what we were up to because I only had my bra and underwear back on and Lucas on had his boxers back on.

"Lucas get out of my office now." Ezra yelled

"Dad." I said

"Riley put your cloths back on now but stay here." Ezra yelled.

"I'm sorry dad but I was going to sleep with someone at some point." I said

"I didn't like it when you and Lucas got back together and I don't like it now." Ezra said

"What are you going to do about it dad?" I asked

"I'm hoping things between you and Lucas will be over before you go to London in the fall. Does he even know you plan on going to Oxford University Riley?" Ezra asked

"No, Lucas thinks I am going to be going to UCLA in the fall." I said

* * *

On Saturday Ezra, Malcolm, Jason, Aria, Lucy, Drew, and I all went to Disney Land. It was my graduation present since graduation is tomorrow. I told Lucas were I was going to be because he wanted to have plans with me today so I told him why I was unavailable. Lucas showed up at Disney Land and surprised me. I had to tell Jason that Lucas was my boyfriend. Surprisingly his reaction was better then my parents when I told them Lucas and I got back together. Jason doesn't know what happened with Lucas on my 16th birthday so I guess that is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now over but I do want to write a "Riley in College" sequel. Not exactly sure when I will start writing the sequel but the more Reviews this gets the faster I will start. I mean Good Positive Reviews and not the bad negative hate reviews that I often get on this story.
> 
> Discussion Questions
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> What did you think of the flashback?
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading, I hope you are loving this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave reviews, comments, and suggestions.


End file.
